I don't want to be Number 1, I want to be Legendary
by ultimatedankness112
Summary: Izuku has an evolved version of OFA
1. New Sun Rising

Aldera Junior High

"Sooooo, As 3rd year students, its time to think seriously about your future and what

you want to do with your lives" The blonde haired teacher addressed a class full of quirky students. "I could pass out some carrier aptitude test, But why bother" he grabbed the test papers and threw them in the air "I know you all want to go to the hero track" at this the whole class was in an uproar and the students started to showoff their quirks.

"Yes, yes you've got some very impressive quirks, but no quirk usage in school, so get a hold of yourself"

"Hey teach, don't lump me in with this group of losers" A boy with sand hair spoke up after staying silent most of the class "I'm the real deal, these rejects will be lucky to be sidekicks of some busted D lister" The boy bragged. At this the whole class turned against him

"HEY! you think you're better than us Katsuki, huh?"

"STOP BRAGGING KATSUKI"

"Let's goooo, I'll take you all on"

The teacher soon silenced the class and started reading Katsuki's result

"Huh, you've got pretty impressive marks, maybe you will get into UA"

"His aiming for the national!"

"That school has a 0.2 acceptance rate"

"Its impossible to get in to"

"And that is exactly why its the only school worthy of me"

Jumping on to the desk, Katsuki began another bragging session

"I am going to be the number one hero, even greater than All Might himself. I'll be the richest, most famous hero the world has ever seen AND IT ALL STARTS WITH UA HIGH"

"Oh yeah, Yagi, don't you wanna go to UA too"

All eyes turned on the greenette named Izuku Yagi, and then complete silence, until

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...

YAGI, THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN GET INTO THE HERO COURSE WITHOUT A QUIRK"

"B-but I h-have a quirk" Izuku tried and failed to defend himself

"HAHAHAH

W-WHAT QUIRK, THE QUIRK THAT MAKES YOUR BODY FEEL WARM, YEAH WE KNOW ITS JUST A LIE

YOUR QUIRKLESS"

"N-no, its my quirk I'm not lyi-"

"DEKUUUUUU"

BOOOM

"LISTEN UP DEKU, YOU'RE EVEN WORST THAN THESE REJECTS, YOU QUIRKLESS WANNABE"

"Alright calm down everyone, and Bakugou go back to your place, you know its not permitted to use your quirk in school"

"Fine"

AFTER SCHOOL

"Man that fight from the morning is all over the news, better write some notes on it"

"DEKU"

'Not this again'

"H-hey K-Kacchan"

"I don't know what your game is Deku, but if you want to live, i suggest that you dump your dream down the gutter"

'I'm so sick of this'

"huh and what is this" The bully picked up Izuku's Hero analysis Copy no. 13, Exploded it and threw it outside, despite Izuku's protest

"And if you don't I'm gonna Fucking kill you"

'How many more days like this, why can't they just leave me alone'

'Mom and dad are always busy with their work in Tokyo, they're going visit me tomorrow after a long time. I will have to get some food supplies. They used to visit me more often, but ever since dad's car accident, I feel like they are avoiding me'

Time Skip to Under the bridge

"No matter, I won't give up, I have to prove to my parents that I can become a hero just like All Might.

All I have to do is work hard, harder than everyone else, I just have to find a way to make my quirk work, if it even is a quir- huh what is that"

Just than a greenish black mass started to emerge from a manhole under the bridge

"Hah! the perfect Human camouflage"

"A-A villain!"

'I need to run' Izuku began to hightail it but was pounced on by the villain

"NOT SO FAST, I'm only trying to take over your body, it'll all be over soon" Izuku tried to claw at the villain to get him away, but in vain. "I'm made of liquid, boy, no amount of struggling will help you. All I have to do is get away from Him"

"My body, is getting weak

I think I'm dying

please help"

TEXAS SMAAAAAASH

And then everything went black

"Are you all right young man- 'Izuku!? , thank GOD I reached in time, but what is he doing in this part of town, shit I need to check if he is OK, I should probably sign this too' Hey, Wake up, wake up"

"ake up, wake up, Thought we lost you there"

"Huh... A-All Might!" Izuku said half screaming.

"Normally I don't let civilians get in the way of my justicing, but turns out the sewer system in this city is very confusing Ha Ha Ha"

'He's so coool' Izuku thought with dazed eyes

"And before you ask, I already signed your notebook"

"T-Thank you very much"

"I think that I should get going, have to get this villain to the authorities" All Might said as he showed the bottle with the villain inside to Izuku.

"Wait, Please before you go, I just need to ask you something"

' No, please don't '

"Ever since I was a 3 year old, I always wanted to become a hero, my classmates think that I can never be one without any super powers, But I want to help people, I want to help society, I want save everyone I can with a fearless smile, I want to proudly say 'I Am Here' while fighting against villains"

"So I just want to ask you this"

'I know what its going to be'

"Do you think that I can become a hero without a quirk?"

"There may have complete silence, but there was a war going on inside All Might's mind. A war between All Might, the greatest hero till date ;and Toshinori Yagi, father of a quirkless child.

'Damn it Toshinori, say yes, he's your son

say that he can become a hero. Give him One for All, train him to be the next Symbol of Peace'

"Young man"

'No I cannot let my personal feelings get in the way of my judgement'

"I'm sorry to say this"

'Please forgive me my son'

"But you can't be a hero without a quirk"

The last bit of hope that Izuku had was gone.

Although he didn't want to believe it, the truth was that all this time, Izuku was holding on to a fantasy. All this time he had been running away from reality, but now reality had hit him like a freight train.

"You have a commendable dream young man, but pros always risk their lives, often getting fatally wounded, even if they have a quirk."

"I... "

"So, no, I don't think that you can become a Pro hero without a quirk"

"I... understand" Izuku said looking on the ground.

"If you really want to help people, you can always become a doctor or police officer"

When All might turned around, he saw the amount sadness Izuku's eyes held, even though there were no tears.

'I don't think I can look him in the eyes anymore, if only I could fic this somehow'

All Might felt sudden weakness throughout his entire body

'shit almost out of time, need to leave fast'

"I guess I should go, more justice is to served! All Might, AWAY!" and with that All Might shot off into the sky

'Myself and your mother love you very Izuku, much I hope you understand why I said those words today'

All Might, in deep thought didn't notice the bottle fall of his pocket

'Also being a hero I cannot let any civilian be in any danger.'

A hero might have won today, but a father lost

Time skip to the Market Incident

Izuku arrived at the market place only to see the same sludge villain rampaging around the market.

"Isn't that the villain that All Might was chasing earlier?"

"What the hell, why aren't the Pros doing anything"

"They can't, the villain's got a hostage"

'That's the same villain that attacked me under the bridge'

Izuku then caught the sight of a little sand blonde hair and put 2 and 2 together

'Oh no, the explosions, the hair... ITS KACCHAN'

ba dum

'why am i so useless'

ba dum

'no, I need to help him'

ba dum

'why am I feeling warm'

BA DUM

'I need to save Kaccha-'

"DETROIT SMAAAAAAAAASH"

The air pressure of the Smash was so strong that it changed the weather to rainy

After that Bakugou got praised by the pros for having such a powerful quirk

'Well time to head home'

"Oh wait I still need the supplies!"

'Young Bakugou has a powerful quirk and strong determination. With the right amount of training he could be unstoppable. Maybe he can carry on the torch"

With Bakugou

'Hah! I've already been praised by the other pro and even All Might himself, there's nothing that could stop me from being number 1'

"Bakugou" A thin, frail looking man with messy blonde called out to him

"Oh, hey Mr. Yagi didn't know you were in town" Bakugou liked Mr and Mrs Yagi very much, sometimes more than his real parents. He would of state how Izuku didn't deserve parents like them.

"Bakugou, I need to discuss something very serious with you"

'Fucking Deku, he definitely told his parents this time. He's gonna Fucking get it tomorrow'

"O-Ok"

"What I'm going to tell you is top secret"

Bakugou just nodded

"I am"

All of a sudden, Mr.Yagi's body started to steam, and before Bakugou could react...

"All Might"

All Might then started to explain OFA; and His and Titan's secret to Bakugou,

"You are a candidate for OFA, so you better start training your body. You will be evaluated by me, the principal of UA, an old friend of mine, and my old Side kick during your first year in UA and if you are approved, than you will receive my quirk"

"Tell your parents to come to my house tomorrow, Me and Titan have some errands to run so will be a little late, but I think Izuku will be able to keep your parents occupied."

"Speaking of De-Izuku, does know about your secret; and shouldn't he be the one inheriting your quirk."

"I thought of that too but... he doesn't have what it takes"

Those words came out with a lot of hesitation

"And no, he doesn't know our secret"

'Deku's so pathetic, even his parents think he's useless'

"Before you go, take this. Its a Premium membership card to Star 1 gym, train and build up your body and don't forget, you must keep this a secret"

"Also, you don't have to worry about the entrance exam, you'll get in through recommendations"

"Got it"

Unknown to them, a certain Greenette heard the entire thing. But neither did he move nor did a single word came out of his mouth, because now, he had finally lost everything.

"So what, am I just a servent, a useless piece of trash for everyone to just throw away, Don't have what it takes. As if they know me. They have been absent from most of my childhood. How could they keep such a big secret from me and for all these years, why am I so unlucky, did God create me just to laugh at me, is anything even worth it anymore. Should I just run away, will they even look for me?"

After reaching his home, the first thing he did was clear his room of everything All Might, even removing his family photo and a childhood photo of him and Bakugou from his desk.

"First I need some sleep, then I need to get my life back on track"

Geneva

"So, how many months do I have left"

"I am sorry to say this Sir, but you are no longer in the 'months' territory."

Schmidt knew what Faulkner(his butler/Doctor) meant once he saw the saddened expression on the butler's face.

"Sir, you have 20, no 17 days at best"

Schmidt knew his fate, he knew it was going to end.

"Prepare the jet"

"Where to, Sir?"

"Japan, Musutafu. The place where i first met Elena. I know that I'm going to die, its my fate. But I want face it where my life truly began, maybe I will even find The One who will be worthy enough take over my Army and Company." Schmidt says as he looks at the setting sun. "Where one sun sets, another rises. My sun has already gone down, its light about to fade, but I have this hunch, that a sun brighter than any other is rising somewhere; a sun which lead us into the brightest future"

He now closed his eyes, and whispered

"I just hoped that I would've lived long enough to see that Sun rise high in the sky"

(A/n I know this chapter was a bit boring, but hey this chapter is a placeholder for what's going to come next, and since this is a placeholder I'm gonna add a new chapter tomorrow after which I'll add new chapters whenever I can)


	2. A Fateful Encounter (09-18 11:32:43)

Next Day

"I guess today will be a good day, all I have to do is pretend and everything will be A-Ok"

But boy was he wrong...

First, the memory of everything that happened yesterday returned, second he woke up a little so he had to skip breakfast, then on his way to school he tripped over and fell on top of a girl, although that wasn't too bad since the girl was also in a hurry and lastly, Bakugou.

Izuku had a suspicion how Bakugou would treat him now, and so he tried to be as prepared as he could.

Outside school gate

"Ok, all I have to do is avoid drawing attention to myself and keep a low profile, more importantly I think I should tell Kacc-no Bakugou that I don't want to become a hero anymore, that should keep him away from me. Speaking of which, I should probably cancel the admission application to UA, I think going the business way is a good choice"

"Haha, If only a 'Yesterday morning' version of me could see me right now, he would probably say that I am a fake, that the real Izuku would never give up on being a hero,but miracles do happen" And with that, a hungry and disheartened Izuku Yagi walked into the hell, where a demon named Bakugou was ready to fry him in hot oil."

He was about to get in the class, but stopped to listen to the commotion inside.

"Woah! , that's a premium membership card to Star 1 Gym, the best gym in all of Japan "

"Holy shit man! Many high tier pro heros go there to work out. "

"How the hell did he get that, even money cannot buy it"

"See I fucking told you I am better than all of you, and guess what extras, I don't have to give some stupid entrance exam to get into UA, I'm getting in through recommendations "

'Well Bakugou is... still Bakugou'

Just than, Izuku felt a tap on his shoulder

"Yagi, are you going to get in or just stand in front of the door. Class is about to start in 7 minutes "

"O-Ok"

He opened the door to get in discreetly, but, the creeking of the door drew everyone's attention to him. And as he suspected

"DEKUUUUUUU!"

'I've had enough of this shit'

"Come here you useless piece of trash" Bakugou called with a very harsh tone

Izuku walked over to Bakugou, and said the one word that no one would have expected Izuku Yagi to say

"What now, Bakugou" He said with a tone so disinterested that even made their teacher, who was about to walk into the class room

The second time the class room was silent because of Izuku, but this time for a whole different reason. Almost all of the students knew how much Izuku was bullied and beaten up by Bakugou, but not once did he address Bakugou by his name, let alone only his surname.

"If you don't want to say anything, I'm gonna go back to my seat"

But before going, he said something that would have shocked the entire school if it was present there.

"Oh, and Bakugou, I will cancel my admission form for UA today. Why?

Because it turns out that you were right, I am just a quirkless wannabe.

I understand that, and that's why I'm declaring that I don't want to become a hero anymore"

This time it was Bakugou's turn to speak

"H-Huh,...

Finally you understand that you are nothing but useless trash. Now with Deku out of the way, I am definitely going to become richest and most popular hero of all time"

'Richest and most popular, can't believe that I idolised him'

Slowly the class recovered from the shock and returned to normality

Then the teacher fully walked in after standing halfway through the door like a statue

"All right everyone, quiet down. Take out your books and turn to chaper 7"

The rest of the school day went as normal, leaving out Izuku.

The once muttering and hero enthusiastic boy was now quiet and didn't read or write about heros anymore, instead during the free period, he read some business books he took from the library.

He even stopped responding to and started ignoring Bakugou and his death threats. But this did not suit well with Bakugou.

'Damn nerd, who the fuck dies he think he is, I'll teach him after school, I'll fucking break him into tiny pieces'

Before the school was over, the principal announced a reminder that the school will remain closed for 2 weeks due to renovation.

After school

Izuku was walking down the hallway alone after his lab duty. When he exited the school gates, he was immediately knocked down to the ground

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DEKU"

Izuku tried to get up, but was kicked down by one of Bakugou's goons

"NOT SO FAST ASSHOLE, I'M GONNA BEAT YOU DOWN TILL YOU CANNOT MOVE"

And then, 3 minutes of merciless beatdown began. Izuku kept taking punch after punch, kick after kick, after which he was on all fours, his school uniform torn and tattered

Just as Bakugou was about to turn around and go home, Izuku moved slowly, trying to get up. His whole body felt warm, like he was under the sun.

Ba dum

Ba dum

'I may not want to become a hero anymore'

Ba dum

Ba dum

'But that doesn't mean that I will'

Ba dum

Ba dum

'let him treat me like trash!'

Then he did the unthinkable, he got up and punched Bakugou in the face, and although it was a weak punch, it was enough to knock down Bakugou on to the ground.

Ba dum

Ba dum

"I can *pant* do this all day" Izuku said while taking a fighting stance he saw in a movie once

Bakugou soon got up, shocked and filled with rage, but what all the boys didn't norice, was that Izuku was glowing a very fade intensity of white.

"I'll FUCKING MURDER YOU" Bakugou said as he prepared his quirk

"Come

BA DUM

BA DUM

At me"

Just as Bakugou was about to fire off an explosion...

"HEY, STOP IT THERE"

They all turned their heads to see a tall man, with dark black hair and black eyes, wearing a pollution mask and grey trench coat standing there

"I'LL GET YOU WHEN SCHOOL STARTS DEKU. FUCKING REMEMBER THAT" Bakugou and his goons ran away as fast as they could

"HEY, STOP"

The man tried to stop them from getting away abut the boys were much faster. He then walked to Izuku to see if he was severely injured

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Thank you for saving me"

"No problem, now get up, we have to go to the police station"

"That... is not necessary, we were just... playing"

"Bruised body and torn clothes doesn't look like playing to me"

"Its fine, really. I should just go home"

"It seems like there is no arguing with you. But before you go take this" The man then proceeded to take of his coat and gave it to Izuku. "Wear this and go, wouldn't look nice for you to be walking around with torn clothes" Izuku was about to protest "And before you say no and explain all the reasons why you can't take it, let me tell you something, I have a LOT of coats at home" The man put a large amount of Emphasis on the 'LOT' part"

"I... Thank you, for this. And for saving me"

"Again, don't mention it, now hurry on, your parents meight be getting worried"

'My parents, worried. Yeah right'

Izuku started to run to his home as it was getting late, but when he crossed two streets Izuku realised that his phone had fallen somewhere probably fell out of his pocket as it was torn

"Damn it, today has been the second worst day of my life. Wait, I think it may have fallen when I was on the ground"

With Adelbert

"What a peculiar kid" Schmidt was about go when he saw a phone lying on the ground, he picked it up to see that it was green and a little broken

'Must be that kid's phone, I'll take it to the police station'

Schmidt took out his phone to call for a pickup, but he felt something cold touching his neck and Schmidt, being a weapons designer knew exactly what it was.

"Adelbert Schmidt" The man spoke. Schmidt instantly recognised the voice

"Bill Johnson !?, how are you still alive!?" Bill Johnson a fanatic. His only purpose in life is to kill quirkless people. He pulled Schmidt by the back of his collar and pinned him against the nearest wall, with Schmidt facing the wall, causing the pollution mask to fall off.

"That doesn't matter, you-you ruined everything, my noble plan, my-my Holy Crusade, all gone thanks to you and your army" the crazed man said

"Kidnapping and brainwashing children with your quirk to kill innocent people is not noble"

"Innocent? What innocent? All the quirkless men, women and children are a plague to society, they dirty everything with their impure and inferior bodies"

"They may be inferior in your eyes, but they are still human beings, they deserve to live"

"S-SHUT UP! ALL THE QUIRKLESS NEED TO FUCKING DIE, I WILL FORM ANOTHER ARMY, AND A GREAT HOLY CLEANSING CRUSADE, THE WILL OF GOD WILL START AND EVERY QUIRKLESS PERSON WILL DIE, AND PEOPLE WHO SUPPORT THEM WILL ALSO FUCKING DIE STARTING WITH Y-"

SMAAAAACK

The maniac didn't get to finish his sentence as he was smacked with a garbage bin so hard that he got TKO'ed instantly. Schmidt turned around to spot the green haired boy from earlier, holding a newly dented garbage bin.

"I guess we're even, Mr. Schmidt"

"I guess we are"

With Izuku, minutes before

"I think lady luck hates me" Izuku finally reached the spot of the earlier incident only to the man from earlier being pinned to the wall by another man who looked like he had a gun in his hand.

BA DUM

BA DUM

'Shit what should I do!?

BA DUM

BA DUM

Should I run and call the police. Wait, I don't have my phone with me, think Izuku,THINK!'

BA DUM

BA DUM

Izuku backed up to hide behind a few garbage bins, but all of that went down the drain once the man with what gun started shouting.

Izuku's body started to move on its own.

He grabbed one of the garbage bins with both of his hands, and ran with it towards the confrontation.

He hit the man with the gun with everything his battered body had, instantly knocking the maniac out cold.

The man from earlier turned his head to show a face which Izuku immediately recognised and so he said the only thing that came to his mind.

"I guess we're even, Mr. Schmidt"

"I guess we are" The man replied.

Outside Izuku's house

"Now, Katsuki behave yourself, and no swearing or shouting in front of my friends. Inko and Toshinori are my friends first, then your uncle and aunt" A woman with sand hair said while holding her son's ear, with her husband following behind.

"Let go of me you fucking hag!"

"Now show some manners, or you are going to beg to dear God that you never existed" She gave death glare so scary, that it would make even the most hardcore of heroes tremble. The glare made both the son's and the father's blood freeze.

"F-F-F-Fine, j-j-just l-l-let g-g-go o-o-f m-m-m-me"

"Now go ring the door bell, and be nice to Izuku"

'yeah right, as if I would be nice to that waste of space, he should feel lucky to even stand in my presence'

Ting-tong

Izuku opened the door to see the Bakugou's

"Oh, good evening Aunt Mitsuki and you too Uncle Masaru, please come in" Izuku said in a monotone voice

"Thank you Izuku! You see this Katsuki, this is called manners. Why can't you be more like Izuku"

Katsuki just scowled.

"Please, make yourself at home"

"So Izuku, what are you planning to with the 2 week vacation?"

"He'll probably be sitting his quirkless ass in his chair and play video games for 14 days"

"Katsuki! WHAT DID I TELL YOU"

"What, that's what he'll do, aren't you DEKU" Katsuki said with a smirk

"Well actually, I do have plans" Izuku said with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"And what might that"

"I got a part time job"

"HAH as if someone will hire your quirkless as-

'SMACK'

STOP HITTING ME YOU OLD HAG. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOhshwbsnkakn"

Mitsuki had pushed Katsuki's head into the sofa arm rest to silence him. Both Izuku and Masaru sweat dropped.

"That's wonderful, where did you get it?" Mitsuki said with a smile while still pushing Katsuki's head into the arm rest.

"Its near the city centre,by the huge mall. Its more like an internship as if I can impress the person who hired me within the next 14 days, his company will take me in as soon as I graduate from high-school "

"That's great new! , your only 13 and already have a job, take notes Katsuki"

"FLDHEBDJSKXBDKWBSK"

"Anyway, what's the pay?"

"Oh its"

Ting-tong

Izuku didn't get to finish the sentence as he was interrupted by the door bell.

"I'll get it"

He opened the door to see his parents, "Inko 'Titan' Yagi and Toshinori 'All Might' Yagi

"Oh, its you people"

Izuku turned around leaving the door open

'That was different, usually he would hug us' Both the Yagi's thought

"Don't you want to tell us about anything interesting that might have happened while we were away" Inko asked hoping to get an answer

"No, nothing interesting, although I did get a part time job. Besides I'm old enough for the 'Tell us what happened while we were away' thing"

'This is definitely different, he would tell us about the smallest thing with the greatest enthusiasm' His parents thought.

'And then there was the 'I'm old enough' part.

"If thats all, I'll be going to bed, I have to wake up early"

"But, Izuku my boy, we've brought Katsudon" Toshinori said when he showed him the plastic bags

"I'm full" Izuku simply said as he turned around to go into his room.

'Ok, something is definitely wrong, usually he would go hyper even talking about Katsudon' everyone of them, leaving out Katsuki, thought

"Izuku, are you alright?" This time it was Masaru who spoke up

"Never better, thanks for the concern" He said with a small smile but in a disinterested tone.

"Wait, Izuku you didn't tell us about your paycheck" Mitsuki asked hoping to get his attention

Izuku turned his back

"Its 700000 yen" He simply said before going to his room as he didn't bother to answer any other questions...

As soon as he reached his room, he dropped on to his bed, the only thing going through his head was the encounter few hours ago, the encouter with the first person who said that he could become a hero without a quirk, although at this point, he had already come to terms the he wont be a hero.

Flash Back

"What you did there was pretty brave, kid. Most people, even older than you would've just turned a blind eye and gone in the other direction"

"Thank you, Mr. Schmidt. But even I don't know what happened, my body kinda acted on its own. Before even I knew it, I was running with a trash can ha ha" Izuku told with a half laugh while blushing.

'This kid'

"Speaking of which, what were you doing on these streets alone without bodyguards, you do know that you have tens if not hundreds of enemies"

"I was... recollecting old memories"

"oh, like for nostalgia?"

"Something like that"

"So what's your quirk? You have great potential of becoming a hero"

This question and praise instantly made Izuku sad

'I could've gotten a quirk, but I don't have what it takes to be a hero, my own father told me'

"For the longest time I wanted to help people, from when I was 3years old I-I wanted to do good, become a hero for the sake of being one, but I realise now that all I've been doing was holding onto a fantasy, but now I know that its not possible for me to become a Hero."

"And why is that?"

"I... I'm quirkless" This answer immediately changed the mood of the conversation.

Izuku thought he knew what Schmidt will say next

"That doesn't matter"

"Huh"

"Real heros are not defined by their quirks, its their willpower , their courage and their untamed desire to help those in need. With the right amount of training you Can Become A Hero"

Izuku had waited for the longest time to hear those words, but it didn't matter anymore, he had already lost his ambition.

"Thank You but,...its not possible"

*Sigh* "There's no use arguing with you right? Anyway for saving me I think that you deserve a treat after which I shall give you a lift home, and I won't take no for an answer"

Izuku, who hadn't eaten anything from morning had no other choice, because if he said no he probably wouldn't be able to make it home.

"Fine"

After having dinner, In Schmidt's limousine

"Say, you said that you wanted to go for business, right? "

"Yup"

"Well how about, I hire you for the next 14 days and be your teacher, and if you can impress me within those days, my company will immediately hire you once you graduate, how does that sound"

"Well I think only a fool would decline such an offer... I'll take it! "

"Thats what I like to hear" Schmidt then took out one of his visiting cards and sighned behind it and also wrote 'Special Pass' on it.

'My time is running out, these 15 days are all I have left, and I hope you are The One, Izuku'

"Come to the given address tomorrow at 9 AM sharp"

"Ok, thank you very much Sir!

Wait! Stop the car, that's my house"

Izuku got out of the limo but before going asked about his paycheck

"Umm, sir, I don't want to be rude, but can I ask what my paycheck is? Its completely fine if you don't want to tell me"

Adelbert thought for a second but smiled and answered his question

"Its seven hundred thousand yen per week"

"SEVEN HUNDRED THOUSAND!!!"

"If you want to I can increase it"

"N-No s-seven hundred thousand i-is f-f-fine"

"Well then, its getting late and you should get some sleep... goodnight Izuku"

"Goodnight to you too SENSEI AND THANKS FOR THE FOOD! "

'Many people would have increased the amount, I think that I jave found The One.'

(A/nSo how was it, from now , i will add new chapters whenever I can.

Anyway, the ba dum, was izuku's heart beating and his body subconsciously trying to activate his quirk, only if he hadn't been interrupted, first by his dad, secondly by Schmidt and lastly by his own heroics and yes his quirk un-dormanted (if thats even a word) during the sludge incident but has not yet been activated)

also, Bakugou doesn't get OFA, he is just a candidate and by this time Allmight was getting more desperate, also Izuku's parents don't know that Bakugou is a bully, because izuku never told them)

Chapter 3 : And when you reach your limits... break through them


	3. Break Through Your Limits

Next Day

'What is this place' Izuku thought, completely oblivious to the fact that he was naked and flying. He was surrounded by clouds of all sizes. He was flying through them, over them, under them. Izuku looks in every direction, but all he can see are clouds (not the types to make it rain or storm, but peaceful ones), clear skies above said clouds and endless horizons.

'Is this the sky?' Under normal circumstances Izuku would've slapped himself for asking such a retarded question but this was NOT a normal circumstance. The sky, instead of being blue, was shining golden white, and the clouds were glowing brilliant hues of yellow and gold.

Then out of the blue, its started drizzle, but not with water, but with white particles.

Izuku was in complete bliss, the particles were hitting him like raindrops, but instead of feeling what he expected , he only felt just small pricks of cold before feeling warm, it was as if his body was absorbing the particles. A little while later, the particle shower stopped, leaving an energised Izuku

'Lets see what I can do now' He started to fly with absolute joy and happiness, he started doing loops and barrel rolls. Izuku decided to test his limit and began going heavenward.

'Lets see how far I can go!'

He kept going higher and higher. The light from the sky was getting brighter and brighter to the point that if anyone else would have seen the light, their eyeballs would have melted through their skull. But it didn't faze Izuku, the light didn't strain his eyes. He didn't know why but he felt like he was the happiest person alive.

'WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!!!'

THUMP

"Huh"

Izuku looked around to find himself on the floor of his room

'It felt so real'

Izuku got up to check his phone to see what time it was since he put away his All Might Clock.

'4:30, still dark. I have a lot of time before I have to meet Sensei, I think I will go out for a walk, All Might and Titan are still asleep... I think'

Izuku changed into simple blue track suit and pants and wore a pair of runners he bought a few weeks ago.

He carefully snuck out of the house to not wake up the Pro Heroes and started to jog lightly

'Man, that dream was something else' He thought as he jogged towards the nearest beach to observe the dawn break

'I still feel like I could just fly away, what's more is that dream suddenly made me want to look at the sunrise'

Izuku soon arrived at the beach. He went near the water and waited for the sun to rise.

'I wonder, what kind of things I have to do today, maybe dealing with accounts, maybe management or maybe even basic weapons designing. Oh no! what if I disappoint him on the first day, I don't want to embarrass myself'

Izuku was about to go into a panic attack when he noticed the distant horizon lightning up

'Well, at least I can watch the sunrise'

As soon as the first rays of sunlight hit Izuku, his entire body began glow white with a little touch of gold. And although it was not blinding, it was bright enough for Izuku to notice.

He could actually feel himself becoming more aware of his surroundings and felt more energised. It was like he got charged like a cellphone. He just stood there for the entire sunrise. When the last bit of the sun went above the horizon, his body finally stopped glowing. There was only one thing that ran through Izuku's mind...

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. WAS. THAAAAT"

He soon began to panic like there was no tomorrow. A million thoughts went through his head.

'Is this my quirk!?, did that strange dream have something to do with this?' Why did it show up 9 years after when it was supposed to'

Ring-Ring

Izuku was brought out of his thoughts and questions by his phone ringing. He took it out to see that it was Titan.

"Hello? Izuku?"

"Yeah"

"Where are you!? Your father and I are worried sick!?"

"I'm fine, just wanted to take a walk, besides what are you two afraid of anyway"

"Its just that the streets are dangerous nowadays, especially after the sludge villain incident, and we also wanted to tell you that we have to go back to Tokyo today for some important business meeting and thought if you wanted a lift to your "

"I think I'm old enough to defend myself or at the very least capable to call for help... I know I'm quirkless, but at least have some faith in me. And no I don't want your lift" Izuku retorted before hanging up.

'Something is definitely wrong with him, me and Toshi have to talk to him as soon as we come back'

Izuku returned home to find some breakfast and a note saying that his parents will come back after 3 weeks.

Izuku half heartedly ate the breakfast, got ready and began his short journey to the office building, nervous as hell.

Outside the office, 8:57

Izuku stood outside of a very modern looking office building

'So this is it,

This is where my life begins

One small step for me, one giant leap for... me, damn it Izuku no time to make jokes'

He was a about to enter, but was stopped by two heavily armed and armoured guards whose name tags read out WILLIAM and KAITO.

"What do you you think you're doing, don't you know that The Boss is inside"

"Anyone without an ID or Special pass is forbidden to go inside"

"Wait, I do have a pass"

Izuku then gave the visiting card from yesterday to the guards, the guards at first thought that it was a joke, since the CEO stopped using that type of visiting card, then they scanned it to make sure it was genuine

and it was.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, sir"

Both the guards were now standing in attention which startled Izuku and made him very confused

"Umm, its f-fine, everyone makes mistakes"

"Thank you, Sir! "

"Uuuuh, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Sir! "

"Why are you calling me 'Sir'? , I mean I'm just here for an internship, I don't even work here yet"

The guards looked at each other and thought the same thing

'Does he not know?'

"Sir, you carrying this particular type of business card already makes you a High Priority Individual, moreover, this card has His signature on it, which only shows your importance. This means that you can even ask for pickups and bodyguards. " The first guard spoke

"Show this card to anyone from the office and they would be happy to provide any help they can. Also, just show this to the people working in the cafeteria and they'll give all food you want for free and yes they WILL address you by 'Sir'. " The second one added.

Now Izuku was extremely confused, how could he, an Intern get HPI status, that too granted by the CEO of the company. Izuku would've pondered a little more, then he realised that he did save the man's life, yesterday.

But still, he did not expect the HPI status.

"Well t-then, I should better get going. Can you please tell me where Mr. Schmidt is?"

"Sure thing, he's in the VIP lounge, second floor. Anything else, Sir?"

Before Izuku entered, he said something which the guards didn't expect someone with a HPI status to say, mostly because till date, everyone who got that status were spoilt, arrogant assholes, who would misuse the power and often misbehave with the people working in the office and even offices in other parts of the world which led to Schmidt not giving anyone HPI status for a long time... until yesterday.

"Yes, I do have a request, please tell everyone in the office to not call me 'Sir', it does not look nice, nor does it feel right to me. I mean, everyone in the office is way more experienced in work and life than me, moreover all of you are at least 7 years older than me, if anything I should be the one calling you 'Sir'.

Anyways, I should get going, see ya later, William and you too Kaito." After which, Izuku went inside.

The two guards and the office workers who were about to enter were thoroughly impressed with the kid's behaviour, and only one thought was present in thier minds.

'What a kind and humble young man'.

What they didn't know was that the CEO and his butler were listening to the entire conversation from the balcony, all the while smiling to themselves.

"You've made the right choice, Sir"

"I guess I did, Faulkner,

I guess I did"

VIP lounge

Izuku knocked on the door before entering the lounge, the door opened to reveal a man, most like in his 40s,with grey hair and brown eyes.

"Aaa, you must be Izuku Yagi, I'm Joseph Faulkner, Mr. Schmidt's butler and Doctor, nice to meet you" The butler with the oddly cliché British accent said

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Faulkner" Izuku said whill shaking Faulkner's hand

"Come on in, Adelbert is waiting for" Izuku went in and immediately recognised a certain person sitting on the couch of the very expensive looking lounge, sorting some papers, next to him were three small boxes.

"Ah, Izuku you made it exactly on time"

"Didn't want to disappoint you, Sensei"

Schmidt only gave a small smile

"Come and take a seat" Izuku did as he was told and took the seat beside the CEO.

"So here's how your internship will go, for the first 7 days, you will answer these multiple choice questions that I have prepared for you, I think you will be able to complete them within 1 hour, after which a couple of the office workers will teach you about management, accounting, entrepreneurship, physics, chemistry, and I will teach you about basic weapon mechanics and design. At the end of the day you will give another test related to everything that you've been taught throughout the day. I know that It will be tough and that I'm asking a lot from you, but you must understand that your school will reopen soon and I won't be here anymore. Next week we'll go to Munich, to tell teach you about army management and to increase your Tactical skills.

Also, you will help the office workers with the knowledge you acquire which is why I will be paying you.

So how does it sound"

"I'll do it, I am extremely lucky to have a teacher like you and I will do any thing to make you proud of me, I will not give you a single chance to complain"

"No hesitation, eh? I like it"

"But there is one thing that I did not understand, what do you mean that you won't be here anymore?"

"O-Oh, by that I mean that I will be in... in Africa! Of course, you know terrorist groups and things of those nature, nothing for you to worry about"

"A-Any way, here this is your MCQ test paper and I've got something else for you"

Schmidt then took the three boxes and opened them. The first box contained a very expensive custom made cellphone, the second one contained a very expensive watch, and the third contained an expensive pen.

"Take these, and yes, I won't take no for an answer, I saw how badly damaged and old gen your phone is, and since you will be doing a lot of con-calls, you will need a better phone"

"Thank you Sensei, very much"

"I should tell you about the two speed dials of the phone. You see, if you press the power button 7 times, a limo will be dispatched immediately to your location from the office building and if you press the same button 16 times, a Secure and defend 'SECDEF' squad will be sent to you. This is because you are learning directly under me, and I can't have any student of mine be in dangerous situations without giving them a way out of it."

"I understand"

"Now then, start your test"

Seven days later.

Seven days have gone by, and every single one of Izuku's teachers were impressed with the boy, he had also become popular with all the workers of the office since he always helps them with even the smallest things. The entire office respected him and was very attached to the boy, not because he was HPI status, but because of his genuine good personality. Moreover, he never wanted much, he only wanted the office workers to accept him as he was and they did. Schmidt couldn't be more sure that he picked the right person to hand down his company to as the morning tests had secret moral questions, and as he expected, Izuku picked only the best answers. Izuku also assumed that the whole sunrise thing happens after every seven days, since it happened today too. He would look into it more after his internship was over.

Izuku was getting ready to leave after his seventh day when he was stopped by Schmidt.

"Izuku, you have impressed not only me, but the entire office. You also passed all the tests with flying colors, how does it make you feel!?"

"To be honest Sensei, even I can't believe it, in just a week, my whole life has changed for the better"

"It happens, anyway here take this" Schmidt handed him an envelope, Izuku opened it to find a credit card and bank passbook with Izuku's name one it.

"Ummm what is this?"

"Your salary"

"Salary. OH, SALARY!"Izuku said half screaming

"I completely forgot about that, but I kinda feel like I should be the one paying you guys since all of you taught me"

After hearing this, Adelbert smiled.

"Nonsense, you've helped a lot of people here. Now go and get yourself some new clothes and a bag. Meet me at 8 AM on the roof top helipad tomorrow. We're heading to

Munich. And don't worry about any passport or visa"

"Thanks for this Opportunity Sensei, you have no idea how much you've helped me"

Izuku said before leaving the building

"And you have no idea how much at ease you've made me, Izuku Yagi" Schmidt said to no one in particular.

He had only 6 days left rather than 8 to make the final decision,as after another checkup, he discovered that the cancer cells were growing a little faster than they previously were.

Munich

Never in his wildest dreams did izuku think that he would go to Germany, but here he was, on a Private jet that was about to land on German soil

After being driven to the 7-Star hotel where he would be staying for the foreseeable future, he was given instructions on where and when he was to meet Schmidt and also what he will be learning.

The first two days went by more than perfectly, with Izuku already impressing his new teachers with is personality, tactical and analytical skills,but on the third day, all hell broke lose. Izuku as asked to make a report of a past battle, but he didn't have the writing materials, and since Izuku didn't like others to do his work, he went to the closest mall to buy them, Schmidt also joined him, but told his bodyguards to stay outside the mall as he didn't want to look intimidating, much to their protest.

"So Izuku, do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Sensei, all I need now are a couple of File covers and I'll be goo-

BOOOOOOM

There was a loud explosion, screaming people and shattered glass everywhere.

Izuku was shell-shocked and disoriented, he was knocked down on the ground by force of the explosion, once he got his bearings back he opened his eyes, and what he saw made his blood run cold...

He saw that is Sensei was being held my his neck by a villain

"IZUKU R-RUUUUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE"

BA DUM

BA DUM

BA DUM

"Oh, is that some one precious to you, well don't worry, he'll die once I kill you. You've a thorn on my side for far to long Schmidt"

Izuku didn't say anything just stood there staring at the ground.

BA DUM

BA DUM

BA DUM

Izuku's body felt warm. The same warmth he was feeling all those days.

BA DUM

BA DUM

BA DUM

The same warmth he felt in his dream.

BA DUM

BA DUM

BA DUM

Then, Izuku's body began to glow with same white gold color. His hair had turned golden blonde by now. This was the moment that Izuku's quirk had shone for the first time.

"let him go"

"Huh, or else what"

"I said LET HIM GO"

"huh," the villain let go of Schmidt and started to walk towards Izuku

"Well then, I think I should kill you infront of Schmidt"

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IZUKU, RUUUUN! " Adelbert said while lying on the ground,

"I'M GONNA HAVE FUN PUMMELLING YOU TO DEATH, BOY!"

The villain lifted his arm to kill Izuku but then, the unthinkable happened...

Izuku on instinct, directed all the power of his entire body to his right arm and punched the villain with so much force that it sent him through 4 buildings. The shock wave was so great that it sent everyone 25 feet in the other direction and the resulting air pressure took their breaths away, literally.

Izuku was exhausted and felt severe pain in his arm. About five seconds later, he passed out due to the pain and lack of stamina. Last thing he heard was Schmidt calling out his name.

Izuku's Hotel room, Forth Day

Izuku woke up to see the face of Schmidt and Faulkner.

"Finally awake I see" Said Faulkner

"Good Morning, wanna have breakfast" Joked Schmidt

"Ha ha, very funny" Izuku tried to get up, but felt that his entire right arm was bandaged

"What the hell happened"

"You tell me, I thought you said you were quirkless! Moreover how the heck did you turn blonde! " Exclaimed Schmidt

"I don't know, I thought I was quirkless too, but"

"It seems that Izuku's quirk was dormant" Both Izuku and Schmidt raised an eyebrow at Faulkner's statement

"Dormant?"

"Yes, dormant, they may not be common but they aren't impossible.

You see, sometimes, to activate a quirk, a person needs to be... lets say, motivated. That's exactly what happened to you, Izuku.

Did you ever feel any change in your body when you were in a tight situation? "

And then it clicked in his head, everything made sense.

"YES! every time I was in a bad situation, my body felt warm, although I discarded the idea of that being my quirk"

"Well whatever it was, you need to control it, look what it did to your body. Anyway Faulkner let the boy have some rest. The entire hotel is under my protection so you don't have to worry about anyone attacking it. Also, don't worry about your school, I already informed the Principal that you would rejoin after 1 week due to your injury, you should probably tell your parents about it too."

"I'll... send a message"

Before Schmidt left, he said his final live words to Izuku

"Izuku, you have no idea how much you've helped me, I can finally be at peace now"

"Jees, no need to get all emotional on me" Izuku said with a smile

Adelbert returned it with sad smile

'If only I could've seen you grow into the shining Sun'

"Bye and... Goodnight, Izuku"

"Goodnight Sensei"

'Why do I feel like its the last time I'm going to see him'

Outside the hotel

"Faulkner, call the lawyers"

The next day Schmidt took to his bed.

With Izuku, morning of the sixth day

'I wonder why Sensei didn't visit yesterday, meh I think he's busy after the villain attack, speaking of which, I should check the news to see what was the aftermath of the attack '

Izuku turned on the T.V. and changed to the news channel, the first line he saw made him beg and pray to God that it wasn't true...

But it was true

Geneva

Izuku stood still in silence inside a beautiful enclosure with a small pond in it.

Infront of him, lie three grave stones.

The first one reading

Elena Schmidt

Beloved wife and mother

The second one read

Jonathan Schmidt

Beloved son

And finally the third one read

Adelbert Schmidt

Beloved Husband, Father and

Mentor

Izuku was standing there, unable to even speak.

The whole world may have felt the shockwaves of Adelbert's death, but no one felt it more than Izuku. He hadn't eaten properly in 3 days.

"Izuku" A voice called him from behind, he turned around to see Faulkner and his wife, Maria.

"Oh, hey Joseph"

"Izuku you've been standing there for 3 hours now, I think you should eat something"

"Thanks but, I'm... not hungry"

"Nonsense, the only thing that you've eaten in 3 days are 9 pieces of bread and 6 eggs"

"I know Joseph, but I'm completely lost, I don't know where to go from here" After hearing this, Joseph gave Izuku a smile, the type of smile that doctors give when they say that everything would be OK.

"Adelbert told me you would say that, so he told me to give this to you" Joseph took out a flash drive from his pocket and gave it to Izuku.

"What's in this?"

"I don't know, but he told me to give it to you"

"Ok I'll check it now itself" Izuku said with little enthusiasm

Inside his hotel room in Geneva

Izuku plugged in the flash drive, and saw only one video file in it,by the preview pic he could tell that the clothes were a little torn, meaning that it was recorded the day of the villain attack.

Izuku then played the video.

"Izuku, by the the time you see this, I'm probably dead. Now before you start a depressed mourning session, let me tell you a little about my past.

You see I was an orphan, but just like you, I wanted to become a hero. A hero whose only purpose was to help and save people. I even came up with my hero name 'Atlas'. But all that went down the drain when I found out that my quirk only gave me intelligence. At first I became depressed, then with quirk I began developing weapons and defence machines that I gave to countries in hopes that they would keep their borders safe.

Then I met Her, Elena, the most beautiful lady I had ever seen. We got married and even had a baby boy who she named after father 'Jonathan'. Me and my family were happy for a time, until that too was taken away from me. My wife and son died during a villain attack. This led me to isolating myself for three whole years. Then I founded The PMC. I was happy when I found out that my PMC was being praised as a Peace Keeping group rather than mercenaries. Then I was diagnosed with cancer all of my hope was gone again. I'm not saying about my past to get sympathy from you Izuku, or to show you that I am free from my suffering. No, I'm telling this so that you know that life will never be fair, you will have many hurdles, you will fall many times, but you must get up. I got back up many times Izuku, many times. But now its your turn. The real reason I recruited you was because you were one of the few good men left. I recruited you because I saw the future in you eyes. I recruited you because you are THE ONE, THE ONE I have been looking for so many years, THE ONE worthy to take over my Army and company. Use it to help people"

By this time, Izuku was clutching his heart , crying as all the emotions started to pour out.

"You have no idea what I would give up to watch you grow up into the good, understanding, caring, and strong man I know that you will become Izuku.

But, before I go, I'm going to tell you what I told you the first day we met. Now that you have a quirk

IZUKU YAGI, YOU CAN BECOME A HERO

I want you to train with everything you have

'I will'

I want you to become the best hero the world has ever seen!

'I will'

I want you to do the right thing.

'I WILL'

I don't want to you to become number one, I want you to be LEGENDARY

'I WILL'

'THANK YOU, SENSEI! '

AND LASTLY I WANT YOU TO TEST YOUR BARRIERS, YOUR LIMTS.

'I WILL BECOME A HERO'

AND WHEN YOU FIND YOUR LIMITS... BREAK THROUGH THEM!"


	4. I am not coming back

Aldera Junior High, Musutafu

"Yagi?"

"Izuku Yagi?"The homeroom teacher called out, but no response. "He's been absent for a whole week now. Although this 'boss' of his contacted the principal, I will have to talk to his parents" Teacher said to himself, thinking about why Izuku was absent from class for 1 entire week.

If it was any other student, he would let it slide, but this was Izuku Yagi, the most studious student in the class, perhaps the entire school. Once he came to school with burning fever and one time he attended classes with a fractured arm, much to the doctor's protest. So seeing him not coming to school was quite the shocker both for the students and the teachers.

"Hey Bakugou, do you think that Deku is absent because of last to last weeks beat down"

"Yeah, I think he's scared after punching you"

Both of Bakugou's goons said

"I don't care why he's absent, as long that useless trash is not in my presence" Bakugou said 'And if he shows his face again, I'll fucking kill him' He thought to himself

Right then, the class' attention was drawn to the door. It opened to reveal the principal of the school. He called the teacher out of the class to tell him something. Minutes later the teacher walked in with an announcement.

"Alright everyone, I've got an announcement to make.

Izuku Yagi won't be attending this school anymore"

Before the teacher spoke, everyone was disinterested, but after the announcement was made, everyone started murmuring.

Many were happy and many were sad, sad not because they were friends with him. No, they were sad because the couldn't copy his homework or cheat from him during the exams. But one thought was going through everyone's mind, 'why did he leave?'.

Some thought that it was because of the bullying, others thought it was because of the patronising. Another question came to everyone's mind, did Izuku find another school, or did he drop out.

After some moments of pondering, Bakugou spoke up

"Hey teach, did Deku tell any reason why he left the school. " Bakugou asked, worried if he was the reason why Izuku left, not because he cared for him but because if Mr. and Mrs. Yagi found out about the bullying.

"Also, which school is he now?"

"Yes, he did write something on why he left and where he is now"

The principal walked in holding a piece of paper

"His reasons for leaving the school are

1) Inadequate teaching

2)Teachers turning blind eye towards the behaviour of students towards him,

3)The 'looking down' and condescending behaviour towards him due to his quirklessness , and"

The fourth reason was patronising slap to every student's face

"4) Below average mental capacity, thinking power and brain matter of students".

Everyone was shocked, angry, guilty and a bit sad because they felt how Izuku felt.

'WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT QUIRKLESS TRASH THINK HE IS?' Bakugou was about to explode, both physically and metaphorically. 'I need to find out which school he goes to now, and when I find him...'

"Hey teach, where does he go to now, I need to teach him a fu-freaking lesson" At this, few of the students began to cheer for Bakugou

"Well, you better stop dreaming of teaching him a lesson, because honestly, he is beyond reach for you"

"Teacher, what do you mean 'beyond reach'?"

"He is in Germany"

Silence

"And he now goes to Rheinmetall Advanced Education"

"WHAT!!!" The whole class exclaimed together, also, to add insult to injury

"Through 100 positive votes and before you ask how he got in, he simply wrote 'I am better than all of you, that's how I got in'."

'How heck did he get in!?' was the collective thought, because someone cannot buy their way or just excel in the entrance exam of that school. The only way they can enter is by getting major vote percentage within 17 teachers after being interviewed by them, and Izuku Yagi, the quirkless Deku got in with 17 yeses.

"Are we talking about the same Izuku Yagi?"

Some student asked

"Yes, we are talking about the same Izuku Yagi, the Izuku Yagi that all of you looked down upon for being quirkless, that Izuku Yagi is now studying in Rheinmetall Advanced Education, one of the best schools till date "

Everyone else had mixed reactions, some feeling jealous, others ashamed, but Bakugou was full of rage

'One day, I'm going to find out, Deku'

With All Might and Titan

"Something is wrong with Izuku" All Might commented

"Yeah, its been 3 weeks since he last talked to us, moreover, he's not back from is 'Internship Trip' I think" Titan replied

"Wasn't he supposed to come back a week ago"? All Might asked in a worried tone

"He was, I called one of the neighbours to check if he was back home, but turns out, the lights haven't been turned on in 2 weeks. And he gave house keys to the neighbour.

I tried contacting him, but all I received were text messages saying 'Busy'"

'I hope nothing bad happened to him'

They were heading back to their home after 3 weeks of no stop hero work, both national and international, and one thing that they both agreed was that they had to figure out what was wrong with their son.

After reaching their home, All Might and Titan (in their normal attire) ordered food as they were too tired to cook. After having their food, they tried to contact Izuku.

At first they calling him, he would not pickup the phone.

They also tried messaging him, but got no response.

Then checked his Facebook account to get any clues, but they saw that the last time he was active was 3 weeks ago, the last time they talked to him. This was starting to really worry the parents as their son was very addicted to Facebook, although he didn't have any friends , and seeing him not log in for 3 weeks was a tel tale sign that something had happened.

"Did he give any address of his job?" Toshinori asked

"No, but I'll go and check his room to see if he left any notes" Inko answered, choosing those particular set of words fearing the worst. Toshinori also knew what his wife meant, but praying for it to not be the truth.

Praying that his son didn't run away, or worse

"You don't mean..."

"We have been absent from most of his life... At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if he thinks that we hate him or are avoiding him"

There was a pause

"So I think its entirely possible that he ran away" Inko explained in a sad and defeated tone.

She then went to the 1st floor and stood outside for a solid 2 minutes, mentally preparing herself. She then entered the room and what she saw froze her...

"T-Toshi" Inko called out to him

"Coming"

Toshinori entered the room, only to be shocked by what he saw.

The All Might admiring, no worshiping boy's room was devoid of any type of All Might merchandise. The shelves that once housed All Might toys of all shapes, sizes and forms now lay baron, deserted. Call it hero's intuition, but Toshinori had this clawing feeling that he was responsible for this and Inko had the very bad feeling the they were about to lose something or someone. Both of them just stood there for at least a minute straight before a phone call from downstairs pulled them out of their shocked states.

They hurried downstairs to answer the phone, hoping that it was their son. And it was...

They put the phone on speaker.

"Hello, Izuku!? Where are you? I've been so worried.

You didn't respond to phone calls or text messages. You've even been inactive from Facebook" Inko asked desperately and worriedly

"Yes son, we..."

There was a brief pause, Inko and Toshinori looking at each other, both of them knew what they had to do, they couldn't hide it from their son after getting those bad feelings .

What they didn't know was that were in for a heck of a surprise...

"have something very important to tell you." All Might spoke

After a brief pause he spoke again

"Its regarding our jobs and the truth of who we ar-"

"No"

"H-Huh?"

"No, I'm not coming back, All Might" Izuku said in a cold tone filled with anger.

Both the parents stopped, unable to form any words and by listening to Izuku's cold tone and underlying anger, they both knew they messed up... bad

"I-Izuku please don't say things like that, we wanted to tell you for the longest time but-"

"But what huh? Afraid that some villain will try to abduct me, afraid that I would be crushed after hearing that my dad is the No1 hero and my mom is No17 hero and I don't have any quirk, or afraid that I would become a spoilt, egotistical child...

Which excuse is it, please do tell"

"I-We-" They were having problems trying to form sentences

"Both of you have no clue what I've been through the past 10 years. I know that being a hero is difficult, and its even harder to spend time with family, but you have no clue how much I hated myself for being quirkless and helpless. Helpless because both of you were never there for me. The number of times I wanted to talk to you about my problems, about how I was treated in school but all you two did was shrug it off, completely ignoring it. And I always thought that you hated me for being quirkless, which you probably do"

"N-No, we could never possibly hate you, please don-" Inko said with teary eyes

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say anymore... I have made up my mind, I AM NOT COMING BACK, NEVER and PLEASE DON'T CALL ME YOUR SON, ANY RELATION WE HAD, IS BROKEN"

"I-Izu...p-please, we're sorry" Both the older Yagi's were crying at this point

"Sorry doesn't fix the scars of the torment I went through,

And All Might, you have no right to tell if I'm worthy or not;

not of inheriting your quirk,

but of becoming a hero" With that he hung up,

Toshinori and Inko Yagi were crying their eyes out, holding onto each other, trying to comfort each other as now, they have lost the most precious thing of their lives.

With Izuku

'Was that too cold?' he thinks for a second, before throwing his old phone into a river.

"Will you ever forgive them or talk to them, Izuku?" Asked Faulkner.

"In the future... Maybe,

now, Not a chance" Izuku replied.

"Anyway, you requested for me"

"Yes I did,

I need a proper diet and a workout routine."


	5. 10 Months of Hell and the Exam

(Before the chapter begins, I'll explain a few things about Izuku's quirk. He gets a threshold percentage of 120% which he can direct throughout his body. For instance, if he only wants speed, he can direct 60% to both of his legs thus allowing him to use 120% in total for mobility. He can do the same things with his arms. Directing the percentage to his head and Torso gives him different abilities... But his threshold doesn't increase {yet} which means that if he uses 80% for mobility, he'll have only 40% to work with. Also, the probability of him breaking his bones when he uses his punches or kicks increases with the percentage he is using. That means, using 20% to punch has less chances of breaking his arm than using 80%.

Another thing I want to say is, Izuku's number was tracking protected by Schmidt when he began his internship. All Might and Titan tried to look for him, but were unable to find him. They even went to Germany to ask his school to ask about him, but Rheinmetall had a strict policy to not reveal anything about their students. Especially since the Mother's and Father's information was blank in the entrance form... How Toshinori and Inko felt during the 10 Months will be explained in a later chapter. Btw, Izuku won't be OP, but he will make it look like he is as powerful as All Might using his deception skills.

Also, their might be some weird sentence cuts since I copied and pasted everything from MS word, and leaving out a few mid sentence cuts, the remaining cuts between dialogues are to show that different people are speaking.

And about the 120%, I did it because of simplicity, I could have done 16.6666666 but I felt it was redundant. Plus I wanted Izuku's full power to be 100% Izuku's OFA plus 20% more, besides... Izuku somehow managed to use 1 million percent out of one hundred percent.

Nedzu and the others didn't know about Izuku because All Might and Titan was paranoid about Izuku getting kidnapped... the paranoia only increased after it was revealed that Izuku was quirkless. It was also the reason they distanced themselves from him, coming home after a month or so. Therefore they didn't know much about Izuku's treatment in school. They would ask their neighbour to look after him from time to time, but most of the time, Izuku was left alone)

Düsseldorf, Germany.

Inside Izuku's Apartment.

"Faulkner, I want you along with the best pediatricians, body trainers, quirk trainer and bodybuilders to make a diet and workout routine. The type of routine that will push my body to its extreme limits but not kill me. I have an idea of what my quirk is, so bring in a trainer with strength enhancement quirk. Also, call someone who can teach hand-to-hand combat"

"Will do, sir."

"Oh, and Faulkner, tell the media that the company is being handled by the council, for now"

"I will, but may I ask why, Sir?"

"I don't want to be on the news before I become a Pro Hero, and I also don't want to walk around with 10 or 15 bodyguards ...And please don't call me 'Sir', Izuku is fine" Faulkner only nodded left the room.

Izuku then went to the balcony, watching the sun set over city and the Rhine. The apartment was the most expensive in the entire city. It was a penthouse with 7 large rooms, a living room, kitchen, a bedroom, a gym, a storage room, a study room and an office room.

The apartment building itself was located by the river bank near the city centre, thus making it easy for Izuku if he had to buy something. It was also located close to Rheinmetall Advanced Education, one of the best schools Europe had to offer.

He managed to get in with 17 out of 17 yeses by impressing the teachers with his personality, analytical and tactical mind, ability to make good plans under pressure, good morals. Although at first he got 16 yeses (which was very good), but after hearing who his mentor was, the last interviewer also said a yes, because if Schmidt personally taught the boy, then there must be something that the teachers hadn't seen in him yet, but were eager to find out.

"Well, better check what the new classes are"

Izuku went to the study room and started checking the subjects and class routine.

"So... physics, chemistry, mathematics, biology, English, German language, economics , computer science and mechanics...

woooow, they used the 'Advanced Education' in the school name for a reason. There is also fencing, swimming, horse riding, improv and... deception class ?

welp its time to bring out my inner politician."

'I wonder what kind of quirks the other students will have'

Next day

Izuku had just returned home after having breakfast at a nearby restaurant. He went to the living room to watch some TV when the doorbell rang.

Izuku opened the door to reveal Faulkner and a very muscular and tall guy. Izuku assumed him to be the trainer with the strength enhancement quirk. Faulkner then handed him the papers with the workout routine.

"So Izuku, there you have it, your workout routine. Me and a couple of doctors and trainers worked through the night to make that routine"

"Thank you for that"

"Izuku, to be frank, the coming months will be total hell for you, are you sure you want to go through this?" Faulkner asked in a serious way

"Yes, yes I am. Everyone else had about 10 years to train their quirk, so I need to make these 10 months equivalent to 10 years"

"Commendable.

Anyway, I have informed the restaurant across from the building about what your diet is, they will deliver the required food every day for the foreseeable future"

"Thanks"

"I should also introduce you to Verner Schwarzenegger" Faulkner said as he looked towards the buff man.

"Nice to meet you Izuku Yagi, I will be your trainer for the next 10 months, not only for you body, but also for your quirk."

"Yes, Mr Schwarzenegger has a degree in studying Strength Enhancer quirks"

"I heard that you were deemed quirkless due to your dormant quirk, but nothing to worry about. Strength Enhancement quirks can take time to manifest, mostly due to the fact that the users subconscious mind is masking the power, untill the body is developed and capable of handling the power .Some take 1 extra year, some take 2, but in your case, the quirk was dormant for 10 years, just to show how powerful it is." Verner explained to Izuku

"But, I damaged my arm when I first used it"

"Hmmm, then that could mean only one thing, you went through a forced quirk activation"

Both Izuku and Faulkner became confused

"Allow me to explain, you see from the beginning of the human race, we have this power we call 'Hysterical Strength', something that gets activated when we are in extreme stress. It gives us physical strength in times of panic or near death experiences , but nobody knows where this strength comes from. When quirks started showing up, the Hysterical Strength played and still plays a crucial role in activating dormant quirks. When someone without an active quirk feels he is in grave danger, the Hysterical Strength kicks in and shatters their mental barrier. You must have had a near death experience. But that also meant that it would damage the user as their body was not ready to handle the quirk's full power"

Izuku thought for a second, and then everything made sense

"Yes, yes this makes perfect sense now, about 3 weeks ago I was attacked by a villain that tried to take over my body. It really did felt like I was dying, my vision was going black and my body felt weak." Izuku said recalling the incident before shuddering a little.

"It makes even more sense as after that incident, every time is was in a bad situation by body would feel warm and heart nearly exploded, as before the only thing that happened was my body felt warm."

But soon realization dawned on him. His body was not yet ready to handle his quirk, which meant that it was impossible to get into a Hero course, a good one at that.

"But" Izuku voice became sad

"That means I won't be able to apply for hero course"

"What do you think I'm here for? You did hire me to train you after all?" Verner said and Izuku became confused again.

"But... didn't you tell me that my body was not ready to handle my power?"

"I said that your body was not ready to handle your quirk's Full power. Which means that you will have to use the amount of power that your body can handle... which means say 20 or 40 percent and seeing what 100 percent of your power can do, you would still be strong if you use even 20% of your power"

After hearing this, Izuku's face and voice lightened up instantly

"Well then, I should take my leave, and take this" Faulkner handed Izuku the paper. "This contains the routine and the location of Mr Schwarzenegger's training center"

"We'll start your training from Monday, and I would recommend that you enjoy the these two days because from Monday, your life will be hell" Verner said before leaving the apartment.

10 months, I have to make each and every second count' Izuku held that thought for a second

'For Sensei'

That word still brought bittersweet memories.

He then began going through the routine

'Holy shit, he wasn't lying, my life is going to become hell'

His training routine consisted of

Waking up at 4 AM

70 push ups

70 pull ups

70 jumping Jacks

then running 3.5 Km to Verner's training center, where he will do

70 seconds wall sits

70 mountain climbers

70 sprinters

70 high knee

70 squats

and weight lifting.

He had to somehow do it in 1 and a half hour, he would then train with his quirk for another 1 hour.

He would then return back to his apartment by running another 3.5 Km.

Then from 7 to 7:40, he will have to get ready for school and have breakfast

His school will start at 8 AM and continue till 4 PM (6 normal subject class per day, 1 extra curricular class and lunch break, each lasts for one hour)

He would then have to finish his homework or do other things till 8 PM, after which he would have to do

70 squats

70 sit ups

70 air punches

and go for another 7 Km run, after which Izuku eat his dinner and go to bed before 10 PM.

His Saturday and Sunday routine will be same, only in these two days he train more hours since the school is closed.

On Saturdays, he would practise hand to hand combat from 8 AM to 12 PM and practice with his quirk from 12:30 PM to 4:30 PM.

Same thing on Sundays, except he would meditate for 4 hours then have four hours free time.

Izuku's diet consisted of nothing but vegetables, chicken, skimmed milk(no other dairy products), fruits, eggs and fibre rich items, protein shakes and growth drinks.

1st Month

The first month was the most painful for Izuku. He would often black out from the pain of his muscles that he had to endure. Sometimes, his trainer would suggest to take rest, but his only response was

"I have to make each and every second of these 10 months count, and rest is a luxury I cannot afford"

2nd Month

The second month was not as painful as the first, but still bad. He had also made progress with his quirk, learning how to control how much he wanted to use and also found out that it was as stockpile quirk that absorbed solar radiation. He had also gained a little confidence, although he still stuttered while talking in a group or talking to girls. He also had Faulkner go to Musutafu and build a house at the beach where he first absorbed the solar radiation.

3rd Month

Izuku at this point was used to the pain. He had stopped blacking out and even trained through high fever and thunderstorms, another example of his unbreakable willpower. Izuku had also found out that his quirk also depends on stamina as it helps convert the solar energy to kinetic energy. He had stopped stuttering and was even more confident.

4th Month

Izuku no longer felt his muscles pain. He had grown taller due to the growth drinks. His hair had become a little dark and he also got a haircut (think of the post Ragnarok Thor hair colour and hair cut). He also discovered that he could divert different percentage of power to different sections of the body, thereby concluding that his threshold is 120%. He also learns that as he grows, the strength of his 120% will also increase. He was also confident enough to talk on stage during improv class and also giving an inspirational speech during a debate competition.

5th Month

Izuku had become more formidable at hand to hand combat. At this point all of the teachers of the new school were praising him because of how studious Izuku was. He was also liked by his entire class as he would always help them. But the students would never take advantage of Izuku as they too help him when he needed it. One of the students then commented that Izuku's old friends must miss him dearly, which Izuku denied. He then revealed to them that he never really friends and told them that was bullied, patronised and mistreated for being 'quirkless', and how the teacher ignored it. The whole class was in disbelief and angry. They couldn't bring themselves to believe that someone as good a Izuku never had friends and angry because the very thought of him being beaten up made their blood boil. Some of the hotheads of the class even gave them their number, so that he could call them in his hour of need. The teachers now understood why Schmidt liked the boy. Izuku never said no to helping others and was always respectful to the other students. Even those who had weak quirks.

6th Month

Izuku was now working on his reflexes without using his quirk. He was also training his hand-leg-eye coordination.

Izuku was also learning how to use guns, rocket launcher and also learning how to operate tanks and SPGs (with assistance). He also learned how to fly a helicopter.

Izuku was also making great school progress.

7th Month

Izuku discovered that he was able to gain a type of 6th sense when he directed 20% of his power to his head. He called it 'Predator sense'.It allowed him to see through thin walls, night vision, enhanced hearing and sight, and etc,. He also learned that he could direct raw solar radiation to his fist to make them glow, but it didn't have any offensive effects. Izuku had developed a likeable banter filled personality because of the improv class.

8th Month

Izuku had exceeded all the expectations Verner and Faulkner . Not only did he endure through the torturous routine, but he also finished his training 2 months months early.

9th Month

Izuku had given his final exams, and after getting the results, he and his classmates exchanged numbers and made promises to never forget one another, and that they will always keep in touch, after which they had a party at one of the student's house and said their final goodbyes. Izuku had mastered as much as he could about his quirk. He thought which hero school to go to, and even pondered about going to Rheinmetall Heroix, but decided to follow his childhood goal of going to UA. As his final exam was over by the 10th day of the month, he used the remaining 20 days to intern with firefighters and police officers. Izuku's training had also got him 8 pack abs. Along with his height, hairstyle, emerald eyes and light freckled face meant that whenever he would visit the pool or beach, every teenage girl/woman (some 10 or even 20 years older than him) would stare at him with not so innocent eyes. That led to him covering up his body most of the time as he hated showing off. One of those days, he was threatened by some douchebag because he 'Stole all the women's attention'. But Izuku knocked him out with a single 20% uppercut. That earned him even more attention as not only was he good-looking but also strong. Moreover the douchebag was the spoilt child of some millionaire and would harass girls or women who went to that pool. So he was crowded, thanked, complemented and even kissed by some girls. Izuku somehow managed to stutter his way out of the crowd as although he could talk to girls, he was not good with girls in swimwear. After that day, Izuku swore to himself that he would never go to another public pool.

Final Month, Musutafu

Izuku returned to Musutafu, and was very impressed by how his house turned out to be. He even thought that Faulkner had gone a little overboard with the design and size of the house, It even had its own dock and helipad.

(Imagine Stark's Malibu house, but with a rooftop helipad and stairs leading down to a dock)

The house high tech in every single way possible.

As Izuku finished his training one month early, he had extra time to do whatever he wanted with the time he had before the exam, although he would still do his morning workout routine.

While going for his morning run, he came across Dagobah beach. A beach littered with garbage, Izuku frowned to see the place so dirty and remembered something that the police officer he was interning with for 10 days told him

'Just having hero status is not enough. Service is what matters'

Izuku decided to put those words to practice.

He started to clean the entire beach by himself. Cleaning for 10 hours from 7 AM to 5 PM.

Izuku, with the help of his quirk managed to clean the entire beach in 20 days.

He decided to train in this beach rather than the one close to his house as this beach was roughly 3.5 Km from his house.

Two days later, the news of his deed made it to the newspaper and eyewitness say that a boy with blonde hair was seen cleaning the beach. He would also visit the office to check on how the office workers were doing. (The Musutafu Branch was one of the only branches of the company along with the Geneva, Dusseldorf and Munich branch that knew Izuku was now the CEO) And they couldn't be happier as the company didn't fall in the hands of someone power-hungry.

3 days before the entrance exam

"Ok... Just 3 more days to go, can't say I'm not nervous. If the old me was where I am now, I'm sure he would've passed out due to nervousness by now." Izuku was talking to himself like a madman while absorbing solar energy.

"All I have to do is play it cool and everything will be fine, A-Okay" He said while simultaneously sweating like a waterfall.

"HOLY SHIT, EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY

WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO,

WHAT IF I FORGET EVERYTHING I

LEARNED FOR THE WRITTEN EXAM, WHAT

IF I FAIL TO IMPRESS THE TEACHERS,

WHAT IF I WAKE UP AND REALISE THAT

THIS IS ALL A STUPID DREAM AND IM JUST

QUIRKLESS DEKU...WHAT IF THE

MARTIANS ATTACK, WHAT IF GODZILLA

COMES OUT OF THE OCEAN...

calm down Izuku, its not the time to have a panic attack, you still have other options like Shiketsu. Even Heroix is still up." Izuku said to himself.

"GOD ITS SO FRUSTRATING" Izuku unconsciously directed 120%(which is equivalent to 100 20 % of Izuku's OFA when he gets it. It is 20% more powerful because of the training ) to his right arm and punched the air with so much force that it momentarily parted the ocean in front of him, before the water formed archways. Then all the displaced water was rushing towards him like a mini Tsunami. Izuku braced himself for both the water and the pain from his broken right arm...but, there was no pain in his arm. He looked down to see that his arm was completely fine. He wanted to examine his arm, but realised that a huge wave was about to in gulf him, so he redirected 120% to his arm again and seconds before the wave hit him, he punched towards the sky. The air pressure generated by the kinetic energy was so great that it turned the water into drops launched them into the sky.

'Wait, have I mastered my quirk?I think I have!, I can use 120% Impacts without any backlash' The now confident Izuku thought to himself before preparing another 120% Impact.

So he punched the air again with the same amount of force he used the last time.

But this time, although it was a successful Impact, he broke his entire arm, like the other times he used 120%.

'FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKK, I need to heal this quick'. He then quickly activated Superheal

 **Superheal: Izuku can heal himself by directing 120% to his Torso, which makes his heart imbue his blood with solar healing particles. However, it drains his stamina very much and makes him vulnerable and unable to defend himself or attack.**

Izuku immediately redirected all the energy to his torso, seconds later, his right arm was completely healed. He sat down as he was a bit exhausted from using 'Superheal'. He then noticed that his radiation absorption time was over and so he concluded that he could use 120% SS without damaging himself during the recharge period. What he didn't notice was that the recoil shockwave and air pressure made a flat crater around him.

"So I can't harm myself during the recharge time... good to know, I should probably request for a pickup" He then proceeded to press the power button 7 times.

"That's quite a powerful quirk you've got there" A male voice spoke

"Huh?" Izuku turned around to see 3 people who he immediately recognised.

A few minutes ago

"I can't believe I let you drag me into your full night petrols"

The R rated hero Midnight grumbled while walking with her two colleagues, Present Mic and Eraserhead.

"Yeah, last time I checked, I was the most persuasive out of us three." Mic said

"I want sleeeep" Midnight said in a a whiney way.

"Now you know why I love sleep so much" Aizawa said with a grin.

"Also this is your punishment for hiding my precious sleeping bag"

"Ok" Mic huffed

"6 days gone, 1 more to go"

"By the way, why are we going this way? all of our homes are near the main city" Midnight asked Aizawa

"I wanted to see Dagobah beach again, now that it has been cleaned" Aizawa replied

"Oh yeah, Dagobah beach, I have a lot of memories connected to that place" Mic said

"Me too" commented Midnight

After a couple of minutes they reached the beach and walked down the stairs to the sand.

"Aaah, this place brings back a lot of memories" Aizawa said with a small smile.

The other pros agreed.

Then out of the corner of their eyes, they noticed something.

They fully turned their heads to see what looked like a boy with blonde hair, glowing.

They were about to go near him to ask what he was doing when the boy reared his arm and punched the air at the direction of the ocean. For a spilt second, the heros could see that the water had parted in two, after which, they were immediately knocked down on the ground due to the recoil shockwave. The shockwave was immediately followed up by strong winds that managed to push the pros back a little. They were about to stand up, but were knocked down by another, stronger shockwave followed by even stronger winds (this shockwave was even more powerful because Izuku punched towards the sky, which meant that the shockwave was spreading horizontally). As they were trying to get up , they were knocked down a third time by another strong shockwave, followed by a powerful gust of wind.

The pros finally were able to get back on their feet. They saw the boy sitting on the ground, and after a minute of silence, Mic spoke the only three words his mind could process.

"So much power" Mic said in an astonished tone

"Couldn't agree more" Midnight told in an equally astonished tone.

"Imagine what would happen if his punches were directed towards us" Aizawa said with wide eyes

"I don't want to imagine that" Mic said

'That power felt familiar' all three of them thought.

They went near the boy and noticed that he was talking to himself, unaware of them.

"So I can't harm myself during the recharge time... good to know, I should probably request for a pickup" the boy said as he took out his phone and pressed the power button 7 times in rapid succession.

"That's quite a powerful quirk you've got there" Aizawa said after a moment of silence

"Huh" the boy turned his face to reveal familiar looking emerald eyes and face.

"Oh, good morning Eraserhead, you too Present Mic and Midnight" Izuku said before turning his head towards the ocean. Then realization dawned on him. There were three very famous pro heroes standing behind him. Izuku immediately stood up and turned around.

"ERASERHEAD ; MIDNIGHT ; PRESENT MIC!" Izuku half screamed.

"Oh my God, I am a very big fan of yours... which is why I'm geeking out and now I'm making self aware statements aren't I ? I'll stop talking now."

The heroes only sweat dropped at the boy's antics.

"So what was that about, practicing your quirk?" Aizawa questioned

"No, I was... getting rid of some frustration"

"What kind of frustration relieving method was? If you want I could tell you some other methods, for instance, at night you could try to play with your-hmmmmph" Midnight was about to say something but was cut off when her face (leaving out her nose) was mummified by Eraserhead's scarf.

"Ignoring whatever she was about to say, you planning to become a hero?" Asked Eraserhead.

"I am. I want to go to UA"

"Well with a quirk as powerful as yours, you'll definitely get into UA" Mic said

"You see, there's a problem, the power that I used just then was my full power"

"And the problem is?" Inquired Eraserhead

"Let me explain. Using my full power can severely damage my body"

Eraserhead , Mic and probably midnight too

gave him a confused look.

Izuku then continued to explain that his quirk wasn't meant to show up this early, that he had only 10 months to train with his quirk and how his quirk got activated.

"So how much can you use?"

"40% to 60%, 70% at best"

"Then that's not a problem, seeing what your full power can do, 60%, hell even 40% should be adequate for whatever practical exam they will have"

"Really?"

Izuku saw a couple of people in black suits standing above the stairs and knew it was time to go.

"Anyway, I have to rush now, 3 days to get ready for the written exams"

"Before you go, what's your name"

Izuku just smiled and said

"You will know my hero name when I make my debut"

With that he ran up the stairs and disappeared.

"This kid" Aizawa grinned

And although the pros didn't say anything to one another, Izuku's face reminded them of two of their old classmates, Toshinori Yagi and Inko Midoriya.

Over the next few days, Izuku had studied everything he could and also gave his attacks names.

Mercury Impact is 20%

Venus Impact is 40%

Mars Impact is 60%

Saturn Impact is 80%

Jupiter Impact is 100% and

Solar Impact is 120%.

The day of the exam, Outside the UA gates

'So... today is the day, the culmination of all my hard work for the past 10 months will show on this day' Izuku thought before going into the building.

After giving the written test, the students were called into an auditorium where Izuku saw a familiar pro hero.

After being instructed by Mic, the candidates headed to their respective battle centres.

Outside the gates of the city, Izuku could see candidates with a very diverse range of quirks, if only he had his notebook

'Hmm, my notebooks'

Then he noticed a particular boy's quirk...

"Iida was it?"

"Yes, do you have any questions regarding the exam"

"Uhhh, no. I was just curious if you are related to Ingenium."

"H-How did you know?"

"Well, I'm a very big hero nerd, and the calves kinda gave it away. Anyways good luck for the exam."

"Yeah, You too. What's your name by the way? "

"Yagi, Izuku Yagi"

A few seconds later

"RIGHT LETS START" Mic's voice echoed from the tower.

And while the other students were still thinking about what to do, Izuku immediately took action.

'I need to reach the robot heavy zone fast, directing 50 percent to both of my legs, and 10 percent to both arms'

As soon as he reached the hot zone, he redirected 20% to both of his legs, so that he would be able to use the remaining 80% as he wanted.

At first he used a Saturn Impact to to destroy a line of 1 pointers, giving him 10 points. Then he used Mars Impacts to take out a couple of 2 and 3 pointers, earning him another 21 points.

In a dark room, many people were watching the candidates take out robots.

"Clearly, the candidates don't know how many robots are there or their locations" a small mouse like animal said

"They have limited time and a vast area to hunt down every last target. Some use information gathering to plan out their strategy, others use speed to remain ahead of their peers, some use brute force . Of course being calm under pressure is also important. Then there are those who use a combination of all of these tactics, they are the ones who get the top scores" The screen changed to show Izuku getting one 3 pointer to launch its missile and hit and destroy another 3 pointer.

Izuku was in the process taking out two 3 pointers when he heard Iida's voice.

"YAGI, DUCK"

Izuku immediately ducked and saw Iida jump above him and take out a 2 pointer that was sneaking up behind him.

"THANKS"

"NO PROBLEM"

"IIDA DUCK!"

Now it was Iida's time to duck, then Izuku threw the one of the 3 pointer at four 3 pointers behind Iida.

"THANKS"

"NO PROBLEM"

In the observation room

"A Perfect example is that candidate, he is making plans on the go and using his cool headedness to implement said plans, but he won't shy away from using brute force"

"Vlad, what's his name by the way?" Eraserhead asked.

"The blonde candidate's?"

"Yeah"

"His name is Izuku" Vlad stopped reading, looking surprised.

"Izuku Yagi" This name surprised everyone, even the principal.

"So that's why he looked so familiar, and also the reason why his quirk felt familiar" Midnight said

"His quirk felt familiar?" The principal raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, 3 days ago we encountered him practicing, and the recoiling shock wave and air pressure from his punches was enough to knock us down 3 times in quick succession."

"That does sound like All Might's power."

'Strange' , the principal thought 'All Might hasn't chosen a successor yet, I wish he was present here today'

"And his emerald eyes... Inko Midoriya" Midnight said

"Hah! that means I won the bet... handover the 5000 yen, Aizawa"

"Yes, yes you won. But what I don't understand is why he is not taking admission through Recommendations."

"He won't be able to, All Might already got one student in". Nezu replied

"I think he wants to prove something to someone" Every teacher agreed to Midnight's statement.

"I guess" Aizawa spoke.

"All in all, this year's batch seem to be promising" Midnight said

"That maybe so, but the real test is yet to come. Lets see how they react."

With Izuku

Izuku at this point had accumulated 90 points in total, and was more than confident that it was enough for him to get into. Then suddenly the ground started shaking. And moments later gargantuan robots filled the battle centre.

'So this is a zero pointer'

Everyone was running away, Izuku was about to run too, but heard a cry for help. Izuku couldn't pinpoint the location of the sound, so he used Eagle vision to find it. After using eagle vision he saw that a girl was trapped under some rubble, and she was about to be crushed by a zero pointer.

Izuku's legs moved on their own... he began running towards the zero pointer.

Every teacher in the observation room was grinning at this point. Seeing this boy, son of All Might and Titan, Izuku Yagi, a kid they had no connection with, run towards danger to help someone in need just like a true hero should. They couldn't expect less from him.

"That's right, anyone may be blessed with a powerful quirk, but only some possess the most important trait of a true hero." Nezu said.

Izuku directed 60% to both of legs, and jumped as high as the robot...

"Self sacrifice" Nezu concluded

Izuku then directed everything he had to his right arm.

'I don't want you to be Number 1, I want you to be Legendary' those words echoed in his mind

"SOLAAAAAR IMPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACT!"

BOOOOOOOOM

As soon as Izuku's fist hit the robot, its entire body was first pushed back, then its head came off and finally it toppled and crashed into the ground.

The recoil shock wave knocked down many of the candidates and the air pressure had made it difficult for them to breathe for a few seconds.

Izuku was happy that he saved someone, but noticed how high he was and went to panic mode. Seeing that he was falling quickly, he did the only thing he could at that time. He directed everything to his head, thus activating Supertime.

 **Supertime: Izuku's ability to nearly stop time when he directs 120% of his energy to head... It accelerates his brain power so much that it nearly stops time for him. Thus giving him time to think in tight situation. However, if he keeps using it for more than 7 seconds, which is equivalent to 70 seconds, he will immediately pass out.**

'Ok Izuku, don't panic, you're 7 stories high and rapidly falling , but you have 70 seconds to come up with a plan' Izuku thought for 30 seconds before he finally got an idea

'Ok all I have to do is redirect everything to my soles of my feet and right before hitting the ground I have to move my legs, so that the air pressure would act as a cushion. I hope it works' And it did work. The dust settled to reveal Izuku standing. He tried to lift both of his arms in triumph but soon realised that that it was a bad idea as his right arm was broken.

"Wow did you see that!"

"Yeah, that right there... is true power"

"Holy shit that guy just destroyed a zero pointer!"

"How the heck did he survive the fall?"

In the Observation room

"That... was impressive"

"It was, he took out a zero pointer in one punch" Midnight said.

"Although, he seems to have wounded himself" Nezu commented

"Recovery Girl is on her way" Aizawa said

'They did say that his power felt similar but even the injuries look are similar' Nezu and Recovery Girl thought.

With Izuku

People were starting to crowd him, something Izuku hated, then the crowd was broken up by Recovery Girl.

"You seemed to have damaged your arm, sonny. Come here, I'll heal you"

"I'm fine Recovery Girl, please check the girl, her leg is trapped under the rubble"

"But your arm?"

"Oh, this, it happens every time I use my full power but don't worry and watch this" Then Izuku's torso area began to glow and much to surprise of recovery girl and the other candidates, Izuku's arm began to heal.

"Is the exams over or do we have to do something else?"

"Oh there's nothing more to do, you can go home now, but before you go, have some gummies"

"Thank you" With that Izuku left.

'Maybe Toshinori's son has a healing quirk, and that too a healing quirk that doesn't drain stamina' Recovery Girl thought before tending to any injured candidate.

In truth however, Izuku was very drained. He was barely conscious throughout the journey back home. As soon as he reached his house, he immediately went to the bedroom, not bothering to change or take a shower.

'Thank you deception class' Izuku thought before falling asleep.

1 week later

Izuku was impatiently waiting for the phone call as he gave the address of the office since he didn't want to give his house address.

Then his phone rang...

"So, did I get in" Izuku asked in anticipation

"Yes, yes you did"


	6. 120

Holy hell I need to explain the 120%.

Izuku's Solar Stockpile 100% is 20% more powerful than Izuku's OFA 100%. Other than that, the only reason I put 120% is for simplicity, so that it can be easy to show how he directs his powers.

Izuku can direct his 100% to the six sections of his body... his head, torso, left arm, right arm, left leg and right leg. So instead of using 100=16.67% to all the body parts, I decided to make it 120=20% so that the distribution of numbers becomes less confusing.

Also... About the Yagi thing, Izuku gave the office address because of security and privacy reasons, not to conceal his identity. He did not change his name as he couldn't care less if All Might and Titan recognise it. Besides, he said that he may forgive them someday and so he didn't disown the name. What he didn't know was that all the faculty members knew All Might's and Titan's real names. The faculty members didn't know what Izuku's name was untill the day of the exams since the whole entrance form thing was handled by an automated system due to the sheer number of applicants. So they had to search for the form using the examinee number.

Pls tell if I need to do more explaining.


	7. First Day

{About the gapping... for some reason Fanfiction doesn't save any changes made to the gapping of sentences, I tried at least 3 times...I guess all of you will have to go with it)

 **Outside UA gate**

"So this is it... My path to becoming a Legendary hero starts today" Izuku said to himself.

"Welp, no use standing outside"

Izuku was fast pacing through the hallways, looking for class 1-A when he was stopped by a Present Mic and Eraserhead.

"Yagi" Eraserhead called out

"Hello Eraserhead, sir. I didn't know that you were teaching here"

"Top secret and things like that. Anyway the teachers want to have a talk with you in the staff room" Eraserhead said in a monotone voice.

'Calm down Izuku, just tell them casually'

"O-Ok...But can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Will All Might be present there?"

"No, he will reach by 10"

'Good, this will be easier than I thought'

In the staff room

The old, nervous Izuku was back as he walked into the room. As soon as he entered, he saw that the principal was also present there and all the teacher's eyes fell on him, making him blush again because although he could handle being in the attention of teachers and students during speeches, being the centre of attention of many pro heroes was something else.

"So this is All Might's and Titan's son" Vlad commented.

"Now that I see him up close, he does look like Inko and Toshinori" Nezu said.

This made Izuku frown a little as he was known for being All Might's and Titan's and not his own person

"So, Izuku" Nezu began

"You could have gotten into UA through recommendations, but you decided to give the entrance exam. Was it to prove something to your parents ?" He asked

"No sir. Getting to UA was my one goal. It was not to prove something" Izuku answered.

"But you could've joined through recommendations, seeing who your father is. What was your motivation" He commented

"There was no other motivation, I had to get into UA and the entrance was the only way"

But the statement was a lie since he could have easily gotten through recommendations if he just showed his Graduation certificate from Rheinmetall, but he wanted to be fair and give everyone a chance...He didn't want to rob someone of their seat.

"As for the other question, we had a falling out...Or rather I had a falling out with them."

"Falling out?" Everyone raised an eyebrow

"Yeah."

"And was All Might recommending someone else the reason of the quarrel?" Nezu asked thinking that Izuku was one of those spoilt kids who would throw a temper tantrum if they didn't get what they wanted.

"No, I didn't even know that my parents were pro heroes until 11 months ago and haven't talked to them since then"

Now the teachers were even more confused.

But were impressed as Izuku developed a selfless trait without him knowing who his parents were.

"No, the reason is" He hesitated.

"I think it would be better if you asked him.

Anyways, I think I should go to class, I want to know who my classmates are"

"Very well, thank you for your time, But you could have also gotten admission just by showing your graduation certificate from Rheinmetall. Why didn't you do that ? "

"Same reason... But Before I go, I have a request to make to all the teachers"

"And what may that be" Nezu inquired

"Please don't call me All Might's son in front of any students because firstly, I hate attention and secondly I want to be known as Izuku Yagi or by my hero name, not as All Might's son or Titan's Son"

This fully impressed all the teachers as anyone else would love the attention and boast about who their parents were after finding out this late. Little did they know that Izuku found out about his parents in the worst way possible.

After Izuku left, Eraserhead explained to the teachers about his force quirk activation and how his quirk was not meant to show up this early. And so the principal, because of his High Specs, concluded that Izuku had an evolved version of OFA, but that still didn't explain how he was able to heal his arm so quickly.

"1-A... 1-A" Izuku was running through the hallways looking for class 1-A when he finally found it

"There it is!

Whoa, I think they made it for students with gigantification quirks. Speaking of which I wonder what their quirks are. I mean they have too be good considering most of them got in through the exams" Izuku said to himself and opened the door halfway

"Take your feet off of that desk now!"

'That's Iida'

"Tch"

'and that's... egotantrum, figures, of course he would be in 1-A'

"Its the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property" Iida scolded, much to the disinterest of Bakugou, speaking of which

"You're kidding me right? Your old school put a stick up your ass or were you born with it?" Izuku sweat dropped

"A-a... Let's start over, I'm Tenya Iida from Somei private academy" Iida clarified as he did the hand thing.

"Somei huh, so you must think that your better than me. I'm gonna have fun tearing you a new one"

"You're threatening me! a classmate! are you sure your in the right place?"

Then Izuku entered the class, and got most of the attention directed to him.

"Its him" Iida spoke first

"Whoa, that's the guy who destroyed the zero pointer"

"Yeah I heard he got the most points out of all the examinees"

"Yeah, he saved my life"

"Hello, everyone" Izuku Greeted.

"Good morning, Yagi" Iida greeted as he mechanically walked to Izuku

Iida was about to say something to Izuku when,

"DEKUUUU"

"Hold that thought" Izuku whispered to Iida.

"Oh hey egotantrum, long time no see" He turned towards Bakugou

"How... THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN- WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

"Egotantrum"

At this point Bakugou looked like he was about to strangle a tree. And only 3 things were going through his head. Firstly, how did Izuku get into UA. Secondly , how did Izuku get the guts to talk back to him and thirdly, how the hell did he become so confident. These thoughts overshadowed the fact the Izuku was now 6'00 and Blonde.

"YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME, YOU USELESS TRASH, I'LL FUCKIN DESTROY YOU"

"Are you done throwing your tantrum, egotantrum?" Izuku asked in a bland tone. This earned a couple of laughs from some of the students

"Listen up Bakugou" Izuku glared at Bakugou.

"I don't care that you are 'better' than me, or that you want to 'destroy' me. In the coming 3 years, I WILL beat you in everything and prove to you that I am NOT the old Deku you pushed over"

"WHY YOU... " Bakugou was readying his fist

"And if I were you, I would recommend that you get rid of your old habits, since I heard that this school does not take kindly to that type of behaviour and you will be punished... No matter who recommended you."

"Tch" Bakugou said as he went back to his seat, still glaring at Izuku

"Anyways, now that egotantrum's tantrum is over, what were you about to say, Iida?"

"Yagi, you realised that there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you? Hence why you managed to get the highest score... 170, which makes you a more capable student then I am" Iida inquired, still doing the robot hand thing. This got everyone's attention, leaving out Bakugou and a few other students.

"What do you mean? and last time I checked I got 90 points" Izuku gave a confused look

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"There were rescue points being awarded for well... rescuing people, that's why you got 80 extra points. Recovery girl told us after you left" Iida informed

"Whaaa, I seriously had no idea. I did everything out of impulse"

"That means you risked yourself to save someone"

"Yes and I would do it again, no matter what"

And although some students were not looking at him, they were taken aback by his words.

"I-Incredible"

"Wow"

"That's a real man"

What no one knew was that the principal was walking by the classroom and heard the entire conversation between Iida and Izuku

"A-Anyway, I don't think that we've been formally introduced, I'm Iida Tenya and I'm from Somei Private Academy"

"I'm Izuku Yagi, and I'm from Rheinmetall Advanced Education, Dusseldorf, Germany"

This got every one's attention, even the recommended students' ; again leaving out Bakugou.

And every one was speechless at what Izuku said next.

"R-Rheinmetall. I knew that you are a better student than me. It will be an honour and privilege to study and train with you, Yagi."

"Whoaaaa, slow down Iida, I think you're over thinking it a tad bit more than you should with the 'honour and privilege' thing"

"That maybe so, but why UA?, there were many other better options in other countries and the Graduation certificate from Rheinmetall is basically a gold recommendation card so why give the entrance exam?"

"I gave the exam as I wanted it to be fair to other candidates and not rob them of their seat. Moreover I wanted to earn my place.

And secondly, I did think about going to Rheinmetall Heroix, but UA was my childhood goal, so here I am" Izuku looked at the other students.

"And all of you are here too, meaning that you all are my equal as most of also gave the exam and the others got in through recommendations, showing how strong all of you are. All of you could beat me in any class activity or sports. But" Izuku have a cocky grin.

"That doesn't mean that I'm gonna make it easy for you"

Then, Silence

"THAT'S SO MANLY!" A red haired boy with shark like teeth exclaimed while crying MANLY TEARS.

"Yeah, I know right!" A pink haired and skinned girl shouted in agreement

"This guy totally broke the stereotype that super elite students are condescending, patronising and spoilt" A guy with blonde hair spoke

"Couldn't agree more" A purple haired girl with audio jacks for earlobes affirmed.

"Aww man, now all the girls will ignore me"

A short guy with grape hair told.

And seconds later Izuku was crowded

"Hey man, the name's Eijiro Kirishima, and what you said there TOTALLY MANLY! " The spiky haired boy introduced himself.

"I must agree with our classmate, your small speech has inspired me and I assume many of the students to be the best they can" Iida commented

"Good to know" Izuku smiled

As he was talking to Iida, he didn't notice a certain raven haired, spiky ponytailed student approaching him.

He felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned around.

"I must agree... what you said was very ins-"

Whatever she was about to say was forgotten when she realised who the boy was.

Momo, at first didn't notice who the boy was because of the hair and height change.

Izuku didn't notice her when he looked at the classroom as he was giving his speech.

But as soon as they recognised each other, they just stared for what seemed like an hour before blushing 70 shades of red.

"S-So UA h-huh?" Izuku tried to look cool and not stutter but failed. Although he was glad that the girl was also stuttering.

"Y-Yeah, didn't t-think I would f-find you here" Momo stuttered.

"Awkwaaaard" Izuku said after a brief silence

 **Flashback to 11 months ago, the day of the Fateful meeting with Schmidt**.

"Goddamn it, now that I think about it, I still had some time left, I could have at least eaten a piece of bread." Izuku was walking through the city while looking at the sky.

"Just my luck I guess" He said to himself.

Then, he tripped on the sidewalk curb while crossing a road. At this point he didn't even try to cover his face as he just accepted the fact that was going to fall and break his face.

He closed his eyes.

'Yup, just my luck' Was his thought as he braced himself for the pain, only it never came. Yes he did fall, but the pain never came, in fact he felt soft pillows on both his cheeks. Izuku slowly opened his eyes and saw a girl with beautiful onyx eyes and raven hair. Both of them just looked at each other before Izuku realised that the 'pillows' were the girl's boobs and the position they were in. Izuku tried to lift himself and move away but because of the frantic movement , his arms lost grip and he fell again. But this time he felt the 'pillows' on his chest and something warm and soft on his lips. Then he immediately realised what the soft feeling on his lips were and launched himself in the air like a cat does when it sees a cucumber.

Izuku then helped the girl get up then immediately did a 90 degree bow and profusely apologised.

"I am so sorry! , I should have been looking where I was going. please don't call the police!"

He heard the girl giggle a little and stood up straight.

"Its fine, everyone makes mistakes"

Both of them just looked at the other's eyes before blushing madly

"S-Sorry, I should be going, I'll be l-late for school"

"Yeah, me too, h-have some b-business to take c-care of"

With that, the two of them went their separate ways.

 **With Izuku**

'Didn't expect my first kiss to go that way,

but... those onyx eyes...

She was... beautiful'

he thought as he blushed.

 **With Momo**

'Not how I expected my first kiss to be

then again... those emerald eyes.

He was... cute'

she thought she blushed.

 **Back to reality**

After a few more moments of staring, Momo decided to break the silence.

"I-I wonder what we'll do today, besides the orientation program" She said regaining her composure.

Then there was some more awkward silence.

"If the only thing you want to do is talk and make friends, then I recommend you to pack your things and go somewhere else."

All the students froze, even though Izuku knew who's voice it was. All of them slowly looked down to see what looked like a yellow caterpillar.

'SOMETHING HAS ARRIVED!' all the students standing in the doorway thought.

"Welcome to UA's hero course" the caterpillar said as he drank a carton of juice in one go.

"It took all of you 7 seconds to shut up, and time is of the essence. " The caterpillar said as it stood up and revealed that it was man in a sleeping bag.

"Right... I'm your teacher Shouta Aizawa, yada yada. Put these on and head outside"

Aizawa said in a lazy tone and handed everyone their PE uniforms.

 **With All Might, Staff room**

"Long time no see Toshinori" Nezu greeted

" **Yes sir! , its great to see you too!** "

"Now, now, although you have 7 hours of muscle form time, you don't need to waste it in the staff room"

All Might then deflated into his skeleton form

"I guess you're right..." SkeleMight said

"By the way, you never told me or anyone of your old friends that you had a son"

"bleeeerg- How did you know that!" He said while spitting blood.

" Midnight, Eraserhead and Aizawa ran into him in Dagobah beach a couple of days ago. They immediately said that he looked like you and Inko. But Izuku said something about a falling out"

"I need to ask them where they found him"

"Mic will be free after a few minutes. In the mean time, may I ask what the 'Falling out' was?"Nezu said,waiting to surprise All Might.

"It...was because of us. We never had time to talk to him about his problems, and whenever he wanted to tell us about his treatment at school because of quirklessness... we just shrugged it off as just playground insults...and now, both me and Inko are paying the price" Toshinori said in a sad tone.

"And I guess he overheard my and Bakugou's conversation"

"You and Inko should have know better"

"I know... we messed up, bad."

"What are you going to do now?" Nezu asked.

"Find where he's living and try and make it up to him, no matter what"

"Do you mean it Toshinori?" Nezu asked

"With every fiber of my being" All Might answered making Nezu smile.

"Then you'll have 3 years to do it"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Izuku Yagi is here, in UA's hero course"

"Whaaa-bhlerrrrrg-aaat?!" All Might shouted while throwing up blood.

"Calm down Toshinori. I'll show you"

Nezu then showed All Might the exam video and the only thing that All Might thought was 'He should have been the one'. And to rub salt in the wound, Nezu told him about the conversation he overheard between Izuku and Iida, Nezu also told him about Izuku's forced quirk activation and how it got activated, reminding All Might of 'that' day. He also told All Might about his theory that Izuku's quirk is an involved version of OFA, but was still unsure how Izuju was able to heal his arm. All Might also concluded that the hair colour change was because of the quirk activation.

"A few things are still a mystery though, like what he stockpiles, if it even is stockpile quirk, or can he pass it down. The biggest mystery is how he is able to heal himself."

"Yes, but I need to observe and feel the power myself before I can come to a conclusion" All Might said wanting to see his son, more than the quirk.

"He's in 1 A, with Aizawa. And if I'm not mistaken, his first class usually consists of a quirk assessment test, I recommend that you hide behind the storage house. I shall also be present to observe the quirk"

All Might nodded.

 **With 1-A**

"But what about the introduction program?" the girl named Uraraka asked Eraserhead.

"You're in the hero course, you have no time to waste on those stupid ceremonies.

So, Lets start. Bakugou what was your farthest ball throw in junior high"

"67 meters" Bakugou answered

Then the class was interrupted by a small mouse like animal dressed in a 3 piece suit.

"Its the principal!" many of the students exclaimed

"Well, well Aizawa, your doing the usual quirk assessment test for the first years. I hope you're not threatening them with expulsion or actually thinking about expelling them?"

'Threatening them with expulsion?! actual expulsion? ! ' all the students sweat dropped.

"No sir" Aizawa said looking at the students with a shit eating grin.

"I shall also assess thier quirks this time"

The whole class sweat dropped.

But Aizawa knew who's quirk the principal wanted to see

'Shit... I have to make a good first impression. I should stick with 40% and not worry about breaking any bones, instead of 70%' Izuku thought.

"Now Bakugou, step into the ring then use your quirk to throw the ball" Bakugou obeyed.

'I'll just add an explosion' He reared his arm and threw the ball with an explosion powering it

"DIEEEE" he shouted

'Die? I guess he's still the same...'

Aizawa was looking at the screen and then showed it to the students

721 meters

"I should also remind you that at UA you will be pushed to your absolute limits and your life will be total hell" Aizawa grinned, lifting some hair off of his face.

"Let the games begin!" Nezu said with enthusiasm.

Through out the assessment test, many students showed their strengths, and thier weaknesses... leaving out one student, Izuku Yagi. It was as if he had no weakness. Some students even speculated that he had some type of an adaptation quirk. Some of the teachers who had free periods also came out to see the test, especially Izuku's. That prompted All Might, who was both impressed and happy by the results of his son, to come out of his hiding spot. Every other student was excited to see All Might but Izuku completely ignored him, Much to All Might's grief.

All in all Izuku crushed the competition. Getting the highest score in every thing, Like

1.90sec in the 50M dash, 900 units in the grip test, and so on and so forth.

Then Aizawa showed the scores one more time before moving into the ball throw

"Man, Yagi... I think the scores disprove that we are all equal" The boy named Sato said.

"I disagree. Didn't I tell you that I won't make it easy for any of you to beat me"

"I guess..." Sato muttered.

"Yagi" Aizawa called out

"Its the final test for the day, step inside the circle and throw the ball"

Izuku went inside the circle, he picked up the ball and thought of an idea.

"Sensei, this is the last test isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes"

"So can I 'Go beyond, Plus ultra' and use my full power"

This intrigued all the teachers present there including All Might, but shocked all the other students.

"FULL POWER" all the students shouted in unison.

"Umm, yeah" Izuku stated

"Yagi, then how much were you using up until now?" It was Momo who asked the question this time. Both of them looked at each other, blushed a little, much to the confusion of the teachers and students, then after forming the words in his brain, Izuku answered.

"40%"

"WHAAAAT" the students screamed again

"Are you done with the screaming? we're wasting time, and I need some sleep" Aizawa said as he activated his quirk to look scary.

'Here goes' Izuku activated SS, his body began to glow... and directed everything to his right arm, and just as he was about to throw the ball

"WAIT" it was Aizawa that inturrupted him this time.

"Aizawa, didn't you just say that the students wasting time, now your the one who's doing it" Midnight teased.

"That might be so, but I don't want to be thrown around like a crash test dummy" He said as he tied himself and the principal to the nearest flagpole. Both Mic and Midnight knew what he meant and also tied themselves to the flagpole using Aizawa's scarf. At this point, all of the teachers were at the field due to recess period, and were confused at what the three were doing,but didn't know that they were gonna find out very soon. Heck even the principal didn't know what Aizawa was doing. Aizawa only said 'Trust me' and nothing more to Nezu.

"Yagi, you're good to go"

Izuku activated SS again and directed everything to his right arm and threw the ball with everything he had.

The students and the teachers were immediately thrown back 25 feet, the shock wave was so great that the students in the school building also felt it. Then came the air and it pushed all the students and teachers into the fence, which seemed to be barely holding on due to the air and the extra weight pushing on it. The air pressure also made it difficult for them to breathe. Even the 4 teachers who were tied to the pole were flung up,... although they were not thrown back. By the end, only All Might was standing.

The dust settled to reveal Izuku, with his right hand damaged . The white circle surrounding him had turned into and oval-shaped moat. Even Bakugou was speechless, but filled with rage. He tried running towards Izuku but was stopped by Aizawa's scarf.

A few minutes later the students and teachers had recovered and started talking amongst themselves about what just happened.

 **"Yagi, you should immediately go to Recovery Girl and get your hand healed"**

All Might said with concern in this voice.

"That won't be necessary" Izuku immediately directed everything to his torso and much to everyone's shock, his hand began to glow and seconds later, it had fully healed. Then All Might remembered that Nezu said that Izuku's quirk, whatever it was, had healing abilities.

"Aizawa sensei, how far did the ball go?" Izuku asked

Aizawa took out the measurement and saw the result with wide eye

"25.17 Kilometres..."

Everyone was silent.

"A-All right 1-A... head back to your class and get ready for the next subject" Nezu spoke up.

The students changed back to their school uniform and went back to their class where Izuku realised that he still hadn't picked a seat. And since all the other seats had been taken, Izuku had no choice but to go to the only seat available... Next to Momo.

'Oh great... Improv lessons won't help me here... Although, she is beautiful' Izuku thought blushing

'Oh come... how the heck can I deal with the awkwardness with him sitting next to me... But then again he is handsome' Momo thought blushing.

The rest of the class went a normally and most of the students found it boring leaving out Momo, Izuku and Iida. Then school got over and the pink girl, Mina, came up with an idea.

"Hey everyone, I have an idea, lets go to my house for a small party to get to know each other properly"!

Nearly all the students agreed, leaving out Bakugou and Todoroki as they went home early.

The remaining 18 students were walking out of school campus when they noticed 2 limousines with 2 escorts each parked on the opposite side of the gate.

Izuku and Momo immediately frowned after seeing the cars.

"So much for house party" They said in unison, surprising themselves and their friends.

"Well Ashido, I guess I won't be able to attend the party... Important things to do" Izuku said sadly as he remembered he had a board meeting.

"Same here" Added Momo.

"Anyway, goodnight and see you tomorrow" Momo said

"Same here" Izuku unconsciously mimicked Momo's words which made them blush again.

After which they went to their respective limos.

"What's with those two?"

"No Idea..."


	8. The Heroes Versus The Villains

{Something I must warn you about, is that the romance in this fic is extremely quick... like ridiculously fast... Izuku and Momo get involved within 4 to 5 days... soooo yeah... If you don't like that, It'll be better if you turn around. Also, Izuku's quirk IS an evolved version of OFA. It may not be as strong (physically) as OFA yet, but it has many abilities, such as flight(which will be introduced after a few chapters), enhanced senses, healing, an ability where time nearly freezes for him. He'll unlock a few more abilities in the future. The quirk will also have an ultimate ability which Izuku will unlock during the OFA VS AOF arc. Evolution doesn't always have to mean becoming stronger than the thing that came before. Take the early Homo Sapiens for instance... we evolved from them, but they were much stronger and faster than us. Modern humans in turn have better brain power compared to the early Homo Sapiens. We evolved to have weaker bodies, but bigger brains. Again, sorry about the weird spacing, I tried to fix it, but it kept reverting back to how it was. Anyways... on with the fic}

 **Izuku's House, The next morning**

Izuku was absorbing Solar Radiation while trying to figure out what directing raw solar energy (which he discovered he could do during the 7th month of his training) to his arms or legs did, but aside from glowing, it did nothing, in fact, it created a severe disadvantage.

Izuku directed the raw radiation to his arms or legs and tried to punch, kick, walk and run using it, but all it did was throw him off balance.

"No practical use of directing raw energy, other than ruining my balance. The only thing that the ability or disability is useful is if ever I need to be a human torch. Or if I want to become a 'Here I am! Attack Me!' signal during stealth missions"

Izuku quickly realised what he said as he recorded the voice log.

"Correction... this ability does has a good use. I can use the light produced to send out an SOS signal if I'm exhausted and/or severly wounded and unable to fight. I don't think it takes any stamina to make my body light up." Izuku turned off his audio log book. Keeping a log book was actually suggested by Verner. He said that it is always important to note down one's strengths and weaknesses and review them later to improve them.

Izuku looked at the time and decided that it would be better to start from home early as he had some things to take care of in the office. Izuku also notified his driver that he didn't have to pick him up after school and that he would walk back home.

After signing a few documents, Izuku looked at his watch (the same watch that Schmidt gifted him) and saw that he still had some time left and decided that he would go on foot. Izuku took a right turn towards UA when he recognised the sidewalk he was standing on.

Izuku let go of an audible sigh

'Its a miracle that nobody saw what happened... I need to talk to her more to make it less awkward, wait what of it makes it even more awkward! No I need to at least try to talk to her more casually... but will she treat me casually? And why am I matching words... '

 **UA**

Izuku entered his class room and took his seat. A few moments later Momo entered the class and took her seat next to Izuku.

'Now' s your chance Izuku... Goddammit say something! '

"Good morning, Yaoyorozu" Izuku greeted

'Really, good morning?'

Izuku mentally slapped himself

"Huh? Oh

Good morning to you too, Yagi" Momo responded.

They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before Izuku broke the silence.

"Yaoyorozu, I have something to ask"

"Go on"

"I just want to know if you see me as a pervert"

'Why did you ask her that, your making it worse'

"Why would I think that?" Momo gave a confused look

"Well... because of the... you know... 11 months ago"

"Oh thaat" Momo said with a laugh.

How the two didn't stutter or blush was beyond them.

"Remember what I told you that day, accidents happen" Momo smiled

"Besides" She continued

"I think I can tell who is a pervert just by looking at them..." She said pointing at Mineta

"I guess."Izuku smiled in return

"What do you think we'll do today?" Izuku asked.

"I think most of the day we'll have normal classes, considering that the books we received were English, History, etcetera, etcetera. We'll probably also have Heroics class."

"Heroics class, eh"

'All Might...' Izuku thought.

"Yup... other than that, I don't think that we'll have anything out of the ordinary"

"Yagi" Someone called out.

Izuku and Momo turned to see Iida. The class was also full by now as all the students had arrived.

"Oh, good morning Iida" Responded

"Yes, good morning" Iida greeted back.

"Did you want ask me about anything?"

"Yes... its about your quirk actually"

"What about it?"

"About 2 years ago, my brother was on a rescue mission with All Might. The mission was a success and when I asked how it felt fighting evil alongside the Symbol Of Peace. My brother said that All Might had this ability to inspire. Moreover he described the change in air pressure and shock waves All Might exerts when he fights in great detail to me."

"And you're saying this because..."

Izuku realised what Iida was going to ask

'he's onto me...'

"There are similarities between both of you. Like your ability to inspire and the nature of your quirk..." This got the class interested.

"I just wanted to ask if you're his son or if you and All Might are related somehow"

"I... um..." Izuku was desperately trying to find and excuse

"Now that you've mentioned it... both of them also have the same hair colour" Momo said.

"Yesterday too. When All Might was observing our quirks, everyone one of us were excited with the exception of Yagi." Ashido added

"Its like Yagi knows him personally, kero" The frog like girl named Asui... correction, Tsuyu said.

"Yeah that too" Sero agreed

'Think Izuku... THINK...'

Everyone was looking at him in anticipation

'AAHAA! That's it! they know All Might, but not Toshinori Yagi'

"Well... first things first, whatever I said yesterday was my honest opinion... I was surprised when Iida said that he was inspired. Secondly quirks can be similar without being hereditary, for example, telekinetic quirks are very common. Thirdly, me being calm and not excited was a part of my training. And lastly, my dad's name is Toshinori Yagi. He's a businessman who works in Tokyo. Wait I'll show you his picture."

Izuku took out his phone, opened Facebook and went to his father's account and showed them his pictures (SkeleMight).

"Oh maaaan, I thought we were on to something" Ashido remarked in disappointment.

"I know, right" Kaminari agreed.

"Of course Deku is not All Might's son, the heck were you all thinking" Bakugou called out, but the class simply ignored him

"Yagi, why does your father look so frail and sickly?" Iida asked with a hint of concern

"Oh that... he was in a car accident a couple of years ago" Izuku informed with disinterest.

"He must be a great man to raise you like this... I must meet him someday" Iida said with his right arm on his left chest.

'Oh, trust me you'll meet him very soon'

"Although something I must clarify, my dad or mom had no part in making me who I am now..."

The class was confused

"Then, who?" Momo asked with curiosity

"It was my Mentor" Izuku's face lifted up

"Adelbert Schmidt" He said proudly

"WHAAAAAAAAT" The class screamed, even Bakugou. But Todoroki just looked surprised.

"You can't be serious!" Iida questioned

"I am. Wait I'll show you some photos" Izuku proceeded to show many photos of him and Schmidt.

"Nooo waaay!" The class said in unison, leaving out Todoroki as he was interested but didn't want to show it and Bakugou. He looked like was about to murder a rabbit.

"Yes way. He gave me more motivation and inspiration in the 2 weeks that I knew him than my parents could in 10 years. He was a great teacher that anyone would be lucky to have."

"DEKUUUUUUU, HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW HIM YOU USELESS PIECE OF THRASH" Bakugou was stomping over to Izuku's seat, when

"That 'useless piece of trash' beat you in every activity from yesterday's test. Now get back to your seats, all of you... and take out your books" Aizawa said as he walked into the class room. Aizawa had learnt why Izuku left his parents from the principal and felt sorry for what the boy went through for 10 years.

'He didn't answer the question' Thought a certain dual hair coloured student...

The rest of the morning periods went as usual. Then they had lunch and it was finally time...

Hero Basic Training.

Every one was sitting in their places talking to each other when the door opened...

 **"I am heeeere"**

Everyone gasped, their faces lifted up, leaving out 3 student's. One because of his father, the other because he knew about it and last one because of indifference.

 **"Coming through the door like a Hero"**

"I can't believe he's our Hero basics teacher!"

"This year is going to be awesome!"

"Hey look isn't that his Silver Age Costume!?"

"I'm getting goosebumps, its so retro!"

 **"Welcome to the most important class at UA High. Think of it as Heroing 101.** **Here you'll learn the basics of being a pro and what it means to fight in the name of good.** **LETS GET IN TO IT! Today's lesson iiiissss"**

All Might presented a card with BATTLE written on it

"FIGHT TRAINING" Bakugou said with a sinister glee

 **"But first, one of the key things of being a hero iiiissss"**

All Might enthusiastically pointed to the wall, from which shelves with numbered cases came out.

 **"Looking goooood.** **These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms and the request you sent in before your school started"**

The class was in an immediate uproar

"Wooohooo!"

"Yeah!"

"Finally!"

"Get yourself suited up and meet me at training ground Beta"

"YES SIR!" Most of the class said in unison

Then All Might left the class and everyone took their costumes and headed for the changing rooms, excluding Izuku

"Yagi, where's your costume?" Kirishima asked

"Its on the way...I'll wait for it in front of the gate"

"OK man, don't be late!"

"I won't" Izuku replied, walking towards the exit.

Training ground Beta

All might was standing outside of the entrance and was waiting for the students to come out.

A few moments later, they started exiting the dark tunnel like entrance.

Then after entering they started to compliment or talk about their hero costumes.

 **"Is everyone here?"**

"No sir, Yagi is still in the changing room" Iida informed All Might

 **"Why is he taking so long?"**

"He was waiting for his costume to arrive. Apparently it was made elsewhere" Kirishima said.

Then they heard footsteps coming from the entrance, but were unable to see who it was.

"I think its Yagi" Momo commented

The footsteps were nearing the entrance when it stopped. The students were a little confused, untill they saw an A light up, with two orbs in either side.

Then Izuku walked out, revealing himself to everyone. All the students and even All Might could only be awed at how majestic Izuku looked in his hero costume with its White and Gold colour scheme and the cape flowing due to the breeze, what intrigued them even more was the glowing A and what it meant. The students were looking back and forth between Izuku and All Might, all the while thinking one thing.

'They look so similar'

While All Might felt he was looking at a younger version of himself. They also felt the air shift with his every movement as he had activated 6x20% SS.

{Think of the GodFall Superman costume, but with a Gold and White colour format, and an A instead of S which glows when he activates his quirk}

"That's a costume and a half!" Kaminari exclaimed

"That costume's so MANLY" Kirishima half shouted

"It looks so cooooool" Ashido said

As Izuku was being complimented by his classmates, he noticed Momo and her outfit and immediately turned into a tomato. If the 'Accident' didn't happen then they wouldn't have this affected.

'W-Why is she wearing that, I thought I could talk to her casually, but now I think I wont be abl-oh great we made eye contact... and she blushing... wait I'm blushing too.'

"Yagi, why are you red all of a sudden?"

"Oh its... nothing"

'shit I need to talk to her to end the awkwardness , maybe about her quirk or something '

He walked towards Yaoyorozu, who was talking to Jirou and Uraraka to distract herself.

"Y-Yaoyorozu" She turned her head to face Izuku.

"Y-Yes"

"I never got to ask you what your quirk is" He said

"Oh, its called Creation. I can make anything from my body as long as its inorganic and I know its molecular structure"

"That is an amazing quirk! Its extremely versatile. You can save thousands of people using your quirk"

"Really?"

"Yeah, for instance you can make bandages and ointments for injured people. Or make things like grenades when you have to fight...

You must study a lot if you have to remember the molecular structure of the things"

"Yes I do... a lot. I have been ever since I was 7" Momo said, her blush almost gone.

"Since you were 7!? Thats amazing" Izuku complemented.

"Yeah, it's also the reason why my hero outfit is skimpy... When I make things, they come out of my body and tend rip my clothes off."

"I think you look very pretty in it"Izuku unconsciously said

'So much for making it less awkward'

"H-Huh"

"I-I mean not that you look bad when you wear n-normal clothing, in fact you look even p-prettier when wearing your usual dresses. What I mean to say is you're very beautiful and would look good in anything you wear." Momo was looking down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"No, I don't mean that... No wait I absolutely meant whatever I said, I didn't want to say it out loud... Please forget that I opened my mouth"

"Thank you" Momo said as she lifted her face up and looked directly into Izuku's eyes and gave him a Million watt smile.

That smile made Izuku's heart skip a beat.

"Y-Your welcome"

'THE HELL WAS THAT!! why did my heart do that'

 **"All right everyone, come here"** All Might called out.

"Now that you are ready, Its time for combat training"

"Sir" The student in white armour lifted his hand

'Iida's armour looks so cool... Its very similar to his brother's' Izuku thought

"This is the fake city from the entrance exam, does it mean that we'll be conducting urban battles again?" Iida asked.

 **"Not quite, I'm going to move you 2 steps ahead.** **Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside, however statistically speaking, run ins with most dastardly evil doers take place in the indoors.** **Think about it, Back room deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs.** **Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows. With this training exercise, you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight 2 on 2 indoor battles"**

"Isn't this a little bit advanced?" Tsuyu asked

 **"The best training is what you get on the battlefield, but remember you can't just punch a robot this time, you're dealing with actual people now"**

"Sir, will you be the one decide who wins?" Momo enquired

"How much will we be able to hurt the other team?"

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting any punishment?"

"Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skill?"

"Isn't this cape dazzling"

 **"K-K... I wasn't ffinished ttalking.** **Listen up, the situation is this: The villains have hidden a nuclear missile some where in their hideout. The Heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that the good guys will either have to catch the villains or retrieve the D-Day device. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they protect the payload or capture the heroes "**

'Sounds like a classic action movie setup' Everyone thought

"Time is limited and we will choose teams by drawing lots"

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida questioned

"Think about it" Izuku stopped Iida

"Pros sometimes have to team up with heroes from other agencies... so this loto method of choosing teams is not bad after all"

"Yes I see... life is a random series of events...

Excuse my rudeness" Iida did a 90 degree bow.

 **"No sweat, LETS DRAAAW!"**

The students proceeded to form into 10 teams.

Team A

Izuku and Momo

Team B

Mezo and Shoto

Team C

Uraraka and Mineta

Team D

Bakugou and Tenya

Team E

Mina and Yuga

Team F

Koji and Rikido

Team G

Kaminari and Jirou

Team H

Tokoyami and Tsuyu

Team I

Ojiro and Toru

Team J

Hanta and Eijiro.

'Wow, the chances of being on the same team' Izuku thought to himself

 **"I Declare the first 2 teams to fight beeee"**

All Might pulled out 2 balls from the boxes

 **"These guys"**

'Team A versus team D... Izuku versus Katsuki' All Might thought.

 **"Team A will be the heroes, team D will be the villains. Everybody else can had to the monitoring room to watch"**

"Yes sir" The rest of the students said in unison.

As Izuku was going to Momo, he felt a glare on his back. He didn't even have to turn to know who's it was.

"Save your glaring for when I defeat you" He said nonchalantly.

 **"Bad guys, you could go on in a set up. In 5 minutes, the good guys will be let loose and the battle will start.** **Young Iida, Young Bakugou, the key to being successful in this challenge is to embody villainy. Think from the perspective of an evil doer. If things go too far I'll step in"**

'All this time...Deku's been hiding his quirk from me and to think he got the nerves to say that he can beat me... I'll show him. He's just a pebble that I can kick out of the way and nothing more' Bakugou glared at Izuku before entering the building.

"So Yagi, do you have any plans, considering its your 'childhood friend' were talking about"

"I do actually" Izuku said while looking at the building.

"I know for a fact that, Bakugou will stay in the lower floors to come after me. Ever since he was in kindergarten, he would always use brute force... this habit stayed with him till Junior high... so I have no doubt that he still uses the same tactics."

Izuku then pointed at an entryway at the top of the building.

"Since we know that Bakugou will not form any sort battle plan with his teammate and come down looking for me, leaving Iida vulnerable. So what we could do, is enter the building from the top, take out Iida and get the bomb."

"But what if he does form a plan and decides to stick with his teammate" Momo asked

"Then you go for Iida, defeat him and capture the bomb, which will be most likely kept on the 3rd floor, I'll keep Bakugou occupied till you do that."

"Your 5 minutes are over, villains, be ready. Heroes, your time starts now"

"How do we get up there?The building is 5 stor-KYAAA!"

Izuku without warning, put Momo over his shoulder(Other times he would be a stuttering mess) and used 30x2% SS on his legs to launch himself and Momo on the roof of the building.

"See that wasn't so ha-"

 **SMACK**

"Owww, why did you do that?" Izuku said rubbing his head

"You could have at least warned me" she said in a dark tone. Izuku was about to say something about 'time is of the essence' but was quickly silenced by a death glare from Momo and decided that he wanted to live.

In the Monitoring room

 **"As you can see here that the heroes have formed a plan. Planning and implementation of the plans are crucial for success"**

"Wow, they decided to go the rooftop way to try and surprise the bad guys"

"Yeah, that's to be expected from two of the best students of the class"

Villain hideout, 3rd floor

"Now... how do we find them?"

"I have this special ability called Preda-" He was cut off by Momo signalling him to keep quiet when she heard a voice and followed it to the room with the bomb. And decided to listen to check if Bakugou was present in the room.

"Bakugou definitely has a villainous side, that's exactly what we need to succeed in this mission. Hmmm, I need to temporarily devote myself to criminal intent. I won't fail this trail and risk bringing shame to the Iida family name. That means... I must now embrace evil and become a hero...

BEHOLD... I am the personification of VILLAINY , HAHAHAHA"

Izuku was about to completely lose it, and was about to laugh and give his position away but was stopped by Momo's hand blocking both of their mouth. A few seconds later they were back in control. When Izuku realised he made on small mistake.

'Some strategist I am' He thought

"So how do we get in without him being able to warn his teammate, I didn't think of that when I was planning. Bakugou must have noticed that something is wrong and probably coming back. Izuku whispered.

"Don't worry, I've got this" Momo's hands started to glow.

"Are those what I think they are?"

"Yup"

Iida was talking to himself about being evil when he saw that the door had opened a little. Before he could say anything, two small objects rolled towards him from the partially opened door, after which

BANG

Iida was both blinded and deafened and before he knew it, he was pushed down onto the ground and tied with the capture tape.

"Ok lets touch the bomb and get this over with"

Izuku was about to grab the bomb, but was stopped by Momo

"How about we go for perfect mission completion"

"Go on, I'm listening"

In the monitoring room

"Wow, they managed to win under 5 minutes"

"That's crazy, but why aren't they, getting the bomb?"

All Might was also confused, but quickly realised what they were planning

 **"They're going for both of the objectives"**

In the Lair

Bakugou was hurrying up to the third floor as soon as he suspected that Izuku was going through the top. Then he heard the sound of the flashbang which confirmed his suspicion. Bakugou opened the door to see Izuku standing arms length away from the bomb. That was the moment when he felt loss, after all those wins.

"You, fucking piece of TRASH, all those days you hid your quirk and laughed behind my back, you fucking liar"

"You talk too much... Yaoyorozu, do it"

Bakugou didn't get any time to react when he felt something pierce his back and milliseconds after that, he was on the floor. Izuku promptly tied him with the capture tape. Then Momo walked out from behind some boxes holding a stun gun.

"That was quite a good plan with the stun gun" Izuku said

"Thanks, now to get the bomb".

Izuku and Momo won, that to with perfect results. The remaining battles then took place, but none of them were that interesting. Leaving out Todoroki's one. Throughout the period, All Might tried to talk to Izuku, but Izuku responded with grunts and in some cases down right ignored him.

 **Time skip, end of last period**

Nearly all the students decided to go home immediately as they were tired from the days trails. Leaving out Izuku and Momo as they decided to stay behind to help Cementoss with some exercise copies. They were returning back from the staff room when they saw Bakugou with his school bag going towards the wash room.

"Yaoyorozu, you can head back home, I have something to take care of"

"Ok" She agreed.

"Bakugou" Izuku called and he turned around.

"What do you want nerd?

Do you want to rub it in that I lost?"

"I don't want to rub anything in, unlike you. No I came here to tell you to search for Forced Quirk Activation. Search for what it means, then accuse me of lying or hiding my quirk."

Izuku turned around

"And don't forget that from today, we are rivals, not friends"

Izuku went back to the classroom and was surprised to find Momo still inside. Then Izuku took his backpack and both of them started walking

"Thanks for waiting for me"

"No problem" Momo smiled and Izuku's heart skipped a beat.

'There it is again' he thought

"So, will you directly go home?" Momo asked

"No, I have to go to the Knight's Watch building" (Located 3 buildings away from the office where Izuku worked).

"The one near the mall?"

"Yup."

"I'm also going there, my parents just opened a new hotel and today's the inauguration party. Usually my parents would send an escorted limousine, but I asked them not to because I want to go on foot"

"Oh, then I can walk you there"

"Thanks"

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you going to the Knight's Watch office building?"

"No, I don't mind. I wanted to thank them for the costume. They worked really hard on it, before Schmidt died, he told his workers to help me in any way they can. So I asked them to make a good costume"

"Speaking of which, what's it made up of by the way. It didn't look like it was made up of cloth"

"No, its actually made up of kevlar, but each strand of the kevlar had been dipped in an alloy consisting of pure titanium, tungsten and osmium"

"But, shouldn't that be impossible, considering the kevlar fibres would instantly burn if dipped in molten metal?"

"I thought so too, but someone from their RD department had a quirk that could turn metals to their liquid form, without increasing its temperature"

"Huh, interesting"

 **Outside the hotel**

"Thank you for keeping me company, Yagi"

"No problem, see yea!" With that they went their separate ways. But both of them were feeling lonely.

'What's this feeling' Izuku thought.


	9. Class Representatives

(A/n Again... I'm very sorry for the weird spacing...)

 **Next Morning, Izuku's House**

"So, I've been having this new development recently" Izuku was recording a voice log as he punched a punching bag.

"It first started yesterday, after talking to the individual named Momo Yaoyorozu during our hero training, where I told her that she looks good in anything she wears, not that it was a lie. No, far from it, but I didn't want her to hear it since I didn't want to make it sound like her body is the only thing good about her. After which, throughout the entire day, nearly every time I saw her smile, my heart does something weird and for some reason, I really like the sensation. Moreover I began to feel lonely after I dropped her off to her parent's hotel."

Izuku pondered for a while

"Or it could just be my quirk and everything was a coincidence (because dense Izuku is dense). Whatever it is, I'm gonna get to the bottom of it." He stopped the recording.

Izuku then took a shower, prepared and ate his breakfast and changed into his school uniform. A few moments before he left for school, he got a call from one of the RD tech developers, requesting him to come to the Knight's Watch office because they wanted to demonstrate the upgrades made to the hero suit (i call it suit because its not just for looks), much to Izuku's confusion since he thought that the suite was already perfect.

 **Knight's Watch Office**

As soon as Izuku entered the office, he was requested to come to the demonstration room. There he saw his suit along with 2 people wearing lab coats.

'I think they are the RD people'

"Ahh, Mr. Yagi... nice to meet you, I'm Adam Weller, and this is my brother, Tom Weller. We're both from the American branch of Schmidt's RD department. We're actually the ones that built the suit" Adam greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, both of you. And first things first, I must thank you for making such an amazing suit, it gives me enough protection as well as being thin enough for me to move quickly and quietly."

"Thank you for the compliment Mr. Yagi, but there was much more we can do to your suit" Tom spoke

"After we sent the suit to Japan, we realised that we could have incorporated many of our existing technologies into it." He said

"For instance, we can use our artificial chlorophyll nano machine technology to absorb, convert and store energy in your cape; which you can use directly to increase your endurance during long fights by a couple of hours or minutes, depending on how much energy is stored in the cape. It does so by sending the energy through your entire body with the help of nano tubes that run throughout the entire suit. You can access it by tapping the 'Use Solar Charge', which will be displayed on your left gauntlet, although, you'll have to let the cape be in sun for about 70 minutes every day, at any time of the day. Remember that the cape can hold the energy for 7 hours only before it gets released" Adam explained.

"On the topic of your left gauntlet, it will have a user interface with a thin, bendable display. The gauntlet can be used to check which part of your body or what organ you have damaged. The nano machines present in the suit will also monitor your heart rate, blood pressure and stamina level. The gauntlet can also connect to Internet, call for backup from the nearest Knight's Watch headquarters and also be used to tell the time. The left gauntlet will draw the power from the battery located in the gauntlet itself, which you will be able to charge by using the raw solar energy you can give out." Tom said.

'At least that ability is not completely useless' Izuku thought.'

"The left gauntlet however, is a completely different story. If you press the 'Activate shield' option on your left gauntlet and then direct the raw solar energy to your right arm, the gauntlet will unfold into a shield mad up of a super strong compound that consists of silicone, carbon fibres and different types of plastics. The compound by itself is brittle and weak, but pass an electric current and the thing becomes super strong. Able to take take hits from .50 cal bullets and not be damaged. However, it does have its limitations, as multiple consecutive hits can break the shield." Adam commented.

"Also, one thing we forgot to mention when we wrote the abilities of the suit is that the suit is also electric shock proof." Tom added.

"So when will the suit be ready?" Izuku asked.

"We'll be working on it now itself. It will be done by this time tomorrow"

Izuku then thanked the two developers and left the building. Then he noticed someone familiar standing across the road, and seeing that person made him happy, God knows why.

"Yaoyorozu!" Izuku called out as he rushed across the road.

Momo heard someone call out her name and looked around to see Izuku coming towards her.

"Hey, Yagi!" She replied giving one of her million watt smiles. The smile almost made Izuku stop in his tracks and clutch his heart, almost.

'Yup, its because of her. What is this feeling?' Izuku questioned himself in his thoughts

'And why do I like this feeling ?'

"Good morning" Izuku greeted

"Morning" Momo greeted back, still smiling.

After a few moments of staring at each other, Momo decided to ask what Izuku was doing here.

"Didn't expect to meet you here"

"Yeah, the people from the office called me to show the new upgrades made to my hero suit"

"Hmmm, as for me, the party lasted a little bit longer than it should have and we ended up staying at the hotel. Funny how me and my parents were the first customers in our own hotel" Momo said said with a small laugh.

Izuku only smiled back.

Then she saw something that genuinely sent shivers down her spine.

Her parents were standing behind Izuku... Her father trying to make the 'stern and strict dad' expression but failing spectacularly and her mother giving a sly smile.

'Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have discussed 'it' with them' She mentally cursed herself.

 **Last Night**

The inauguration party was over a little late and Mr. Yaoyorozu decided to stay at the hotel as it was too late. They took two VIP rooms, one for himself and his wife, the other for Momo.

As they were about to go to sleep, the parents heard a knock on the door. They opened the door to see their daughter standing outside, fidgeting with her finger.

"Ummm... mother, father...I want to talk to you about something"

"Well, come on in" Mr. Yaoyorozu said from the couch.

She entered the room and they noticed that Momo looked nervous, which was extremely odd as she is usually very confident and cool headed. She then sat on the bed with her mother.

After 10 seconds of silence, Momo spoke up.

"Mother, father...

a friend of mine is having this trouble. She is having these feelings in her a heart when she talks to or sees a certain person"

Both the parents realised what she was talking about, and because Momo is very bad at lying, they figured out who her 'friend' was.

"She's very confused about what those feelings are and came to me for help... but I never experienced those feelings ... so I came to ask you about them...Sooooooo, can you please help m-I MEAN MY FRIEND" She half screamed the last part.

"Well... " Her mother spoke up after thinking a little.

"From my experience, I can say that your friend has developed a crush on someone"

Momo scooted closer to her mother and listened to her intently.

"Did she describe that whenever she is close to that person, she becomes happy and calm?"

"Yes"

"Did she tell you that she cannot stop thinking about the person?"

"She did, yes"

"Does she feel lonely when the person is away her?"

"Yes!"

"Then, its definitely a crush" her mother concluded

"How could you be so sure?"

"Well, because that's what I felt when I first met you father"

"That's how I felt too" Her father commented from the couch.

"T-Then what should she do now?"

"Well, just encourage her to talk with that person. And if things work out, they may even end up falling in love with each other" Her mother said with sparkly eyes.

"L-L-Love?"

"Yup... love, and if it is true love, they may even get married and start a family" Her father explained with a smile

"F-F-F-FAMILY!?" Momo half shouted.

"Well that's how our lives went" Her mother continued

After another 10 seconds of silence, Momo got up and thanked her parents.

"Mother, Father, thank you very much for the information. I will immediately send a message to my friend" She opened that door but as she was about to leave, her mother said something that made her stop in her tracks.

"By any chance, is your friend's name Momo Yaoyorozu?" Her mother asked. She froze in the doorway and turned around, revealing a very red and flustered face.

"WHAT!! NO, NO WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, OF COURSE NOT, ANYWAY I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW SO GOODNIGHT" With that a very red Momo Yaoyorozu unintentionally slammed the door and went to her own room, covering her face with her hands.

But her parents were happy.

From her birth, Momo had everything and every quality a good human being should have. Honesty, humbleness, and many others. The only thing that she didn't have was something most of the children of the entire world did have... A normal childhood, and her parents blamed themselves for it. She never got to go to parks to play with her friends, she never went to summer camps with her friends and the list goes on, all of this because of the constant threats of kidnapping and other threats that they received when Momo was a small child. But seeing that their daughter was experiencing things that a normal teenager should, made their hearts swell with joy. Although, first they had to approve the person their daughter developed a crush on.

 **Present Time**

"Momo!" Her mother called out to get the boy's attention.

Izuku turned around and saw two people standing behind them and seeing how they look, he concluded that they are her parents.

"Momo, did you tell your friend about what we discussed yesterday night?" Her mother asked and Momo became instantly red.

"Ummm, Yaoyorozu are you alright? You're very red" Izuku instinctively put his hand on her forehead, which made Momo even more flustered, thereby confirming that the boy in front was their daughter's crush.

"I'm f-fine" Momo stuttered

"But you're body temperature tells otherwise... are you sure that you're fine?"

"Yup n-never better" She gave a smile.

This made Izuku blush a little, much to the surprise of the older Yaoyorozu's.

"W-Whatever you say"

"And who are you, young man?" Her father asked

"Oh, I'm Izuku Yagi. I'm her classmate, Sir" Izuku offered his hand for handshake and Mr. Yaoyorozu gladly accepted it.

'He has manners, that's good'

"Are you here to pick up Momo?"

"No, Ma'am I was here to check up on my hero costume since it is being modified, there" Izuku pointed towards the office building, adjacent to the hotel.

"The Knight's Watch office?"

"He was Schmidt's student" Momo told her parents.

"You were?"

"Yes... Schmidt was a very good mentor and the source of my inspiration of becoming a hero" Izuku said proudly

'That means he is well educated and if Schmidt taught the boy himself, he must be a good kid'

"Izuku also jumped in front of danger during the entrance exam to save another candidate from being crushed by a robot" Momo told her parents

'And selfless too... wait, Izuku?'

Izuku became red.

Momo just realised that she called Izuku by his first name. She noticed the shit eating grins on her parents faces.

"Umm honey, do you approve?" Mr Yaoyorozu asked.

"Yes, I do" Mrs Yaoyorozu answered.

"Umm, I don't want to be rude, but what are you appro-"

"WERE GETTING LATE"

Izuku didn't get to finish his sentence as Momo took his hand and dragged him into one of two limousine that had just arrived.

"Didn't you say that you would walk to school?" Her father asked.

"NOPE, WE'RE GETTING LATE" She said as she began walking to the limo, still holding Izuku's hand.

"SHE LIKES BLACKBERRY ICE CREAM VERY MUCH" Her mother shouted from outside as the limo was leaving. Izuku was confused as they still had time to walk to school, also, as to why would her mother tell him Momo's favourite ice-cream flavor. He looked at Momo to see that she was red.

"Are you sure you're Ok?"

"N-Never better"

"Whatever you say... but if you show any signs of illness in the school, I wont let you get out of the infirmary till the school gets over"

'Why is he caring for me?'

'Why am I caring for her?'

They stared each other for a few seconds before Momo gave Izuku another Million watt smile.

"Ok!"

This nearly made Izuku's heart explode and he unconsciously activated raw solar energy throughout his entire body. His body to glowed for a few seconds before the glow disappeared completely.

"Umm Yagi, why were you glowing just then?"

"I'm very sorry, your smile was too bright and it made me activate my quirk"

'Shouldn't have said that out loud'

Izuku said and thought.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud"

He looked at Momo to see she was looking at her hands... with a small smile and light blush. This sight made his heart pound.

'She's so beautiful' Izuku blushed

"Thank you"

"Y-Your welcome"

The rest of the journey went without a single word uttered by either of them.

 **UA Gate**

The Limousine stopped a few streets away from the gate. Momo was first to step out of the limo followed by Izuku. As they were walking, Izuku noticed that his body felt unusually light. Then he tripped on a curb. Again like the last time, he just accepted his fate and prepared for the pain. But it never came. Izuku's brain went into panic mode as he thought that he landed on Momo again.

'Great, now she'll think that I did it intentionally.'

"Yagi?"

Izuku heard he voice very close to him.

'I'm so fucking dead!'

"You're floating"

'SEE! , now she thinks I'm floating... wait what?'

Izuku opened his eyes to see that he was actually floating, with his body was facing the ground.

"I'm floating

I'M FLOATING!"

"Are you alright?"Momo asked with concern.

"I think so, but how did this happen" Izuku was entering a mutter session when Momo interrupted him

"Wait, in the limo, you were glowing for a few seconds"

Then he realised that he was using raw solar energy through out his entire body.

"AAHAA, all I have to do is stop the flow and I should come dow-"

THUMP

Izuku belly flopped onto the pavement. Good thing he was facing infront. He then quickly got up. He then hit another realization, the reason why he would lose his balance when he used RSE (Raw solar energy) to do something was because it made his body lighter...But how it made his body lighter, he would figure it out later.

They were walking towards the school when they noticed a bunch of people out side the gate. He used Predator sense and saw that it was the media. They slowly went near them and listened that the media was asking about All Might. Izuku didn't want to deal with that.

"Hey Yaoyorozu, want to get in to the school without dealing with the media?"

"How? "

"Give me your school bag"

He took his and her bag and was holding them with his right hand, then he squatted down.

"Ok, now get on my back"

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yup, all you have to do is hold on to me and everything will fine, even if you fall, I'll catch you." Assured Izuku, the awkwardness between them nearly disappeared by just 2 days of talking.

"By the way, were going directly to the entrance"

She nodded. As soon as she got on to his back, Izuku realised that it was a bad idea. He was becoming more and more flustered as he felt the 'pillows' on his back as well as her breathing near his neck.

On the other hand, Momo also became very red when she felt just how rugged and hard Izuku's muscles were.

'Good thing he/she cannot see my face'

"R-Ready"

"Y-Yup"

Izuku direct 60% to both of his legs and launched into the sky.

Outside the gate, the reporters were being bored by Iida when they felt a shock wave, which was followed by a gust of wind. And although the shock wave and air was not so powerful, it got the attention of all the reporters.

"What was that?"

"Hey! , look up in sky"

"What's that? some type of a drone?"

"Looks like a person to me."

"Is that All Might?"

The reporters being distracted, gave Iida and the other students a chance to escape into the campus. A few minutes later Aizawa reached the gate and tried to shoo the reporters away. A reporter was about to follow him but was stopped by UA's defence system.

Nezu, All Might, 13 and Eraserhead were discussing about taking the students to the USJ while sitting in the school garden when they felt a small shock wave and light winds and saw something launch into the sky from the other side of the school wall.

"What is that?" 13 pointed at the figure in the sky

" **It must be some type of a weapon, I must stop it before it lands on UA soil** " All Might said while transforming.

"If it was a weapon or anything without a permit, it would have already been destroyed" Eraserhead said blandly

"Did you feel the shockwave?" Nezu asked the other teachers and they all nodded.

"Then I know who he is"

They put 2 and 2 together realised who it was. The figure then slowly descended then a gust wind formed between the figure and the ground right before it made landfall.

The dust cleared to reveal Izuku Yagi with Momo Yaoyorozu on his back. Momo got off his back and was a little dizzy because of the acceleration.

"How the hell do you deal with the acceleration ?" Momo asked, a little dizzy.

"Practice, although your pretty strong. The first time I used 120% to jump, I threw up In the sky"

"Hahaha" Momo laughed.

'Be still my heart' Izuku begged

"Yagi, mind explaining the grand entrance ?"

Izuku turned around to see Eraserhead, Nezu, 13 and All Might

"Good morning, teachers. Sorry about that, but the front gate is crowded with reporters"

"Reporters ?" Nezu asked

"Yup, they were asking about All Might" Momo continued

"Well then, head back to your classroom" Eraserhead said and the students nodded.

"Aizawa, go and tell the reporters to leave" Nezu said.

"Ok"

 **Class 1-A, 17 minutes later**

"Decent work on yesterday's combat training you guys. I saw the video feeds and went through each of your teams results." Aizawa turned to Bakugou

"Bakugou, you're talented so don't sulk like a child when you lose, ok?"

"Yeah whatever"

"Yaoyorozu, Yagi, I'm impressed by you two the most. Both of you formed plans and used brains rather than brawn to capture the villains and the weapon, with no damage done to the building. You two may be unstoppable if teamed up together." He said in a bland tone of voice.

"Todoroki's result was also impressive, but one complaint that I have with his tactic is what if the villains had moved the bomb into a hospital with patients in it. Or if the building was structurally unstable."

Izuku and Momo just looked at each other.

"Thank you, sensei" Momo thank Aizawa.

"Now... lets get to business. Our first task will decide your future."

Almost everyone tensed up.

'DECIDE OUR FUTURE?!' Was their collective thought.

"You all need to pick a class representative"

'Oh good, just normal school stuff' Nearly everyone thought as they let go of an audible sigh.

"Pick me guys, I wanna be class representative!" The redhead boy said raising both of his hands

"I'll take it" The electric blonde in the class raised his hand, followed by

"Yeah, you're gonna need me" The girl with purple hair said in an almost Aizawa like tone.

"Someone with style is going to be better" Yuga said.

"I'm the right pick! I'm the right pick!" The hyperactive Mina exclaimed.

"HEY, THE OTHERS ARE NO USE, I'M YOUR ONLY CHOICE" Bakugou shouted

'This class is a butt-fumbled mess' Momo sweat dropped.

'This is such a cluster-fuck' Izuku thought

"So noisy" Tokoyami said to no one in particular.

"SILENCE EVERYONE! PLEASE!" Iida shouted out loud, getting the attention of the class.

"The class representative's duty is to lead others, its not something that anyone can just do... you must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore the most logical way to fill this position is to do it democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader" Iida said lifting his hand.

'Its pretty obvious you want us to vote for you' Most of the students thought.

"Is that really the best idea?" Kaminari asked

"We've only known each other a few days, how do we know who we can trust" Tsuyu commented

"Besides, everyone will vote for themselves" Kirishima stated

"Most people will, but that means whoever receives multiple votes will be the most suitable for the job.

Its the best way right, sir" Iida explained as he did the robot arm thing.

Eraserhead was already inside his sleeping bag

"Do what you want, just decide before my nap is over" With that, he dropped on the ground.

After the voting was done and the results was shown on the board, Momo and Izuku got the most votes. With Izuku getting 4 votes and Momo getting 3 votes.

"OKAY YOU IDIOTS, WHO VOTED FOR HIM"

Bakugou shouted looking like he was going to massacre an animal farm.

"What, did you honestly think that anyone was going to vote for you?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY"

"kkkkkk...Z-Zero votes... I feared that this might happen, but I can't argue with the system that I chose"

"So you voted for someone else huh?" Momo Enquired

"But what we do is vote for ourselves right? What were you trying to prove Iida?" Sato asked

"Welp Iida, you should know that the world is not always sunshine and rainbows, and there are selfish people out there" Izuku said with a slight chuckle. But in truth, Izuku and Momo also voted for someone else.

"Alright, your class rep is Yagi, and the deputy is Yaoyorozu, I don't why, but I had a feeling that it would be you two"

"This might not be so bad after all" Tsuyu commented, followed by Kirishima and Kaminari

"Yeah, I can get by Yagi, he's inspirational and also manly"

"Yaoyorozu was in the top 3 during the assessment test, moreover they work really well together as partners"

This made both of them flustered but they managed to somehow managed to keep their composure.

 **Lunch Break**

After taking his lunch from the eatery, Izuku searched for his classmates.

"Yagi, over here" Iida signaled him. Izuku went to the bench, to find many 1-A students sitting there and sat down next to Iida, opposite to Momo.

"Its always so crowded in here" Izuku said while looking around.

"That's because students from the Hero, Support and Management courses all share the same cafeteria."

"Mmmmmhmmm,this rice is delicious" Mina and Uraraka said in unison.

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous about being class rep. I voted for someone else" Izuku admitted.

"I voted for someone else too" Momo said with a sigh

This surprised everyone else.

"You'll do alright. Both of you are cool headed and can make plans in the heat of battle, not to mention the strength both of you demonstrate. Moreover, as Aizawa sensei said earlier, both of you working together could be unstoppable." Iida explained.

"That's why myself and Kirishima agreed on voting for you, and Mina and Jirou voted for Yaoyorozu. Then we discovered that Uraraka also voted for you. At first we thought that the final 2 votes were your own, but after you admitted that both of you voted for someone else and seeing that everyone else had 1 vote,I speculate that both of you voted for each other." After a few moments of silence, Momo was the first one to admit.

"Yup, you caught me"

"Me too" Izuku raised his hands up.

"But Iida, didn't you want to be the rep?" Momo asked

"Wanting a job and being suited to it are quite different things. Serving the Iida family's hero agency has taught me that much"

'So much for trying to keep your family a secret, Iida' Izuku face palmed.

"Agency? Hold on, what does your family do?" Kirishima asked

"Uh...Oh... its nothing"

'You should have said travel agency' Momo also face-palmed.

"You know, I've been wondering something about you... admit it Iida, you're filthy rich!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"I was afraid that people would treat me differently if they know about my family"

STARE*

"Huhhh, you see, the Iida family has been pro heroes for generations, it runs in our blood"

"What! That's awesome " all the students sitting in the bench exclaimed, leaving out Izuku and Momo as they knew about his family.

"Are you all familiar with the turbo hero Ingenium?"

"Who the heck doesn't! he's one of the most popular heroes in all of Japan, with multiple side kicks working along side him! " Mina exclaimed

"Don't tell me-"

"He's my elder brother" Tenya declared proudly standing up

"And as the second oldest Iida son, I strive to be just like him.

However, I think its to soon for me to take any leadership role.Yagi, you on the other han-"

 **RIIIIING**

"What is that?" Everyone was startled.

 **Level 3 security breach, level 3 security breach. Please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion**

"What's a level 3 security breach!?" Iida asked a senior student.

"It means someone's managed to get pass the school's barriers. It hasn't happened in my three years in here, we should get going!"

Then there was absolute chaos, the hallway of the cafeteria crowded. It was a total mob. Izuku had been separated from his friends. He was pushed into the glass window from where could see many people had entered the campus. He activated eagle vision and saw that it were the same reporters from before and also saw Eraserhead and Present Mic dealing with the problem. Everyone was panicking, and if someone didn't do anything to calm the students fast fast, many of them could get hurt.

'I need to get higher' He then remembered the incident that took place in the morning

'That's it! ' Izuku activated RSE throughout his entire body. He lighted up for a few seconds before the glow died down completely, and immediately Izuku felt lighter. He grabbed hold of a nearby fire extinguisher and propelled himself upwards.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE, THE SCHOOL IS NOT BEING ATTACKED, ITS JUST THE MEDIA" Izuku shouted, but because of the ringing bell and the noisy students, he was not heard.

'I need a megaphone or somethi-Wait Yaoyorozu' Izuku used predator sense and began looking for Momo. After a few seconds he noticed her trademark spiked ponytail. Izuku pushed himself along the wall to reach her.

"MOMO, TAKE MY HAND" Both of them didn't notice that Izuku called her by her first name.

Momo looked up to see Izuku floating above her. She quickly took his hand and Izuku pulled up and was holding her bridal style.

"Who's attacking the campus?"

"Nobody... the media somehow managed to break through the barriers. Mic and Eraserhead are taking care of them, but right now we need to stop this stampede or someone will get hurt, I tried shouting but they weren't able to hear me..."

Momo knew what he was about to say next, so she unbuttoned the lower buttons of her shirt and pink glow emitted from her stomach. Seconds later, she had a megaphone in her hand.

"Carry me to the front" Izuku nodded and propelled himself in front with the help of the wall.

 **"EVERYONE, LISTEN. NOBODY IS ATTACKING THE SCHOOL."**

Everyone looked up to see a floating student carrying another student with a megaphone.

 **"THE MEDIA SOMEHOW MANAGED TO FIND A WAY THROUGH THE SCHOOL BARRIERS, THE TEACHERS ARE ALREADY TAKING CARE OF THE PROBLEM, WE ARE UA STUDENTS, WE NEED TO REMAIN CALM AND SHOW THAT WE ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST"**

Kirishima and Iida looked each other before sighing

"We made the right choice"

 **Final Period**

"During the lunch break, the media somehow got in to UA grounds. There was mass panic in the lunch room and the students were moving like a mob." Principal Nezu announced using the speaker system.

"If it weren't for the cool headedness of class 1-A's newly appointed rep and vice rep's actions, many students would have been hurt."

"Its my request that all the students take cues from them on how to act during disasters"

 **Class 1-A**

Izuku and Momo were standing in front of the class as it cheered for their actions.

Eraserhead then arose from the dead. Midnight and Mic also entered the room

"Well, I guess your class made the right choice when they chose you two to lead them. Its your first day as the representatives of 1-A and you are already famous. Keep up the good work"

"Did Aizawa just complement his students? "

Mic asked in astonishment.

"I guess he did" Midnight replied.

"We took the responsibility, we won't fail them, no matter what" Momo declared.

Aizawa smiled at that, yes smiled. This shocked Mic and Midnight even more.

"Anyway I should remind you that you must bring your hero costumes tomorrow.

Now go home and let me sleep".

"So, Yagi where will you be going today?"

"I think, first I'll go to check on my suit, then I'll buy some groceries and go home"

"You live alone?"

"Yup"

"And your parents?"

"I... left them" Izuku's face became sad

Momo knew she shouldn't pry in a person's family problems, so she said something that touched Izuku's heart

"Well, I won't pry... but all I'm going to say is I'm here for you"

This sentence alone made Izuku the happiest person in the world.

This time it was Izuku's turn give a Million watt smile, this made Momo's heart pound out of her chest, and she unconsciously began making gold and green colored Russian dolls.

"Umm, Yaoyorozu..."

"Huh" she then noticed what she was making and immediately stopped.

They were walking towards the city centre when Izuku saw an ice cream store. He told Momo to wait and he went and bought 2 ice-creams, one cooky creme flavor, the other... blackberry falvour.

"Take this, your favourite flavour" Izuku then offered the blackberry flavoured one to Momo, she grabbed it and began eating it while blushing a little. And both of them felt happy.

They soon reached their respective destinations and went their separate ways. And were feeling lonely.

 **Next day** (A/n I altered the days a little)

Izuku went to office to get his suit back and was excited to try out these new upgrades. To his disappointment, Momo was not there today.

 **Class 1-A**

"Every one get suited up and meet me at the car park , we're going on a field trip for training, and you'll be training with me and two other pros"

"Sir, what kind of training?" Sero asked

Aizawa then took out a card from this pocket with Rescue written on it.

Everyone was excited.

"You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, wild fires and things of those nature"

"You heard the man. Everyone, let's go" Momo called out.

They got changed to their hero costume, and went to the car park and were waiting for the bus.

"Yagi!" Momo called out to him.

"Hey Yaoyorozu!"

"So what upgrades did you get for your suit?"

"Most of them are just information on heart rate and things like that, but there is however, one major upgrade.

I'll show you."

Izuku then tapped the 'Activate Shield' on his left gauntlet. He then directed RSE to his right arm and within milliseconds, a shield unfolded from his gauntlet.

"Whoaa, that's amazing man!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Was that magic?" Mineta asked

"Its a foldable shield" Izuku replied

Momo was about to say something, but was interrupted by the bus arriving.

"All right everyone, get into the bus"

Everyone else went in and just when Izuku was about to enter, he was stopped by Aizawa.

"Not you, Yagi. You'll first have to attend the rep orientation ceremony. Where you'll get to know all the senior reps. Yaoyorozu will have her own deputy rep meeting on Monday . The ceremony should take about 30 to 45 minutes, after which the principal will tell you where to go"

"Roger".

 **At the USJ**

"Hello everyone I've been waiting for you"

Almost all the students looked at awe.

"Its 13, the space hero!" Uraraka exclaimed

"Whoaa"

"She's saved a lot of people around the entire world and also in space" Momo said, "She's one of my favourite heroes."

"Mine too!" Uraraka said excitedly.

"I can't wait to show you what's inside"

"This is gonna be awesome!" They said in unison.

"Holy crap this looks like some type of an amusement park!"

"A shipwreck, A landslide, A fire, A windstorm, etcetera. I created this training facility to prepare you for dealing with every types of disaster. I call it the unforseen simulation joint or the USJ!"

'Just like universal studios Japan'

The students thought in unison.

"Hey, isn't All Might supposed to be here already, let me guess, he booked an interview" Aizawa asked 13

"Actually, the principal made a small change to the schedule. He asked him to take the Heroics class for 1-B in the morning, so that could spend the rest of the day here. Its 10:30 right now, he should be here by 11:30."

13 was about to say something when the lights began to flicker. Then a purplish mist began to appear near the fountain.

Both Aizawa and 13 felt something was about to go very wrong.

Out of the mist, a man covered with hands walked out, followed by a hulking creature with a bird like face. Then more and more villains began to appear.

"Stick together and don't move. 13, protect the students"

Yaoyorozu immediately understood what the situation was.

"Did the training start already?"

What is that thing?... are those the people we have to save?" Kirishima was walking in front but was stopped by a steel staff.

"You heard Aizawa sensei, everyone stick together" Momo commanded sternly.

"And those aren't people we have to save... they're villains" She said.

Most of the students were scared after hearing those words. They looked at those villains, and pure evil looked back. That would be day they realised what the pros face to keep them safe.

The class then saw Aizawa wearing his eye protection.

"Where is he? I've brought so many friends to play with him" The handman spoke.

"All Might, the great symbol of peace, I can't believe he's not here... Maybe if I kill a few kids he will come out to play"

"Kaminari, use your quirk and call for backup from the school."

"I can't, someone is using a jammer, or a jammer quirk."

"Shit" Aizawa cursed under his breath.

"13, get everyone out and warn the main campus, I'll deal with the villains"

And he jumped into the horde of villains in the central plaza.

"Alright students, lets go." As they were about leave, the purple mist blocked the doorway.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, not until the symbol of peace arrives"

13 then began using her quirk, but that quickly backfired when the mist villain created a warp gate behind her, using her quirk to damage her own body.

Momo quickly made bandages and gave them to Mina to help 13. She was desperately trying to figure out a plan to send help outside. Then Kirishima and Bakugou attacked the mist villain, and it teleported everyone to different parts of the map. She was also being teleported and the last thing she said was for the remaining students help get Iida out of the USJ.

Momo dropped with a thud when she fell out of the warp gate. She then saw Jirou being surrounded by villains.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" Momo with a battle cry charged towards the villains, she made steel rods and began fighting the villains along side Jirou, 'I hope Iida made it out'.

Students were fighting for their lives in different areas of the USJ.

In the central plaza, Aizawa was fighting the bulk of the villains and taking them out with ease.

"You know what really sucks,

Its when the pros live up to their hype.

Nomu, take him out"

In an instant, the Nomu reached Aizawa. It grabbed him and began to break his body, bone by bone. Aizawa tried to erase its quirk, but in vain.

The villains then saw that the water of the shipwreck zone was electrified.

Aizawa by now had lost his consciousness due to the pain.

Then the mist villain appeared next to the handman and told that one of the students managed to get out.

"If you weren't our way out of this place, I would have destroyed you, atom by atom. Let's go back. Its game over .

But before we leave"

He turned towards the 3 students that were hiding in the water.

"let's make sure that the symbol of peace is broken"

In an instant Nomu had reached the water side, followed by Tomura. They reached towards the students' heads when,

 **CLUNK**

The doors of the facility opened with so much force that they were knocked out of their hinges and were dented, even though they were titanium.

The students knew he was powerful. But they didn't know what his full strength was nor did they know what he was capable of, but once they saw the glowing A , the students present near the entrance and the ones that could see him, were filled with something they lost for what seemed like an eternity... Hope.

Momo after seeing who it was chuckled. Only she knew how strong Izuku was as he told her.

'Finally'

"Good thing that the stupid ceremony ended early and I met Iida on the way...

And now you'll regret invading MY SCHOOL" He said with so much coldness, that it made chills run down the villain's spine.

Within 7 seconds, the person retrieved Aizawa, Kaminari, Mineta and Tsuyu and brought them back on top of the stairs.

"Huh" was the only thing Mineta was able to say.

"And who might you be?" Tomura asked, clearly in a little shock.

"My name doesn't matter... BUT I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE"

To be continued...


	10. Izuku Versus Nomu

Todoroki, Bakugou and Kirishima (after defeating the villains that attacked them) were at the entrance of the zones they were warped to.

 **With Bakugou and Kirishima**

"Those bastards managed to get Eraserhead" Bakugou said with rage.

"Wait, where are they going now?" Kirishima asked when he saw handman and birdhead go towards the shipwreck zone. Both of them saw who they were going for.

"That's Kaminari. Mineta and Tsuyu are there too... Oh no..." Kirishima said with fear. While Bakugou looked at the villains with anger.

 **With Todoroki**

'The villains managed to get Aizawa... they're serious about killing All Might' Todoroki thought. He then saw the ring leaders going towards the pool and caught sight of blonde hair.

'I need to get there quick' He thought

"I'm gonna kill them" Bakugou said in a dark tone.

Both Todoroki and Bakugou were about to charge the villains when

 **CLUNK**

"What was that?" Kirishima said. And although they were in different parts of the facility, they turned their attention to the stairs.

"Good thing that the stupid ceremony ended early and I met Iida on the way.

And now you'll pay for invading MY SCHOOL"

Bakugou, Kirishima, Todoroki and the students on top of the stairs blinked and he was gone. All of them looked where Aizawa was, and saw that he was no longer there on the ground. Even the students in the pool were not there anymore. 13 and the students on top of the stairs were startled when they felt a gust of air and Izuku appeared out of no wherewith Aizawa, Mineta, Kaminari and Tsuyu over his shoulder.

"Take care of Aizawa sensei..."

"You saved us!!" Mineta said crying

"Wheey!" Kaminari gave two thumbs up

"Thanks Yagi" Tsuyu said

"Where are the others?"

"One of the villains warped them to different parts of the facility. At first I thought they were gone for good, but I used my quirk and figured out that they have been teleported to different parts." Shoji answered.

"Where is Yaoyorozu?" Izuku asked. He was worried for her the most.

"She's in the landslide zone, with Jirou."

"And who might you be?" The handman called out from below

"My name doesn't matter... but I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE" Izuku was pissed when Iida told him that villains attacked the USJ, but after seeing the condition of the teachers, he was angry.

"Haaaa! He's just another kid" one of the villains announced

'30% to legs, 20% to arms, 20% to head'

"Let's just kill hi-oooof" The villain didn't get to finish his sentence when Izuku turned into a blur, reached the villain's position, uppercut him and his broke jaw. The villain was launched a few feet back.

"Trust me... I'm not just another kid" Izuku said standing in front of the villains.

"What the hel-"

Before they could react, Izuku began punching the shit out of them out, some villains panicked and wanted to run but were unable to, as the gold blur managed to catch them and beat them to a pulp. Others tried to fight back, but it was useless,

"YOUR GONNA GET IT BOY" A villain with four arms shouted, he tried to hit Izuku, but missed again and again until Izuku punched him into next week.

"All of you with ranged attacks, get him!" A villain said as she was activating her hair quirk. She managed to get one hit in before Izuku grabbed her hair, spun her around and threw her at group of villains.

"I got him!". A villain with a gun quirk shouted. Izuku immediately activated his shield and managed to block every shot and also arrows from someone else.

The villains used every type of quirk they had, but all of them were useless against him as he countered all of them using his superior speed, strength and reflexes. They were getting desperate to stop the boy.

And within 40 seconds, all the villains in the central plaza with the exception of Nomu, Tomura and Kurogiri, were lying on the ground, unable to move because of the beat down.

From the top of the stairs, the students were amazed at how fast Izuku moved and faught , he was just golden blur and they could feel light shock waves when he attacked someone.

"Holy Shit! Just how strong is he!?" Sero asked astonished

"YOU GO GET THEM YAGI" Mineta, Uraraka and Mina shouted in unison.

Shoji was grinning with all of his hands/mouths.

They were filled with Hope

Even Todoroki and Bakugou were wide eyed and awed at how fast Izuku took out the villains.

'Deku...'

'Yagi...'

Momo only got a glimpse of him, but after hearing what he said/shouted from the top of the stairs, she knew that everything will be fine. Even though she didn't see the fight, she felt the shock waves

then she smiled.

'I guess I fell for a true hero'

 **With Izuku, Central Plaza**

'Situation: all the villains are down leaving out those three. It seems like the others were all untrained.

The bird thing seems to be the the strongest, So that thing's my top priority, I must take it out in one hit. Then heal myself if necessary' Izuku observed.

Izuku leapt towards the bird villain.

"JUPITER IMPAAAAAAACT"

The air pressure and recoil shockwave generated was felt by everyone in the building. He prepared for the pain, but there was none. And the villain was still standing, unfazed by the attack.

'The hell!? It survived a Jupiter Impact!?'

Izuku readied his fist to punch the villain, but this time he channeled everything he had to his right arm.

"SOLAR IMPAAAACT"

The shockwave and force of air was even more powerful then the last and the villains who were trying to get up faced its full force and were thrown in the other direction.

Again there was no pain, but the villain was just standing there.

"What the heck is this thing!?" Izuku shouted

"Meet Nomu, the genetically engineered anti-symbol of peace. Shock absorbing is just one of his specialities. He wouldn't die even if you fed him a grenade. As for me, I'm Tomura SHIGARAKI, All Might's No. 1 HATER" The grey-blue haired guy with hands introduced himself and the monster.

'One of his specialities?'

"Nomu, kill him"

The Nomu's eyeballs moved in humanely and focused on Izuku. He didn't get time to react as he was backhanded across the chest and thrown at the fountain.

Izuku got up while looking at his left gauntlet and realised that 3 of his ribs were broken and his right lung was damaged . Then heard earth shaking footsteps coming towards him. Izuku didn't bother to look up, instead he immediately activated his shield and and directed 50% energy and RSE to his right arm, nanoseconds later it was hit by the Nomu and although it managed block the attack, a few more hits like that will destroy the shield...and it did. Izuku directed 25% to both of his legs and somehow managed to stand up through the barrage of hits from Nomu. He finally looked up, and saw that the shield had cracks. Two hits later, the outer part of shield shattered into a thousand pieces, leaving out only a small, plate sized part in the centre . Izuku immediately launched himself away from the path of another one of Nomu's attacks.

Nomu was about to charge him but out of nowhere, the ground turned to ice and along with it, Nomu's legs, arms and lower torso. Izuku turned to see Todoroki.

"One of your poorly trained thugs told me you're here because you think you can defeat All Might...

The symbol of peace will not be defeated by delinquents like you" Todoroki said in a monotone but angered tone.

All of a sudden, the purple mist was surrounding them. It was about to in gulf Izuku and Todoroki when

 **BOOOOOM**

Bakugou and Kirishima attacked from the rear. Bakugou grabbed a hold of the mist villain's collar and pinned him to the ground , and Kirishima managed to hit Tomura on the head making the hand on his face detach, which Tomura quickly picked up and put it back on, while muttering something about 'sensei'.

"CAN'T LET YOU HAVE ALL THE GLORY YOU USELESS TRASH."Bakugou said with both anger and glee in his voice.

"GUESS I FOUND YOUR BODY THAT TIME YOU SMOKEY BASTARD"

 **The Entrance**

"Todoroki, Bakugou, Kirishima... their all helping" Uraraka said with teary eyes.

"D-Don't w-worry... All Might w-will take care of this as soon as he reaches. When the o-other teachers g-get here, it'll be d-dangerous... So f-find some p-place to hide" 13 said biting through pain. Even though she was well bandaged up, she was far from good, so was Aizawa.

"Okay" Mina replied.

 **Central Plaza**

"Kurogiri, how can you let this brat get the best of you?" Tomura asked calmly.

"You've gotten us into a real jam here"

"Hehe, you got careless you dumb fuck." Bakugou said with an evil grin

"It wasn't hard to figure you out. Only certain parts of you turn into that smokey warp gate. You use that mist to hide your actual body as a kind of distraction, thinking that makes you safe... that's why we missed. But if you didn't have a body, you wouldn't have to wear this neck armour right?

You're not immune to physical attacks if well aimed."

Kurogiri tried to move, but stopped when Bakugou made small explosions on the neck armour.

"Don't move... you try anything funny and I'll blow your ass up so bad that they'll be piecing you back together for weeks" Bakugou said with sinister glee.

"Whoa there, that doesn't sound very heroic" Kirishima added

"They escaped uninjured and captured two of my strongest men and that boy took down 100 of my men in under a minute and even saved his teacher and friends in seconds ... kids these days really are amazing" Tomura half-whispered.

"They make the League of Villains look like amateurs...can't have that.

Nomu"

The moment Tomura said the name, the monster's eyeballs turned in an abnormal way before focusing on the four students. Then, much to the shock of everyone, it started moving.

"How is this thing still moving?He's all messed up" Izuku said

The Nomu then fell and shattered the ice along with most of his body. And even though it was just a torso and a head, it kept on moving. Then the unexpected happened... It grew its limbs back... all four of them.

"What is this?" Izuku questioned

"I thought you said its specialty was shock absorption ?"

"Didn't I say specialities? He also has super regeneration, along with super speed and strength. " Tomura answered.

"He's basically a highly efficient punching bag that hits back.But first we need to free our method of escape. Get him Nom- "

Izuku knew what Tomura meant even before he finished commanding Nomu. Since SS was already active, he directed 50% to both of his legs, and 20% to his head. Izuku got a head start and reached Bakugo's position. He pushed Bakugou out of the way, but before he himself was able to move away, Nomu had already reached his position and had readied its fist. So Izuku used whatever was left of his shield, and positioned it so as to block the hit, and although it did block the hit... he was thrown into a divider wall. The air generated by the force of punch threw the other boys a few feet away.

"BAKUGOU!!" Kirishima shouted, then noticed that Bakugou was next to him and Todoroki.

"Whoaa, you dodged that?!" Kirishima asked

"Shut up"

"Where's Yagi?" Todoroki asked with a hint of concern.

"He was here a second ago" Kirishima answered.

Then they looked towards wall and saw Izuku, sitting against the wall.

"Yagi took the hit for you" Todoroki said with wide eyes.

"He kept his word... like a real MAN"

"Deku..."

 **With the students in the entrance.**

"D-Did Yagi just put himself in danger to save Bakugou?" Sato asked

"Yes... he did" Uraraka answered

"Of course... D-Did all of you forget what he said on the first day of school"

 **Flashback**

"There were rescue points being awarded for well... rescuing people, that's why you got 80 extra points. Recovery girl told us after you left" Iida informed

"Whaaa, I seriously had no idea. I did everything out of impulse"

"That means you risked yourself to save someone"

"Yes and I would do it again, no matter what"

 **With Izuku.**

Izuku checked his gauntlet and saw his back was also a little broken along with 2 more ribs. His left lung was damaged too, but not as much as his right which was basically ruptured.

Izuku wanted to heal himself because of the pain, but chose instead to conserve his stamina to fight for his friends. Izuku wanted to scream and cry because of how much his body hurt. He wasn't even able to breathe properly. And after a long time, he felt fear... not the fear of his death, but the fear of what will happen to his classmates if he is not able to hold the villains off until the teachers arrives. But he wouldn't show it... his pain or his fear because if he did, his classmates will lose Hope and that's the last thing he wanted. No, he wouldn't allow them to see it, Especially Momo, even if it kills him.

And right now, Izuku needed time and a plan... so he did the only thing he could and activated Supertime.

'Think, Izuku, think... regeneration quirks, Advanced Biology, weaknesses...THAT'S IT, All I need to do is keep it occupied until Kirishima comes back, also, deception 101,

'make your enemies think that you're more powerful that you actually are'...

I hope to God that it works'

"Are you really going to go that far to save you friend?" Tomura asked Izuku, but he got no reply.

Izuku tapped on the "Use Solar Charge" option and saw that the timer said 3 minutes of extra endurance. Immediately Izuku felt a boost of power. He then typed a note on his gauntlet and removed the gauntlet. Izuku got up, but was looking down.

"Kirishima, catch" Izuku said as he threw his gauntlet at Kirishima.

"Run and give the gauntlet to Yaoyorozu... she's at the mountain zone..." Izuku said in an unsettling calmness.

Kirishima was about to protest,

"You chose me as your class rep, Kirishima, Please just trust me.

And don't worry about anything happening to me." Izuku said in a cold tone as he glared at Tomura so hard that it made the hair at the back of his neck stand up.

"I'm done holding back". This sentence alone made the three students as well as Tomura and Kurogiri stare at him. 'He was holding back this entire time?'

"Now go"

"Roger that" With that Kirishima began to run towards the Mountain zone.

"If you want to get to any of my classmates, you'll have to go through me first. " Izuku said.

'20% to head, 100% to arm. I have to oscillate the 100% between my arms to make it look like both of my arms has 100%, the mental block should keep my arms safe'

"Come at me"

"Nomu, kill him"

The Nomu came charging in, readying its left fist to hit Izuku. Izuku directed 100% to his right arm. As soon as thier fists clashed, massive winds were generated. Izuku didn't waste time as he immediately directed the 100% to his left arm and uppercut the Nomu. Nomu raised his right arm to punch Izuku and he immediately countered it by directing the 100% to his right arm again. After which he immediately directed the power to his left arm and delivered another uppercut. This kept on going for a while when their speed increased and because of Izuku's planned uppercuts and the Nomu's inability to counter them because of the lack intelligence, Izuku was able to overpower Nomu and made him fall backwards.

'Shit I can't keep doing this much longer... where are you Kirishima'

Nomu quickly got up from the ground and they traded another 7 or so blows after which the Nomu was once again on the ground, but not defeated or weakened. By now everyone was holding onto something to not be blown away by the wind.

'I can't go on for much longer, my vision is becoming darker, I need to stall the villains'

"Is this the thing that was supposed to kill All Might...Its so... Disappointing. Pathetic... It can't even kill a 15 year old" Izuku taunted.

By this point, Tomura was beyond mad and scratching the hell out of his neck.

"NO NO NO, NOT POSSIBLE. NOMU IS MORE POWERFUL THAN ALL MIGHT AT HIS 100%" To which, Izuku simply replied

"Then maybe I'm more powerful than All Might at his 100%" This sentence was a lie, but it shocked Todoroki and Bakugou, his rivals, who were holding on to the broken fountain.

"You should probably give up and surrender, loser. The pros are about to reach the place" Izuku said.

"I DON'T CARE, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" Tomura was throwing a full blown tantrum at this point.

"NOMU KILL HIM" With that, Nomu began charging towards him.

"What a waste of time" Izuku said with disinterest. But the reality was something else entirely.

'Fuck... ok, I need to use its own momentum against it...' Izuku directed 40% to both of his arms and 40% to his head.

As Nomu was about punch him, Izuku sidestepped, grabbed Nomu's arm, spun him and sent him flying.

"NOMU GET UP AND KILL HIM" Tomura shouted with rage.

The monster was getting up about to charge Izuku again.

'I can't hold on for much longer... I'm sorry I failed all of you... I'm sorry Momo. ' Then he saw Kirishima running towards him... and he had exactly what Izuku needed.

"Here take these... Yaoyorozu made them as fast as she could" Kirishima handed Izuku the 7 grenades, one of which was a smoke grenade.

Izuku threw the smoke grenade where Nomu was. He then took the remaining grenades used all the strength he had to run into the smoke. Using his eagle vision, he was able to see where Nomu was. Izuku then jumped onto its shoulder and began pulling the pins off of the grenades and began force feeding them to Nomu. Then he jumped off of Nomu and out of the smoke.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"I just fed it a couple of grenades"

"Didn't you listen what I said earlier, he will be totally unaffected even if you feed him a grenade?" Tomura questioned with glee and wickedness.

"Yes you did, but these aren't normal grenades. I've read about Regeneration quirks. There may be different types of them... but they all have one weakness. When the cells are burned using very high temperature, they get carbonised, and carbonised cells cannot regenerate no matter how strong the regeneration quirk is. So I fed it thermite grenades... they burn with a max temperature of 4000 degree Fahrenheit, easily enough to carbonise cells." Izuku replied.

A few seconds later, the Nomu began to scream in agony with smoke coming out of its mouth. And moments later, it fell on the ground...unmoving... dead.

Izuku quickly healed himself and now reached his limit... only a few seconds before he would lose consciousness.

"You... I'LL MURDER YOU!!" Tomura shouted. He was about to charge at Izuku, but was warped out by Kurogiri.

"No Tomura, our All Might killer is dead. And we'll be too if All Might arrives now." Kurogiri said and they disappeared.

"I'd like to see you try" Izuku said to no one and passed out, the last he heard was Momo shouting his name.


	11. True Hero

[WARNING! IZUKU HERO WORSHIP INBOUND!]

 **UA STAFFROOM, 10:40 AM**

"So, how was the heroics class with 1-B? I hope they didn't give you much trouble" Vlad King asked All Might.

"Not at all... 1-A gave me more trouble...your class performed very well. They worked fluidly, hence why I finished training them 20 minutes earlier" All Might replied.

"I know its not in my place to ask this, but...have you made any progress with your son?"

All Might let out a depressed sigh

"No...He's completely avoiding me. There wasn't even any teacher-student interaction between us during the Heroic class; nearly everyone would ask questions, excluding him and he would answer questions with grunts. Its like there wasn't anything between us in the first pla-" All Might stopped talking when he remembered the phone call from 10 Months ago.

 **Flashback**

"No, I'm not coming back, All Might"

"I-Izuku please don't say things like that, we wanted to tell you for the longest time but-"

"But what huh? Afraid that some villain will try to abduct me, afraid that I would be crushed after hearing that my dad is the No1 hero and my mom is No17 hero and I don't have any quirk, or afraid that I would become a spoilt, egotistical child...

Which excuse is it, please do tell"

"I...We-"

"Both of you have no clue what I've been through the past 10 years.

And I always thought that you hated me for being quirkless, which you probably do"

"N-No, we could never possibly hate you, please don-"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say anymore... I have made up my mind, I AM NOT COMING BACK, NEVER and PLEASE DON'T CALL ME YOUR SON, ANY RELATION WE HAD, IS BROKEN"

 **Flashback End**

'Any relation we had, is broken' Those words rung in All Might's mind...

'It truly is hopeless isn't it? Izuku Yagi is no longer my and Inko's son...' All Might thought with a grim realization.

"Vlad, do you still have the records for the application forms?" All Might asked curious who's names he entered in the form.

"Yeah, we keep them for 17 months before we delete them. We even keep a record of cancelled forms."

"Could you find out Izuku's form?"

"No problem"

Vlad then connected to the storage server and searched for Izuku Yagi. To his surprise, there were two results. One from 10 Months ago, the other from 12 months.

"That's strange" Vlad said.

"What's strange?" All Might questioned

"It seems that Izuku applied 2 times, although, he cancelled the first application."

All Might walked over to Vlad's computer and saw the two results.

Results:-

 **[1]** **Name: Izuku Yagi** **Age: 12** **School: Aldera Junior High, Musutafu, Japan.** **Blood Group: O** **Quirk: -NIL-** **Sex: Male** **Father's Name: Toshinori Yagi** **Phone Number: 08072991738292** **Occupation: Real Estate Agent in Tokyo.** **Home Address: Midori Street,** **House No. 172 'Yagi's'** **Musutafu.** **Mother's Name: Inko Yagi** **Phone Number: 08062826383928** **Occupation: Businesswoman in Tokyo** **Home Address: Midori Street** **House No.172 'Yagi's'** **Musutafu.** **Guardian's Name: Mitsuki Bakugou (Aunt)** **Phone Number: 08083947283016** **Home Address: Aka Kasai Street** **House No.136 'Bakugou's'** **Musutafu.** **Mock Test results (If applied): 97%**

'He kept trying... even when he thought he had no quirk, even when we discouraged him. And his mock test results... they're better than Katsuki's' Then he saw the application photo, a nervous Izuku, the old, shy, nervous and warm Izuku Yagi, the sweet cinnamon roll. The cinnamon roll they left alone for most his life.

 **Note: Application Cancelled.**

All Might then saw the date and remembered that it was cancelled the day after the Sludge Incident.

Then he looked at the second result. The first thing he noticed was the photograph and the magnitude of change.

Izuku wore the iconic Rheinmetall school uniform with the Cross on the left arm. His hair was no longer curly and green, but blonde and trimmed. His nervous look and gaze replaced by a confident, no bullshit glare.

And although All Might was happy because of how far Izuku had come, he was sad that Izuku was no longer their cinnamon role... their warm bundle of joy. He was a different individual now, someone with no connection with Toshinori and Inko Yagi except for the name and blood. And the details given on the second form confirmed it.

 **[2]** **Name: Izuku Yagi** **Age: 13** **School: Rheinmetall Advanced Education, Dusseldorf, Germany** **Blood Group: O** **Quirk: Super Enhancements** **Sex: Male** **Father's Name: -NIL-** **Phone Number: -NIL-** **Occupation: -NIL-** **Home Address: -NIL-** **Mother's Name: -NIL-** **Phone Number: -NIL-** **Occupation: -NIL-** **Home Address: -NIL-** **Guardian's Name: -NIL-** **Phone Number: 08076284747282** **Home Address: Highland Office, City Centre Main Road, Musutafu**

All Might stared at all the -NIL- spaces, thinking that at some point, there were his and Inko's name, number and address filled in them. After a few seconds of staring, he wondered how Izuku was able to join school with the Guardian's name blank in the form.

"Vlad...how did the form get accepted? It doesn't have the Guardian's name"

"It was submitted by the people from the Highland office directly. Apparently, Izuku was mentored by Adelbert Schmidt till his death 10 Months ago"

"Schmidt...He was a good person... If Izuku was mentored by him, then I have no doubt that Izuku will turn out to be a good man."

"You should call up Inko to tell her to come here. Maybe both of you being here may have some effect on him..." Vlad and All Might turned to the door to see Nezu.

"I will, as soon as her mission is over, which it should be after a few hours... although... its too late now"

All Might looked down.

"He has completely disowned us... But I think that's what we deserve for ignoring him and his problems for all these years, we deserve it after the mistakes we made."

"Everyone makes mistakes... but mistakes will remains as mistakes unless we correct them. Plus don't you think that you've given up too early?" Nezu said, a smile on his face.

"You're Right! I am All Might and I will give my all to gain back my son's trust and love!"

There was a knock on the door

"Come in" Nezu said.

The door opened to reveal Titan, in her hero costume.

 **"Inko! What a pleasant surprise!"** In an instant All Might was next to her and gave her a hug which she gladly returned.

"Alright honey, no need to over exert yourself " Inko scolded and All Might quickly deflated.

"Inko, its been so long! Why didn't you visit all these days? Moreover, you forgot your promise of sending me your special cookies every 3 months." Nezu said. The principal was a type of an Uncle to them for as long as they could remember.

"Sorry, too caught up with hero work and stuff like that. But don't worry, I'll bake some today for all the staff members , I'll even add dry fruits

So... how was your first 3 days as a teacher at UA?"

"Good actually...Although I have a very big surprise for you"

Before All Might could tell what the surprise was, Inko's eyes fell on the monitor with Izuku's new picture. She immediately recognised who it was since a mother recognises her child no matter after how long she's seen them, or how much they change appearance wise.

Her legs moved on their own, and seconds later, she was next to the computer.

"T-Toshi, is that Izu-"

 **"Yes"** Toshinori answered in his OFA form.

Inko was on the verge of tears.

"H-How?"

 **"He unlocked his quirk, and accor-"**

All Might was about to say something, when the door abruptly opened and a very stressed out Iida entered the room.

"VILLAINS ATTACKED THE USJ. 13 IS BADLY INJURED"

The principal immediately took action.

"Vlad, call all the teachers and tell them to go to the car park. Titan, All Might, I want you to reach the USJ ASAP"

"Understood" Titan said as she and All Might rushed outside. All Might picked Titan up, bridal style and launched himself towards the USJ.

 **USJ**

Momo was walking towards Izuku when she saw that he collapsed on the floor.

"IZUKU!" She shouted and ran to Izuku's side.

 **Minutes Ago, Mountain Zone**

"All it will take is a simple high voltage shock to the head... so unless you want your friend to die a very slow death... I'd suggest you drop your weapon" The villain with the electricity quirk who was jamming the signals said. He somehow managed to get behind Jirou and got a hold of her.

"Now... be a good friend and drop your weapon"

"Don't worry about me Yaoyorozu! Don't do it!" Jirou shouted.

'Damn it...'

Then out of nowhere, Kirishima jumped from behind and karate chopped the villain.

"That was close" Momo said.

They momentarily stopped talking when they felt shock waves. But they didn't feel any air as the mountain was protecting them.

"Holy crap! Did you feel the shock waves, the class rep is beating the shit out of the shit of the villain!"

"Kirishima, is everything Ok? Where are the other students? How is 13?" Momo asked

"Most of them are safe, Aizawa sensei was badly injured and Kaminari, Tsuyu and Mineta were about to be caught by the villains, but all of them were saved by Yagi... speaking of which he told me to give you this as soon as possible" He gave the gauntlet to Momo who Immediately read the note. Seconds later, her hands began to glow as she quickly made the 7 grenades. She then saw something that horrified her. Next to the note, there was a transparent image of a human body with the ribs and right lung highlighted red and the left lung highlighted yellow.

"Get these to Izuku as fast as you can... harden your body and stay low to the ground while moving to avoid being blow away by the wind..."

'He doesn't have much time

I never asked anything from God before... but today... I beg to you to keep him safe'

Momo closed her eyes in silent prayer.

After Kirishima left, she made her way to the view point and used her quirk to make binoculars.

Then she saw him, fighting with everything he had, despite of being injured.

'He's hiding- No... fighting through the pain...'

 **Present Time**

First thing she did was put her head against his chest, begging to God All Mighty that he was alive and breathing. After confirming he was alive, Momo quickly put the gauntlet back on his left arm and tapped 'Re-synchronise with suit'... hoping that Izuku had healed himself before any permanent damage was done to his body, and to her relief, he did.

'I think he passed out after healing himself, thank God' Momo knew about Izuku's quirk and how it functioned. He told her about it when he walked her to the hotel after the battle training.

'I'm going to murder him as soon as he wakes up... why does he have to be so heroic, doesn't he know that there are people who would be shattered if anything happened to him... But then again, that's what Heroes do, that's what we signed up for... risking our own lives for others. That's what my parents and our children will feel if something happens to me or Izuku...

WAIT WHAT! C-C-CHILDREN... I-IZUKU! ' Momo was blushing a thousand shades of red.

'THAT WAS TOO FAR MOMO...what the hell did my parents put into my brain.' She saw that the other three students were approaching her and somehow managed to compose herself.

"What happened to him?" Todoroki asked.

"He passed out from exhaustion after healing himself" Momo answered.

"Healing himself? Deku looked fine to me when he fought that thing..." Bakugou was surprised at himself that he was actually talking about Izuku without saying 'Useless' or 'Trash'

"He may have looked like he was alright, but the truth is... he fought against that thing with a couple of broken ribs, a ruptured right lung and a damaged left lung." This shocked the others.

"He's pain tolerance and determination to protect others is... off the charts." She said.

"Kirishima... I need your help to carry him outside, Jirou should've already called for an ambulance." She said.

With Kirishima's help, she managed to bring Izuku up the stairs and to the entrance, with Bakugou and Todoroki following behind. There she saw that most of the other students who were warped to different zones had also returned.

"Is everyone alright?" Momo asked

all of the students nodded.

"What happened to Yagi?" Kaminari asked

"No need to worry about him, he's just exhausted. I want all of you to help carefully carry Aizawa Sensei and 13 outside." She commanded.

 **Unknown Location, Karaoke**.

"All those underlings wiped out all of the villains I brought together. All Might wasn't even there" Tomura said as he scratched his neck.

"We failed, those kids were so strong... You were wrong about those kids MASTER, SO WRONG"

 _"No I wasn't... we were not as prepared as we should have been"_

 _"I agree, we underestimated them, thankfully we failed under the cheap 'League of villains' name rather our own. And what about the creature you're master and I created? What about Nomu?"_

 _"Yes... why is he not present here?"_

"He's dead"

 _"What!? We made him stronger than All Might!"_

"A brat got him"

 _"A brat?"_

"Yes, he managed to hold his own against Nomu. He toyed with Nomu and treated him like he was no big deal, before force feeding him thermite grenades" Kurogiri said

 _"What did he look like?"_

"I won't forget his face until I kill him... He had blonde hair and green eyes" Tomura said with anger.

 _"Interesting...Blonde hair and as powerful as All Might._ _._ _._ _Naturally, you're upset... but the mission was not futile. We learned a great many things._ _Gather the villainous elite, take all the time you need. I must remain hidden in the shadows, which is why I need you to be my face... A symbol of your own. Tomura Shiguraki, next time you WILL show the world why it should be afraid of you"_

 **USJ**

As the students were about to exist the facility, All Might and Titan rushed in.

 **"Have no fear, for WE are here, Are all of you Ok?"** All Might declared.

"The students are mostly unharmed. 13 and Eraserhead are severely wounded, but we have already called for an ambulance. " Momo replied.

Both of the pro's eyes then fell on Izuku.

"What about him?" Titan asked with concern, hoping that nothing serious happened to Izuku.

"He's just exhausted... to be honest, if he hadn't arrived when he did, most of the students, along with Aizawa Sensei would've been..." She didn't complete the sentence.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Izuku saved Aizawa Sensei and three other students. He also took down about a hundred villains who were going to attack the students present near the entrance."

Both All Might and Titan were feeling proud after hearing this.

"He also defeated and killed a genetically engineered humanoid which was made to kill All Might. " Todoroki said.

'Made to kill All Might?' Everyone was terrified after hearing this.

"What do you mean 'Kill All Might'" Titan questioned.

"The villains attacked this place to kill All Might. They called themselves the League of Villains and somehow managed to create a creature they called 'Nomu'. It had four quirks. Super regeneration, super strength, super speed and shock absorption."

Titan and All Might looked at each other... they were both thinking the same thing.

"When Yagi was taunting the ring leader, the villain was extremely confident that the 'Nomu' was more powerful than you at your 100%" Todoroki explained.

"Which means that either the Nomu was weak... or Yagi is more powerful than All Might at his 100%. Although... the Nomu was only following orders, and was unable to counter most of Yagi's punches. Which meant it had no intelligence of its own... it was like a type of drone."

This statement made everyone silent.

"M-More powerful than A-All Might" Mineta said in awe

"That explains speed and strength he demonstrated in the central plaza" Sero asked.

"He was holding back when he fought against the villains in the central plaza"

'HOLDING BACK!?' Most of the students thought

"He began using his full power during the fight with the Nomu... Not to mention the fact that he was fighting it with a couple of broken ribs, and damaged lungs." Kirishima said.

Both of the parents were extremely worried now.

"All Might, its very important that you carry him to the nearest Hospital... lung damage is extremely dangerous" Titan said with motherly concern.

"That won't be necessary, he completely healed himself." Momo assured the Pro Heroes.

Then they realised what Kirishima just said.

 **"S-So what you're saying is, young Izuku maybe more powerful than me, even when he is injured ?"**

Todoroki just nodded.

Soon after, the cops and ambulances arrived and picked up Izuku, 13 and Aizawa. Momo decided to go with them. A few minutes later, the teachers arrived. The police apprehended the villains and the dead body of the Nomu was sent to the forensic lab.

That day, 1-A learnt what pros could do, what they fight against to keep them safe and what happens if they fail. It was a revelation that they weren't prepared for... but somehow they managed to make it through and survive.

"15,16, 17, 18... everyone seemed to be unharmed leaving out that boy with the blonde hair"

"Ojiro, I heard you were a really good fighter, I had no idea you were so strong" Toru said.

"I didn't know I was the only one on my own. I survived by using hit and run tactics. So where did you end up fighting in, Hagakure?"

"The landslide zone" She said as she pointed towards Todoroki.

"You wouldn't believe how strong Todoroki was. He's amazing!"

"You don't say. Well I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt" Ojro said with a chuckle.

'I didn't even know she was there, I could've frozen her' Todoroki thought.

"Aren't you wondering about moi? Where was my sparkling light" Yuga asked with sparkling glamour, but was ignored.

"Interesting... so the people you fought were also low level thugs" Tokoyami asked Kirishima and Kaminari

"Yeah... they messed with the wrong kids! Although, the villains Yagi fought were actual villains" Kirishima replied.

"Yeah, he saved my life according to the others" Kaminari said.

"Did you miss me?" Yuga asked... only to be ignored again.

"So Yagi is as powerful as All Might..." Sero said.

"That's just hardcore power"

"Yeah that was crazy" Sato and Shoji agreed.

"Where do you think I was" Yuga asked as he tapped on Tsuyu's shoulder.

"Unmm, where?"

"That's a secret" He answered.

"Let's go ahead and get these students back to the main campus... They've been through a lot, we don't need to question them right away" Detective Naomasa said to a police officer.

"Detective, what about Mr Aizawa, 13 and Yagi?" Tsuyu asked

The detective took out his phone and called the hospital where Aizawa and the other two were.

"The bones in his arms are splintered and he's got facial fracturing... Fortunately there doesn't seem to be any serious brain damage, but his orbital floor has been almost completely destroyed. We have no way of knowing if his eyesight will be impaired once he's healed up" The doctor said.

"Well you heard the man"

"Umm sir, what about the others?" Mina asked

"There's no need to worry about 13, despite some pretty bad injuries to the back, 13's pulled through.. good as new

As for Yagi, he is completely unharmed. He was just exhausted. He's currently being given an Energy restoration drip and will be free to go home once he gains consciousness... "

Every student was happy after hearing those words.

"Now Let's get you back to class"

"Ok" Everyone said in unison.

"Sanza, I still have some business in UA, I'll leave this to you" He said to the cat policeman.

"Yes Sir" The cat saluted.

'It's a cat?'

'Aww, look at his belt'

Uraraka and Mina thought.

'How was that Deku so fast?... I need to ask All Might' Bakugou thought as he remembered the speed with which Izuku took out the villains.

'And I don't remember asking for any help from him' He scowled.

"Come on man, were going back to class now." Kirishima called out.

"Yeah, yeah I heard him, you idiot"

 **Inside the USJ**

"I can't believe the ring leaders managed escape after everything they did here" Midnight said

"They had a warp quirk user according to the students" Snipe commented.

"They did catch us completely by surprise. Izuku did his best by saving Aizawa and the other students, and fighting against the 'Nomu' which is supposedly more powerful than All Might. That alone is an incredible feat shown by a hero in training... But we must not forget that's what he is, a hero in training... a first year at that.

But for now, we need security improvements, perhaps an entire system overhaul" Nezu said

"Agreed" Snipe replied

"Warp quirks are very rare and can completely change to course of a battle, its frightening to know that a villain has such a power" Midnight commented.

" **Principal Nezu, sir** " All Might called.

"Inko! Long time no see, how've you been!" Midnight called out.

"Hey Nemuri!"

As the two best friends were talking to each other, All Might ushered Nezu outside.

"Multiple quirks...So you think that He has returned?"

" **Yes, its entirely possible. I'll call Night Eye and Gran Torino and tell them to come here ASAP** " All Might answered fearing the worst.

"All Might" All Might turned to look at the source to see an old friend and schoolmate.

" **Naomasa!? Hah, its been a while** "

"It sure has..."

"First thing's first, how's 13 and Aizawa?"

"Don't worry, both of the teachers are in stable condition right now, relax."

" **That's good to hear** "

"To be honest... who knows what would've happened if that Blonde haired student hadn't arrived. He saved his entire class today."

 **"They all risked their lives today, fought as hard as us, I don't think there's ever been a group of first years who experienced a real fight so early in their training, and not only survived but also learned what it means to be a pro... those villains made a mistake attacking them.** **This class is strong. They're filled with courage and drive.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **Mark my words, they'll become great heroes"** All Might said as he looked towards the sky

The teachers standing behind All Might couldn't help but agree. Nezu and Naomasa only smiled.

"Sir, I would like to investigate every inch of the school just to be safe"

"Of course, please do! You'll have full access to the campus, we definitely need your assistance on this matter. I don't care who makes a fuss, you have my blessing"

"Thank you sir. First and foremost we need the code to the CCTV cameras of the facility to identify the main culprits"

"But for that you'll have to wait until 13 is discharged since only she knows the codes"

"Got it, I'll come back as soon as I get the footage. And information on whatever we've found out.

Teams, proceed as planned" Naomasa commanded the policeman.

 **Hospital, 2 hours later.**

Izuku was flying. The same sky from 11 months ago. But this time, someone was on his back. Izuku turned his head to see Momo in her hero costume holding a small bundle of cloths in her arms, smiling lovingly. He smiled back at her as he somehow knew what the bundle was. But all good things come to an end, and he woke up from his dream.

Izuku's eyes shot open... he just stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before blushing madly.

'What the fuck was THAT dream. I know I like her... a lot, but that dream was too far. I don't even know if she likes me' Izuku thought.

Just then, door opened. Izuku turned to see Momo's father coming in.

"You're finally awake"

Izuku sat up with great effort and wanted to get out of bed but was stopped by Mr. Yaoyorozu.

"Don't move, you're still very tired. Momo called us and told everything about the attack and how heroic you were and honestly, I couldn't be happier that someone like you is her friend" Momo's father told him with a smile.

"Thank You" Izuku said with a hoarse voice.

The door opened again, and this time it was Momo and her mother carrying what looked like to be food. Momo quickly rushed over to his side and hugged him, completely ignoring the grins of her parents. She knew that Izuku was alright, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Don't you ever rush in to danger alone... ever" She said while still hugging him.

"I won't" He replied by hugging back. He was very happy that at least someone cared about him on a personal level. They would've kept on hugging but stopped when they saw flashes of light. They turned around to see the older Yaoyorozu's taking pictures on their phone.

"Aww... Why did you stop?" Mrs Yaoyorozu whined.

"I think that you two loo-"

"WE BROUGHT LUNCH" Momo's father was about to say something but was interrupted by Momo shouting.

"Wait...WHAT ABOUT AIZAWA SENSEI AND 13 AND THE STUDENTS!?" Izuku shouted.

"They're in stable condition and the students are safe with the teachers. Don't worry about them. Now eat" Momo commanded.

"You didn't have-*GROWWLL*... sorry" Izuku was about to protest but was silenced by his stomach growling and turned bright red. The Yaoyorozu's just snickered.

Izuku quietly ate the food and Momo's father went to call the doctor. After which her parents dropped them off at UA, but not before inviting Izuku to dinner.

 **UA**

Izuku and Momo were walking through the hallway towards their class after changing to their normal attire.

They reached their class and as soon as Izuku opened the door everyone's eyes were on him. That wouldn't be bad, but all the teachers (Leaving out All Might) were present there too... all of them staring at him. Someone who he didn't expect there to be was his mother.

"Your back!?" Nezu asked

"Yup, the doctor discharged me as soon as I was able to walk"

"Holy Shi-crap man, the way you fought at the USJ was freaking awesome!" Sero exclaimed.

Which was followed by almost everyone praising and thanking him.

"All right everyone, calm down. The principal has announcements to make. Yagi, Yaoyorozu take your seats" Cementoss said.

Then the principal proceeded praise all the students for their bravery. He thanked Iida for informing them and Izuku for saving Aizawa and some of the students. He also said that the school will remain close on Monday. But before he dismissed the class, he asked the one question the made everyone silent.

"Before you leave Yagi, I must ask you one question"

"Ok?"

"Is it true that you are as powerful as All Might at his 100% ?"

This question got everyone's attention. Especially Titan, Todoroki and Bakugou.

Izuku thought for a second before answering.

"Maybe"

"What do you mean by maybe, everyone was holding on for dear life when you fought against that Nomu thing! " Kirishima exclaimed. And everyone agreed.

"Yeah, we could feel the air even from the entrance" Tsuyu said.

"So much for being equal" Mineta said.

"All right everyone, calm down. You're parents maybe worried about you. So hurry on everyone." With that Nezu and the teachers left the room.

"Hey Yaoyorozu, wanna exchange numbers, you know for school related things?" Izuku asked

"Yeah sure" She replied. And athough it may have looked like they were two class reps sharing numbers to talk about school things. The truth was both of them couldn't stop thinking about each other. And Momo's accidental thought and Izuku's dream didn't help them one bit.

As Izuku and Momo were going home, Izuku stopped by an Ice cream store and bought ice cream for both of them. They talked about random things when she saw her limousine had arrived.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget about the dinner"

"I won't"

Momo was walking towards the car when she turned around, kissed Izuku on the cheeks and fast walked to the car. Leaving behind a dumb founded Izuku with his hand on his cheek. She opened the door only to see her grinning parents.

'Oh no'

After a few minutes of awkward silence, her mother spoke up.

"Would you just tell him already"

"I...will"

"Because if you don't, we'll tell him tomorrow"

"I don't even know if he likes me or not"

"Of course he likes you" Her father assured

"But..."

 _ting_

She was interrupted by her phone. She unlocked it to see that it was a message from Izuku. Her heart leapt with joy once she read the message.

Izuku: Thanks for that... I really needed it

Momo: No problem! ️

"Looks like someone's happy" Her father teased.

Momo only gave them a smile. A smile that no one till date, leaving out Izuku, saw. A smile that made her parents the happiest people in the world.

"Looks like someone really is happy" Her mother said.

Izuku was standing where Momo left him, talking to himself about what just happened and how he felt.

"Is this love? because I think its a lot more than 'I like her' kind of feeling. I better send her a message before she thinks she overstepped the boundaries"

He took out his phone and quickly sent her a message.

Izuku: Thanks for that... I really needed it

Momo: No problem! ️

 **UA Meeting room, 8:37 PM.**

All the UA faculty members were sitting on their seats, waiting for Naomasa to bring the CCTV footage of what happened at the USJ earlier today.

The door opened to reveal All Might, followed by Titan, Gran Torino, Night Eye and Naomasa.

"Gran Torino, I see you've aged well" Nezu said.

"Like fine wine" Present Mic said.

"Please, all of you take your seats" Nezu requested and everyone did.

Soon after, the lights were turned off and Naomasa turned on the projector. The first picture was that of the Nomu.

"As you can see that this was supposedly the thing that was meant to kill All Might. After using DNA tracking we found out that it was nothing but a small time thug. But his DNA was heavily modified. It had a total of 4 quirks... Super strength, super speed, regeneration and shock absorption. The perfect combination to take out All Might. He would've been useless to us even if he was alive as after examining his brain we found out that the only thing it was capable of was following orders and nothing more. According to a student the main man behind the attack was more than confident that it would be able to defeat All Might. But was stopped by a student.

Which means either the villain was lying or the student was as powerful as All Might. Whichever it is, it will be decided after we see the footage"

Naomasa then began to play the footage. The teachers then saw how 13 was taken out, how the students were warped to different parts of the facility and finally how Aizawa was wounded. The thugs were crowding around Aizawa and the main villain was about to get a hold of the three students in the water zone.

'How were they saved?' was the collective thought of the teachers and Naomasa.

 **CLUNK**

They changed the camera footage to see that the doors were blown off of their hinges and saw blonde person in a golden white hero suit enter the facility.

 _"Good thing that the stupid ceremony ended early and I met Iida on the way._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _And now you'll pay for invading MY SCHOOL"_ _Before the detective was able to change the camera footage, the person disappeared and reappeared, but with Aizawa and the students from the shipwreck zone over his shoulders._ _"Take care of Aizawa sensei..."_ _"You saved us!!"_ _"Wheey!"_ _"Thanks Yagi"_

'Yagi?' Naomasa paused the video and frowned.

Toshinori knew he was a dead man when he felt the glare of Nighteye, Naomasa and worst of all... Gran Torino on his back.

He slowly turned around.

"Now I know why Titan was missing for an entire year" Naomasa said

"I c-can explain." Then All Might explained everything from the beginning

"Toshinori, Inko, you are dead the moment you walk out of this room... not only did you two have a child and not tell Me anything about it, but you two also managed to ruin the relationship you and your son had." Gran Torino scolded with so much severity, that it made everyone with the exception of Nezu, shake and sweat.

"B-But for now I think it would be better if we watch the footage" Naomasa unpaused the video.

 _"Where are the others?"_ _"One of the villains warped them to different parts of the facility. At first I thought they were gone for good, but I used my quirk and figured out that they have been teleported to different parts."_ _"Where is Yaoyorozu?"_ _"She's in the landslide zone, with Jirou."_ _._ _._ _"And who might you be?"_ _"My name doesn't matter... But I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE"_

Naomasa switched to the camera footage that overlooked the central plaza. All the pros and the detective could only watch in silence as Izuku fought and defeated about a hundred villains within a minute.

"T-That was..." Gran Torino was about say something but was silenced by what All Might said next.

"He was holding back"

"What!?" Nighteye asked with wide eye

"His classmate told me... he didn't use his full power until he starts fighting the Nomu"

They watched Izuku getting was hit and how Todoroki and the others came to help him. All of them watched in horror as the limbs of the Nomu grew back.

"This thing does have multiple quirks...and all it does is follow orders" All Might was sure that his old Nemesis was back... considering that the Nomu could only take orders and had no intelligence of its own. Just like how people would go insane after being given quirks by AFO and have no intelligence anymore.

Then they watched Izuku take the hit for Bakugou.

'Self sacrifice... the trait of a True Hero' All of them thought.

Although... the parents were worried about their son more than anything else.

"I think he stops holding back now...don't forget that by this point, he had broken multiple ribs, ruptured his right lung and damaged his left lung" All Might said much to the shock of everyone else.

 _"Kirishima, catch"_ _"Run and give the gauntlet to Yaoyorozu... she's at the mountain zone..._ _You chose me as your class rep, Kirishima, Please just trust me._ _And don't worry about anything happening to me._ _I'm done holding back..._ _Now go"_ _"Roger that"_ _"If you want to get to any of my classmates, you'll have to go through me first."_

'This kid Is a True Hero.' Everyone thought

 _"Come at me"_ _"Nomu, kill him"_

They watched the fight in awe... how fast his arms were moving and how he managed to easily make the Nomu topple and fall on its back.

 _"Is this the thing that was supposed to kill All Might...Its so... Disappointing. Pathetic... It can't even kill a 15 year old"_

'Yup, he's done holding back' They all grinned.

 _"NO NO NO, NOT POSSIBLE. NOMU IS MORE POWERFUL THAN ALL MIGHT AT HIS 100%"_ _"Then maybe I'm more powerful than All Might at his 100%"_ _'WAIT... HE'S NOT 'AS POWERFUL AS' BUT 'MORE POWERFUL THAN' ALL MIGHT/ME!?'_ _"You should probably give up and surrender, loser. The pros are about to reach the place"_ _"I DON'T CARE, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!"_ _"NOMU KILL HIM"_ _"What a waste of time"_

'He's treating it like it's not even a threat anymore'

And that's what it looked like, from the shock waves that was felt through out the entire building to the air speed which ragdolled the villains around to Izuku taunting and finally killing the Nomu... they all fell for his deception. They wouldn't have been this shocked if a pro would do all that... but this was just a 15 year old kid. But what they didn't know was how close he came to losing the fight...and perhaps even dying.

"Just the air pressure of his punches was enough to rag doll the villains around... I know you said that he got an evolved version of your quirk... but this is something else. It also creates a question, how was he able to heal himself?" Nighteye said.

"To think that he fought the Nomu whilst being so badly injured... I wonder how strong he will become when he reaches his prime" Gran Torino said.

"I think we can agree that Izuku Yagi is as strong as, if not stronger than All Might" Nezu concluded and everyone agreed.


	12. The Right Thing To Do

(Copious amounts of Izuku hero worship... Plus, Izuku becomes very famous)

As soon as Inko and Toshinori left the meeting room, they were at first chewed out by Naomasa and Nighteye. Then they were kneeling down and holding their earlobes like small kids when they do something they weren't supposed to do as Gran Torino scolded them mercilessly for keeping Izuku a secret for all these years. Then they were congratulated by the three, after which they were scolded again by Gran Torino for not putting more attention on Izuku's 'quirklessness' despite of him telling them about his body feeling warm. After which Gran Torino showed compassion and love (Gran Torino loves them with all of his heart, but he will very rarely show it) towards Toshinori and Inko and hugged them for bringing such a wonderful child and future hero into this world. A few tears of joy were also there, but Torino denied it and gave the old 'Something was in my eye' excuse. Inko then invited them to their house for dinner.

 **All Might's house, Same night.**

"I still cannot believe you kept it a secret" Naomasa said while watching the TV

"How many times do you want me to say sorry?" Toshinori said.

"Forget about that... does anyone of you have an idea of how I should try to make it up to Izuku?"

"I think the best way is to somehow make Izuku spend time with Gran Torino..." Nighteye suggested.

"I agree... Gran Torino has known you for most of your life. If there is anyone who can persuade your son, it might be him" Naomasa agreed

"Whatever" Torino said coldly... but inside, he was jumping with joy, and everyone knew that.

'Toshinori is like my son... Does that mean I am a grandfather now? I always wanted a grandchild. Wait... does that also make me Gran Pa Torino?' Torino was in his own world.

"I was thinking the same thing...but how do we make Izuku interact with Gran Torino..." Toshinori said.

"The principal said that the UA sports festival will still be held two weeks later... I will send Izuku an internship offer. Your job is to make sure that he picks me." Torino stated, which surprised everyone as moments ago, he was acting like it didn't matter to him.

"Hmmmmm, yes... this could work. And since the festival will be telecasted throughout the entire country... he won't suspect that we set the internship up. He will think that Gran Torino saw him in the television..." Toshinori agreed

"Speaking of which, it looks like the media are doing their jobs... Over exaggerating the event from today... They're saying that many students got hurt and were taken to the hospital on multiple ambulances" Nighteye commented.

"They somehow managed to get a photograph of all the Ambulances and Police vehicles parked outside the USJ"

"Dinner's ready" Inko called them in a sing-song voice from the dining room.

"Coming in a sec" Toshinori said as he along with the others were getting up

"The other ambulances weren't even necessary... Aizawa, 13 and Izuku were all taken by a single ambulance... Good thing they didn't get to take a picture of them and show it to the entire world"

After having dinner, all of them were having a serious discussion about the possible return of All for One.

"Naomasa, did you find any information on this Tomura Shiguraki ?"

"As of now... nothing. It seems like he is a relatively new player. We've given his photo to many of our deep undercover officers, some of whome have been undercover for a decade...but they were not able to recognise him or find anything about him"

"And the villains that you apprehended?" Nighteye asked

"They didn't know anything...all of them say that they were warped in to the main hideout. And from the footage that we saw... he looked visibly upset when things didn't go according to his plan... he made immature, wild statements. He bragged about his possessions... about how much he hated you. He thought that everything would go the way he planned." Naomasa explained.

"The picture I get of Shiguraki is... some one who hasn't gotten rid of his childish sence of omnipotence--A man child" All Might added

"A child with power" Nighteye said.

"Could it be that he never received the quirk counseling that every child gets in elementary school?" Inko asked

"We arrested 177 villains today... what worries me is how a man-child was able to rally that many villains and make them follow him... even if they were just small time thugs"

"A man child...In some sense he's like the students, he still has room to grow. Maybe there is someone backing him, cultivating his malice...

We should've double checked the body." Torino commented

"If He is alive and had been working in the shadows all this time, grooming his successor, that means..." Nighteye said as everyone looked towards All Might.

" **I will have to face him again... Who ever will be my successor won't be able to prepare themself with One for All in a short amount of time... Be it Mirio or Katsuki** "

 **'But maybe... just maybe if Izuku accepts the quirk, he might be strong enough...'**

 **Unknown location.**

"So... what are your plans now. Our strongest Nomu is dead. The only Nomu that was capable of killing All Might"

"Ohhh... we don't need a powerful Nomu anymore. All Might has already chosen a successor...He'll be getting weaker by the day" The person said as he looked at the picture of All Might and Titan.

'It'll only be a couple of months before the last fires of One for All will die out... and then, there won't be any Symbol of Peace... or his family'

 **Next Morning**

Inko and Toshinori were getting ready for their hero work. Torino and Nighteye left early in the morning. They had just finished eating their breakfast and decided to watch the news for any criminal activity or disasters. And there was one...A very big one at that.

An overbridge had collapsed, causing the train to drop into the roads below start a big fire. The train has many passengers still in it. Heroes like Kamui Woods and Death Arms were present there, but were unable to do anything because of the fire. Backdraft was also present there but his hands were full as he was desperately trying to keep the fire from reaching a gas station which was located next to the collapsed overbridge. Mt Lady was in the other side of the city and wouldn't be able to reach there quickly due to her size. She had to carefully move through the city in order to not crush anyone and so she decided to change back to her normal size and take a cab.

All Might and Titan didn't waste a single second. They immediately turned the TV off, locked their house. All Might then picked up Titan bridal style and launched himself towards the eastern part of the city. While on the way, they were planning on how to deal with the situation. But they weren't prepared for what they were about to see at the disaster site.

As soon as they reached the area, they saw that there were about sixty-four injured people being tended to by the medics. Some had severe burns, others had broken bones.

"It looks like a Pro arrived here first..." Inko said.

"WHERE'S THE KID!?" Death Arms shouted as he was trying to lift a giant slab of concrete from on top of an elderly man.

"HE SHOULD BRING THE REMAINING 7 PEOPLE ANY MOMENT NOW. LOOK THERE! THE FIREFIGHTERS HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED. MT LADY IS WITH THEM" Kamui Woods replied through the chaos

"Holy shit! that kid saved so many people!"

"I know right! This video is gonna get tons of views!"

"Kinda reminds me of All Might's debut"

Some bystanders said as they recorded the incident.

'Kid?'

Both All Might and Titan went to Death Arms.

 **"Is every thing Ok?"**

"What do you mean 'kid'?"

Titan asked.

"All Might, Titan... Thank God you're here... I could use a hand" He said.

Titan used her telekinesis to easily lift the slab, freeing the man.

 **"Give me a status report, how many people are still in there? And what is this 'kid' you're talking about?"**

"He's freaking crazy. Appeared out of nowhere and jumped into the fire and began bringing people from the other side of the fire. He saved those people from the wreckage, 64 people withing 6 minutes...Only 7 more are inside according to him" Death Arms said as he pointed towards the injured people.

"Didn't you try to stop him?" Inko asked.

"We did... but he wouldn't listen. He's doing the 'I will always risk my own life to save others' thing" Death Arm explained.

 **"Titan, lift up the train carts, but not too hig-"**

"Hey look! Its him!" one of the bystanders shouted.

"Holy shit! How many people is he carrying this time!?" A bystander exclaimed.

"...Five, six, seven... His carrying seven people!"

"Now that... definitely reminds me of All Might's debut!"

"I... I'm speechless... he saved all of them." A reporter said.

"But, why is he looking down?"

"Please don't tell me..."

"Oh no..."

Their worst fear had come true... He wasn't able to save all of them...Or at least that's what the people thought.

 **13 Minutes ago.**

"So...The USJ was attacked...the ringleader said that the creature they created was strong enough to defeat All Might... and I think it was capable of doing it" Izuku was talking on the phone while going towards the market.

"That is frightening... If they do have a way of killing All Might..."

"The ringleader had thrown a full blown tamper tantrum when I defeated the Nomu... and... he threatened to kill me"

"Threatened you?

Then I would suggest caution. No one knows how the criminal and villainous minds works...No way of knowing when they'll strike"

"Got it.

Faulkner, I also recently discovered that I can make my body float"

"Float?"

"Yeah. When I direct RSE throughout my entire body, it makes me floa-"

 **CRAAAAACK**

"What the- I need to go, Talk to you later"

Izuku put the phone inside his pocket and began running towards the source of the sound.

Izuku arrived at the disaster site and saw that everything was in ruins... There was fire everywhere... Heroes like Kamui Woods and Death Arms were there, controlling the crowd. But both of their quirks were useless when it came to saving people from fires. And backdraft was trying his best to prevent the fire from reaching a gas station.

"Where the heck is Mt Lady!?" Woods asked

"She's on the way... her size prevents her from moving fast"

"What about the firemen?"

"The bridge collapsing had a butterfly effect throughout the Eastern part of the city. They're stuck in a traffic jam"

"Shit... there are people still in there" Death Arms said as he looked towards the train compartments.

'Wait... people are still in there?' Izuku activated his Predator Sense and to his horror there were... Not just adults...but babies and children were stuck inside too. They were suffocating, trying to break the door of the train... but in vain. The parents inside were hugging their children.

Even though there was chaos all around Izuku... he heard a faint whisper from two individuals stuck in the fire due to his Predator Sense

"Everything w-will be fine, right m-mommy?

"Don't worry... everything will be O-Ok" The mother said hiding a sob.

And that was it... Izuku's legs started to move on their own.

"WHAT THE- HEY GET BACK HERE!" Woods called Izuku but he did not listen and jumped into the fire.

 _Supertime_

'Ok... so there are 5 carts in total... I need to prioritise the carts that are on fire first. 25% to both the legs for fast movement, 25% to both arms to break the cart doors... and 20% torso should be enough to heal from burns.

With that he ran to the first cart. Izuku then pulled out the doors releasing a lot of smoke and went inside.

"IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?"

No response... He saw that all the passengers in the cart were unconscious. He quickly rushed to the front of the cart got the operator out of the cockpit of the train. Then, he rushed back to take the passengers out of cart and began to carry them... two on his back, two over his shoulder and four using his arms.

'35% in both legs should be enough to jump to the other side'

"What the hell, now we have to worry about that kid.

Where the heck are the firefighters?"

"They're still stuck in th-what the hell is that!?"

Woods, Death Arms, the other Pros, the media and the bystanders watched as Izuku jumped from the other side of a burning overturned cart with people on his shoulder and arms.

"Take care of them" Izuku said as he laid the civilians on the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

"I'm saving them"

"What about yourself!?"

"I'll risk my own life if it means that I can save others...and don't worry, I can handle it " With that he jumped back into the fire again.

'Ok, 8 saved... how many are left?'

Izuku activated Predator Sense and saw that he had to save 63 other people, 21 of whome were trapped in cars under the rubble.

He didn't waste any time as he moved from cart to cart and car to car.

Carrying people out of the flames and smoke and bringing them to safety. The Pros stopped objecting and began helping the wounded and injured.

After 6 minutes, Izuku had saved 64 people.

"How many are left?" Woods asked

"Seven, it'll take sometime to get them as they are stuck under some rubble" Izuku answered as he prepared to go to the other side of the overturned cart.

"Good Luck"

"Thanks"

Izuku's T-shirt was already gone by this point. But he didn't care. He went to the other side and saw that the final cart was safe from the fire, but there were big pieces of concrete and steel rods covering it. Izuku knew if he didn't move the rubble out, the people would suffocate. And so he directed 40% to both of arms and began moving the the concrete slabs behind him, unknowingly making a small staircase . As soon as he moved the rubble out of the cart entrance, he broke through the door and the first thing he saw was the mother and daughter, lying on the floor. At first, he thought that he failed, but then used Predator Sense to see that they had merely passed out due to the lack of air, like the other passengers of the cart. He quickly picked them up and was about to jump to the other side but saw the stairs he unknowingly made that led to the top of an overturned cart which in turn led to the other side and so he decided to use them

'I'm a little tired, so meh'

He was walking up the stairs slowly. Looking down, carefully watching his footing. As soon as his head poked out... everyone was looking at him with anticipation, waiting for him to walk out. As he emerged from behind the cart, he stopped on top if it and was looking down... as if to say sorry. All of the people thought that he was not able to save them...

Then he looked up...

And he gave small smile of genuine happiness.

Everone knew what the smile meant.

And then... there was an uproar. Every one, every single person present there was cheering for him. All Might wasn't the centre of attention anymore.

"Does anyone know his name?"

 **"Izuku**..." All Might said

"Izuku?... EVERYONE, HIS NAME IS IZUKU!" A bystander shouted and seconds later the people began to chant and shout his name.

"IZUKU! IZUKU! IZUKU! IZUKU! IZUKU! IZUKU! IZUKU!"

The reporters, the Pro heroes, the policeman, the medics, the firefighters, and every single man, woman and child... clapping and cheering and shouting his name. Cheering for a 15 years old, who risked his own life. But in truth they weren't cheering for a 15 year old... No, they were cheering for a Hero. A Hero who acted on his own and saved Seventy-one people in 7 seven minutes.

"This is boy is a true hero. Without any hesitation, he jumped into the fire and put his own life on the line to save the people caught up in the disaster" A reporter said as the whole thing was being shown to the entire country.

 **Highland Office, Knight's Watch Office.**

All the office workers from both of the offices were smiling. They were happy and were cheering. Some of them were jumping, especially the Weller brothers.

 **Geneva**

Faulkner and the board members were watching the whole Live thing through an Internet TV. All of them were smiling.

"If only Schmidt could've seen this" One of the board members said.

"He would've been the happiest person in the world" Faulkner completed

'I hope you're seeing this from up there, Adelbert...'

 **Yaoyorozu Mansion**

The Yaoyorozu's, along with all the maids, butlers, florists, gardeners, cooks and drivers were on the edge of their seats as they watched Izuku repeatedly go into the fire. The Yaoyorozus were very worried, especially Momo. But when Izuku emerged from the wreckage for the final time and smiled... they cheered and clapped. Momo cried a little... not because of sadness, but because of joy and pride.

 **City Centre Hospital, 13's and Aizawa's room.**

"This kid..." Aizawa was smiling under his bandages. He could hear some loud noises outside his room and concluded that the people were also watching the news.

"He saved them all...just like yesterday. " 13 said to herself.

 **UA Staff Room**

All the teachers were smiling, grinning and cheering.

"I guess we can agree that Izuku will grow up to be a fine hero" Cementoss said..

"Didn't we agree that yesterday?" Midnight commented

"Yes, yes we did" Nezu said with a smile.

 **With Nighteye and Gran Torino**

"Izuku could be Toshinori's successor..." Torino said to Nighteye

"After seeing what he did... I wouldn't object it"

All Might and Titan, who were a little worried at first but quickly forgot about it once they remembered what he was capable of, couldn't be prouder when they saw their son standing triumphantly on top of the cart. They knew that Izuku disowned them... but at this moment, they couldn't care less. They will be selfish and feel proud of their son.

Izuku slowly got down from the cart and walked towards the medics and laid them down on the stretchers. Seconds later he was swarmed by the media.

"Did anyone tell you to save those people?"

"Do you know that you've possibly committed a crime by using your quirk in public?"

"Do you know anyone personally from the people you saved?"

"Did you train yourself to rescue people?"

"Are you planning on becoming a hero?"

And since Predator Sense was active, he heard something that many didn't hear. Then he realised that he was shirtless.

"OMG! HE HAS SUCH A HOT BODY!"

"I KNOW RIGHT? THOSE ABS COULD CUT THROUGH TITANIUM!"

"I WONDER HOW THEY FEEL!!"

Izuku immediately became flustered. More so when he saw many women were eyeing him and he did not like it one bit...

'I need to get out of here fast... I'll just answer a few questions'

Then Izuku began to speak.

"I am...(Iron Man?) not okay with crowds... so I'll make this quick" He said as he faced the cameras.

"No, one told me to save the people... My legs kinda moved on there own. Secondly this was my first time rescuing people from any disaster. Thirdly I didn't know anyone and yes... I am planning on becoming a hero.

I saved these people not because of fame or to get praised by Pro heroes. No, I saved them because it was the right thing to do. Moreover, I don't want to live the rest of my life with guilt"

"Guilt?" All the reporters gave a questioning look.

"Yes, guilt. The guilt of not saving them... knowing full well that I had the strength and power to do so.

If you want to arrest me then go on" Izuku said as he looked at the police officers, but they didn't do anything... How could they, this kid was basically a public hero.

"I don't care if I committed a crime... If I ever see people in need, I'll help them and I'll use my quirk if I have to. I don't care if get arrested...

Anyway, I'm starving, so I'll be going now. "

Izuku directed 60% to both of his legs and launched him self into the sky. The reporters were pushed back a little due to the air. After which the reporters surrounded All Might.

"All Might, how do you know his name?"

 **"He's a student at UA, first year... A very good and capable boy. He was able to defeat about a hundred villains when they attacked the USJ yesterday"** All Might said proudly.

"H-Hundred!?" All of the reporters were shocked.

"Yes, a hundred... that too within a minute" Titan said

"A MINUTE!?"

 **"Yes"**

The reporters were even more shocked.

"He fought a hundred villains and saved seventy one people before he even became a licensed pro... His parents must be proud" One of the reporters said

 **"They are..."**


	13. \(ツ)

Answering to the Sandman.

Answer 1: Late Night workers. Plus Izuku was talking about the villains threatening him when he was on the call with the doctor, that was also the time when bridge collapsed. Izuku hung up, and the doctor became worried. The doctor called the Musutafu office and was about to send reinforcements to Izuku's last position. That's when he learned about the collapse. He then decided to watch the live stream of the thing.

Answer 2: Izuku is too powerful? \\_(ツ)/

When he directs 60% to both of his legs he run fast, his punches are basically normal, unpowered hits. When he directs 60% to both of his arms, he can hit hard, but move at normal speed. Not to mention that his reflexes are basically garbage as no power is directed to his head. Also, he is extremely weak when he heals himself since he is completely drained of stamina. He maybe powerful skill wise because of his training, but I'm sure that 40% punches won't be enough to take down AFO.

The only reason he was able to defeat Nomu was because of Momo. Izuku's 'fight' was nothing but glorified stalling so that he could buy enough time for Momo to make the thermite grenades. He was about to fail at that too... He survived due to dumb luck. If Momo or Kirishima was a few minutes late, then he would not just be dead, but Dead AF. Plus, I think I remember writing something along the lines of 'Nomu toppled onto the ground, but he wasn't hurt or damaged'. Think of the power percentage as Strength Points, he can allocate them to different parts of his body and when he directs all of the 120 SP to one part of his body, say his right arm, his remaining body parts are powerless and useless. Plus, in cannon, Izuku's 100% hit wasn't enough for Mascular, I don't think a 120% hit would be enough.

Izuku basically went through Military grade training during the 10 Months. I also wrote that he had interned with the fire department and police department for 10 days each before coming back. And before anyone asks how, it was due to the influence of his company. Besides, I'm not here to write an award winning story, if my story is mediocre, then... \\_(ツ)/. If you cannot stand the problems and plot holes in the story, then you could, I don't know, not read the story. You have a choice, ya know.

Not that I mind constructive criticism, but you should read and understand the story more carefully before writing something. By all means, please comment if there are any story breaking plot wholes. I will try my best to answer them. Another question which you asked is why Izuku's parents did not know about the bullying. Its because they were absent from his life and hence didn't know about it.

Another from question I got from someone was why Izuku didn't call for backup during the USJ incident. It was because he was sure that he would be able to defeat most of the villains because of his training. And he was able to defeat them, the only problem was Nomu.

Another question was the count down to Schmidt's death. He knew about how many days he had to live due to the doctors quirk. The doctor basically has super X-Ray, it allowed him to see the growth rate of the cancer cells and estimated the time left.


	14. Dinner

(About the Izuku hero worship... I did that as i want Izuku to be every thing Katsuki wanted to be, Famous, rich, powerful, etc before they become actual heroes. It will provide future storytelling and character development. Also, sorry about the short chapter.)

 **With Izuku.**

Izuku was jumping from rooftop to rooftop... trying to find a place to eat... all the while not wanting to get swarmed. He had to borrow a shirt from a random guy on a rooftop. The person was drying his clothes when Izuku landed on his roof and asked for a shirt.

"I'm so fuckin hungry and tired" Izuku wouldn't have been tired... but directing 20% to the torso for most of the time as it actively heals his burns was very taxing on his body

"Wait a sec... Highland office! The cafeteria there serves marvellous food" And so he launched himself towards the Office. As soon as he entered the building (Through the Helipad) He was swarmed and praised by everyone... After which he had food and went back to his house and fell asleep.

 **Izuku's house, 6 hours later.**

Izuku woke up and saw that it was 7PM.

'I still have 2 hours left...' Izuku thought.

He then took a long bath, to completely remove all the ash from his body and hair. After which he began to go through his wardrobe. After a few minutes, he decided to wear dark blu jeans, a white shirt and a dark blue casual coat.

'Wait... I didn't even ask what the address was! I'm such an idiot... I think should send a message'

Izuku turned on his phone and the first thing he saw was that his Instagram had 99 notification. He opened the app and saw wide eyed that his follower count had skyrocketed from 52 followers to 17.5K.

'Soooo...that's a thing that happened'

He turned on the TV amd saw that nearly every news channel was showing him and the event that took place today. Some were even comparing Izuku's video with All Might's debut video and pointing out the similarities.

'So much for not being on the television' he frowned.

'Welp better get the address'

 _Izuku: Heeeey, Momo... I kinda forgot to ask about your address._

Izuku waited for about 5 minutes when he received a message from Momo with her house address.

 **Yaoyorozu Mansion, 9:00 PM**

Izuku was standing outside a giant gate, very nervous.

'First things first, I need to apologise to Momo'

Then he pressed the doorbell or rather, gatebell switch.

"Please Identify yourself" The person behind intercom requested, but immediately opened the gate as soon as he saw who the person was through the camera.

"Oh my God its you... please come in! Master Yaoyorozu is waiting for you!"

The gates opened and Izuku walked inside. After walking for a minute, a huge mansion came into view. As he drew nearer, he saw that there were a few people standing outside the main door. At first he thought that they were the butlers and/or maids who were there to receive him, but it turned out that it were the Yaoyorozus themselves. As soon as he caught sight of Momo, his heart skipped seven beats... and only one word came to his mind.

'Beautiful'

She was wearing a dark blue evening gown and white laced scarf. And although the gown covered her entire body, it showed off all of her curves. And Izuku was enthralled...

He would have stared at her more, but realised that her parents were also there.

"Glad you made it" Her fathers said.

"I thought you would not come, considering all that happened today morning." Her mother said.

"I didn't want to miss this dinner..."

"Well then... come on in" Momo's father said with a smile.

"Yes... but before that... I want to apologise to Momo"

"Apologies to me? For what?" She asked, clearly confused.

"I... I ran into danger alone..."

"Oh that...It doesn't matter... I'm glad that you went in to save those people" Momo said with chuckle. Izuku just gave a smile. Both of them just stared at each other. Momo's parents noticed something... They looked at each other and thought the same thing.

'They're both wearing blue and white, and they look like a couple'

"Are you two going to just stare at each other or are we going to have some food?"

"Ohh, sorry" Both of them blushed bright red.

Izuku was then ushered into a medium sized private living room where he and Momo's parents were talking about different things, while Momo prepared her special tea.

"So you're saying that the villains actually had a way of killing All Might?" Momo's father said

"Yes sir"

"That means, you not only saved your class, you also saved the Symbol of Peace" Her mother added

"I guess... but I think the credit goes to Momo... if it weren't for her... who knows what would've happened"

"Anyway, something Momo mentioned about you is that you live alone... I don't want to pry but, what happened between you and your parents? Its completely fine of you don't want to tell"

"No, its Ok... I guess this question would've been brought up sooner or later... Mr and Mrs Yaoyorozu, I will tell you what happened between me and my parents. But I request you to promise that you to please keep this a secret."

"Ok"

'They look like good people... I hope I don't regret this' Izuku thought, then he explained everything, who his parents were, how he was bullied for being quirkless and how he was alone for most of his childhood. Then he told about how he met Schmidt and the impact he had in his life and how Izuku will inherit the company once he turns 18.

Throughout the explanation, the older Yaoyorozus became visibly saddened... especially when he talked about how he was bullied and beaten up by his classmates and how the teachers completely ignored it.

"You have been through a lot... Honestly speaking, if it was any other person... they would've turned towards crime, ages ago... but your will power is strong... very strong"

Then Momo entered the room with her special tea. After having their tea... all of them talked about other things and got to know about each other more. Then they had dinner, a very good one at that.

Izuku was eating his desert when he saw that it was 11:47 PM. And ge didn't want to overstay his welcome.

"I think I'll take my leave"

"Alright, but if you ever need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to come here" Mr Yaoyorozu said, Izuku's face instantly brightened up.

"I will. Thank you very much... Sir, Ma'am "

"And do away Sir and Ma'am thing...You can call me Athena" Her mother said

"And call me Takeshi... we are friends are not?"

"Yes sir-I mean Takeshi-san, and thank you"

'You might even become our son in law' Athena and Tekeshi were in their own world'

"Momo, walk him to the gate" Her mother said.

"Yes mother" She replied... knowing what her mother meant.

Izuku and Momo were walking towards the gate under the silver moonlight when Momo suddenly stopped.

"Izuku... I really need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Its just that... everytime I see you or talk to you... My heart does these... its hard to explain."

Izuku knew what she meant and he couldn't be happier as he felt the same way

"All I want to say is that; I really, really, really like you... "

"Do you feel like your heart is pounding out of your chest?"

"Yes" She said looking down

"Do, you feel like your heart stops and skip a beat whenever I smile?"

"Yes"

"Well, then the feeling is mutual"

"Huh... what do you mean?"

"I mean that I really, really, really, really like you"

"Y-You do?"

"Yes... I began to have these feelings from the day you first smiled at me... the battle training day...After which, I couldn't keep my mind off of you "

'How the heck have I not turned into a blabbering idiot?'

"I too felt the same thing from the day of the battle training" She said with a slight chuckle.

After which they just stared at each. They were having this very warm, very foreign feeling in their chest and before they knew it, both of them were moving towards each other... as if they had a gravitational pull for each other and then they kissed...

Momo unconsciously snaked her arms around Izuku's neck and Izuku put his arms around her waist. The kiss was not a simple peck, but was deep... filled with love, compassion, safety and comfort. They kept on kissing for who knows how long, until they had to brake the kiss for air.

They were panting heavily... their faces were flushed and both of them had lost the ability to speak.

"I... uh... that was...mph!" Izuku didn't get to complete his sentence as Momo smashed her lips with his. Both of them were again in their state of comfort and safety. They kept kissing untill they had to break for air.

"I-I... really liked that " Izuku said, face still flushed.

"M-Me too" Momo added.

There was a little awkward silence

'Damn it Izuku, say something'

"Uhhhm Momo, tomorrow is Sunday. So I would like to take you on a d-d-d-date... if its Ok with you"

"Why wouldn't it be..."

"A-Anyway, its getting late... so I think I should take my leave..."

"Yeah"

Both of them were walking towards the gate, holding hands. After which they said their goodbyes and goodnights. Izuku then hugged Momo one last time before leaving.

'First thing tomorrow... figure out my 'floating' ability'


	15. First Flight

(A/n, the hero worship will fade into the background after the sports festival arc. As i commented before, Izuku is every thing Bakugou wants to be and more, the whole thing is intentional and will play an important part in the future to create conflict between them. since there is no OFA secret. Btw, I make up a lot of BS to make Izuku fly... so just bear with me. Also, I re-wrote the units. Everything was meant to be in metrics... but leaving out the first two times, i somehow wrote all the speed units in mph instead of Kmph... Sorry bout that. Btw, Izuku uses his flight to travel only this one time as it was becoming late)

 **Next day, 6 AM**

Izuku woke up early...And the first thing he remembered was the kiss from last night.

'Her lips were so soft...

I wouldn't mind waking up to her kisses...' Izuku blushed at the thought.

'Where should I take her today... Oh! I know...

First to the amusement park, then a movie, then dinner. After which if we have time... may be a moonlight walk. That sounds good'

But first... He wanted to see how he could utilise his floating ability. He ate some fruits and walked down to the beach (The one next to his house).

After 10 minutes of meditation and another 10 minutes of warming up, Izuku channeled RSE throughout entire his body and he felt weightless, just like the previous times he used it.

"So... I can float... but how can I use it to help me? I know it will be completely useless if all I do is levitate and not move while levitating ...

Let me try jumping" Izuku spoke to the voice recorder.

Then he jumped... but after covering a certain distance he came back down.

"Interesting, It seems like I can only float when I'm close to the ground... Going higher than 1 meter just makes the gravity weaker around me, like moon gravity. Although... it allowed me jump twice as high and far..." Izuku recored.

Then he got an Idea.

"If I can jump 200m using 120%... then I should be able to go twice that distance if I use RSE. I should not worry about breaking my legs since I will fall slowly because of the weakened gravity"

Izuku then directed 60x2% to his legs, but something wierd happened... Both of his legs were being attracted towards the ground... so much so, that he began sinking into the beach as if it were quicksand. Izuku quickly deactivated SS when he was knee deep in the sand. After 7 minutes of struggling, he was finally free. Then, he decided to use it again, but only on one of his legs. And just like last time, it was pulled into the ground.

"Huh, strange... using CKE (Converted Kinetic Energy) and RSE (Raw Solar Energy) at the same time seems to increase the gravitational force of the body part I'm using it on... That's counter productive..." He recorded.

"I wonder... if I jump using both RSE and CKE but quickly deactivate the CKE as soon as my legs leave the ground...I should be able jump instead of being pulled back into the ground ...but first, I need to find a rigid surface" Izuku then began searching for a hard surface... and found a boulder below the cliff where his house was located. He used 60% CKE and brought the boulder to the beach and hopped on top of it.

He first activated RSE and immediately felt weightless and was floating a few centimetres above the rock. But as soon as he directed 60% CE to both of his leg, he was grounded. Izuku looked down to see that the boulder had cracks where his feet were.

'Holy shit! How hard are my legs being pulled to the ground?'

"No point in wasting time...All I need to do is say something cheesy and jump" He said as he prepared to jump.

"To Infinity... and Beyond!" He shouted as he jumped.

Izuku wanted to deactivate CE, but was unable to due to the speed at which he was launched. The speed actually made his neck hurt very much. As soon as he covered 200M distance, he began to fall towards the earth at a very fast rate, since his legs still had 60% CE flowing through them...And moments later, he landed on the sand, making a small crater. Izuku quickly deactivated both CKE and RSE when he realised that his legs were again being pulled into the sand. He also realised that he was alive... considering the speed at which he fell towards the ground. Then he started a mutter session.

"Ahhhh... I think as soon as I was 1 meter above the ground, the zero gravity returned and substantially lowered the momentum of my fall... after which, my legs were pulled down like last time, but a little faster and made the crater... but that speed really hurt my neck" Izuku concluded after muttering for 5 minutes. Izuku turned around to see that he was about 400m away from the boulder from which he jumped.

"Well, having CKE activated didn't effect the distance of the jump... In fact, I think it helped me by making me land faster landing faster..."

After struggling out of the sand, again. He decided to practice with this new ability, although he didn't use full 120% and stuck to 70% as it didn't hurt his neck, which was enough to cover 280 meters. After practicing for about 40 minutes and making many sand craters, he got curious about what would happen if he used CKE on his arms.

And so, he directed 30% to both of his arms... but nothing happened. He knelt down and pointed his arms towards the ground expecting them to do the same thing as his legs, but it did not happen.

However, as soon as he raised his arm to scratch his head, he felt that his body was being pulled upwards into the sky, although not as fast as his first jump. And instead of falling back down, he kept on gaining hight... Izuku began to panic and immediately deactivated CE.

After landing on the ground, he began another mutter session.

And after a few minutes of uncontrollable muttering he came up with theories.

'I think my body parts can amplify or lower its gravity... and each part act in different direction... My hands when pointed up or away from my body and legs... can pull me upwards. And my legs, pointed down, away from my body can pull me downwards if I have CKE flowing through them...Sooo, if I direct CKE to my torso, I should be able to float above the 1 meter mark...' He directed CKE 20% to his torso and jumped without any CKE flowing through his legs. And his theory was corrected since he was floating 2 meters above the ground. Now that he knew what was going on, he decided to Go Beyond... Izuku directed 5% to both of his arms and 20% to his torso.

'Ok, this is it...'

The moment Izuku's arms were pointed towards the sky, he was flying straight up...

'This is great and all... but it is useless if I can only move diagonally up and down.

Wait...If my body can amplify or lower its gravity directionally... then I should be able to fly horizontally if I make my body horizontal'

Izuku decided to climb to about 400m and slowly tilt his body forward to be horizontal...And it worked, he was moving forward... and 20% flowing through his torso prevented the rest of his body from becoming diagonal when he flew at a slower speed.

'It seems like my hands are pulling me towards the direction its pointed...'Izuku thought as he was slowly learning to fly.

Izuku was happy. He was having fun... doing barrel rolls and slow loops, like how he did in his dream.

Izuku then flew back to his home and took his phone and a pair of goggles. He put on the goggles and opened the speedometer app and put his phone in his pocket.

Izuku first flew using 5% in both of his arms. After flying for about a minute, he stopped and checked his phone and saw that he was flying 15 Kmph, 5 Kmph faster than jumping while using 5%.

'And now, time to test how fast I can Go!'

With that, Izuku slowly increased the CKE percentage on his arms to 10%, hence going 30kmph, then 20% to reach 60 Kmph, then 30% to reach a 90Kmph and then 40% to reach 120Kmph. He also found out that he could change his direction by tilting his body to the left or right.

Izuku wanted to go faster, but realised that he was not a man made of steel and that his neck would get damaged if he flew faster than 120kmph. But for him, it was enough... 120kmph was enough.

Izuku was flying above the ocean when he got an idea

'How about a quick dip' He pointed his arms downwards and launched himself into the ocean and went under the water. Good thing his phone was waterproof. He then launched out of the ocean like a majestic dolphin and began flying up.

'I've seen how fast I can fly... now to see how high I can go' He used 40% and kept on flying till it became difficult to breathe. He deactivated CKE from his arms and was now floating. He took out his phone and saw that he was 8000m high...the 'death zone' and so he decided to limit himself to 7000m, which was still a danger zone, but having 20% directed to his torso helped with the oxygen problem as the solar healing particles had oxygen present in them. He also discovered that he can use only one arm to fly if he wanted to. He could do it by directing the required CKE to one of his arms, instead of dividing it among his two arms.

Izuku kept flying for about an hour when he began to feel hungry and decided to go back home.

After reaching his house, he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, only to see that he had no groceries. He didn't get to buy them because of yesterday's incident.

'Well...shit.

There must be at least a few shops which are opened this early today...

Or... I could also just eat outside'

Izuku changed to casual cloths. He wore ash grey shorts with a light blue shirt. He checked his phone and saw that now he had 25.1K Instagram followers. Not as much as Mt Lady or Kamui Woods, but still nothing to joke about. After locking his house, he pondered about flying to the market, but decided against it.

Izuku was walking towards the market when he was surrounded by 7 kindergarten kids who were playing in a small park.

"Oh my God! You're him!" One of the kids said excitedly.

"You look even taller in real life!" A girl with blue hair said.

"Cooler too!" A boy with green skin added

"I doubt that... Many pro heroes are much cooler than me" Izuku said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean? You're the coolest!"

"Yeah! You saved all those people!"

"Any pro could have done that" Izuku replied.

"That's why you're badass! You're not a pro, but you still saved them!" A girl with crimson eyes said. She looked to be the smartest one of the group.

Izuku thought for a sec and realised that the girl was right.

"Well... you got me there." Izuku said with a light laugh

"Anyways I should get going"

"WAIT! Please just stay here for a second" One of the boys said as he ran out of the park.

About 5 minutes later he came back with a notebook and pen.

"Can I get your autograph?" The boy said with shining eyes.

"Sure!"

"I want your autograph too!"

"Mee too!"

Izuku, after taking permission from the boy, tore pages from the notebook and signed on each of them and gave them to the kids.

"Izuku-san...do you have any advice on how to become a good hero?" One of the boys asked.

Izuku looked at them and smiled.

"Real heros are defined by their willpower, their courage and their untamed desire to help those in need... So if you have all these three qualities, I have no doubt that all of you will become good heroes. Heck, all of you may even become better heroes than me someday...

Anyway, I should go now.. I need to buy food. But before I do that, what are your names?"

"I'm Akada Kiyokai!" The boy with the notebook said. He had black hair with white eyes.

"I'm Yokota Nokoda" The girl with Red hair and crimson eyes introduced

"I'm Mitsuda Miyu!" The girl with blue hair and yellow eyes said

"My name is Kazama Yasuo!" The boy with green skin said.

"I'm Akari Maho" A girl with snake like features said.

"My name is Daigo Tomonori" A boy with wings said

"I'm Agata Kimiya!" The last boy said. He had sharp teeth and claws.

"And I'm Momo Yaoyorozu" Izuku heard and instantly recognised who the voice belonged to. He turned around to Momo, wearing a tracksuit.

"Momo! I didn't expect to see you here!" Izuku said.

"Me too" She replied.

"So... how long have you been standing there?"

"From the time you were telling them what it takes to be a good hero." She answered

"Who is she?" Akada asked.

"I don't know, but she's sooooooo pretty" Mitsuda said.

"Yeah... she's like an angel!" Akari exclaimed.

"I like her hair" Yokota said.

All these compliments made Momo blush and walk towards the kids. Izuku decided to record the conversation.

"Is she Izuku-san's girlfriend?" Daigo asked

This made Izuku blush and Momo chuckle. She then knelt down to be eye to eye level with the kindergarteners.

"Yes, I am in fact Izuku's girlfriend" Momo said with a smile.

"You're soooo pretty" Mitsuda said.

"And you are too" Momo said with a smile, making Mitsuda blush.

"Never giving up is also very important..."

"Really?"

"Yup. And always remember to follow your heart and don't let other people bring you down..."

"Ok!"

"Miss Momo? Are you also a hero" Agata asked.

"Not yet, but I'm getting there" She replied.

Izuku then stopped the recording.

Momo and the children would've talked more, but were interrupted by Izuku's stomach growl.

This made Momo and the other kids giggle.

"HEY! Its not funny" Izuku said while blushing red.

"It is!" Yokota said giggling.

Izuku just puffed his cheeks and looked the other way.

"Well, it seems like we should get going before 'Izuku-san' starves to death. But before we do, take these" Momo then proceeded to make small, silver pendents for each of the kids with their first and second initial engraved into them.

"Thank you very much for the gift and the autograph!" All of them said in unison before running home.

"I thought you hated breaking the economy" Izuku said with a smirk.

"IT'S excusable this time!"

"What ever you say Ms 'I don't want to break the economy'"

"H-Hey! Not funny! A-Any way...Morning walk?" Momo asked, trying to change the topic.

"No... actually I was going to the market to buy groceries."

"Groceries?"

"Yeah... I was going to buy them yesterday but... you know what happened. Moreover I just slept the rest of the day because of exhaustion"

"Then, how about you have breakfast with me and my parents?" Momo offered.

"What! No! ... Not that I don't want to have breakfast with you and your parents. Its just that I don't want to intrude..."

"What are you talking about... my parents would be delighted to have breakfast with you. More so, now that I told them about our relationship and... yesterday night." The yesterday night part made both of them blush.

Before Izuku could protest, he saw that Momo had already taken out her phone.

"Hello, Mother?"

 _"Yes?"_

"Can Izuku come and have breakfast with us?"

She put the phone on speaker mode.

 _"Of course. Why not"_

"Thank you... I actually ran into him a few minutes ago. He was going to the market to buy groceries"

 _"Groceries? This early?"_

"He was going to buy them yesterday, but wasn't able to due to the disaster"

 _"Ok, tell him to come... I'll inform the cook to make more of... whatever we're having" Then she hung up._

"See?" Momo smiled triumphantly.

"You win this time..." Izuku smiled.

On the way to the Mansion, Izuku came across a Dollar store, or in this case a Yen store and decided to buy a grey wig along with some shades to disguise himself. And at some point along the way, they unknowingly held hands.

 **Yaoyorozu Mansion**

Izuku and Momo were walking towards the mansion. They were walking through the garden when they reached the spot where they kissed. Izuku stopped and immediately became red, he thought he could act cool and keep a steady composure, but he couldn't. Momo saw his red face and was confused at first, then she too remembered where they were standing. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Izuku decided to start a conversation.

"Did you tell them about our k-k... you know..."

"N-No... If I did, they would've teased me the entire night... "

"A-Anyway...When will you be free today?"

"I'm free pretty much all day, why?"

"Oh...I was thinking of taking you to the amusement park... Ya know, spend the entire day there"

"Ok..."

Izuku and Momo went inside the mansion and was greeted by butlers and maids. Momo then led Izuku to the main dining room where Momo's parents were waiting for them.

"Good Morning Athena-san, you too Tekeshi-san" The parents recognised the voice and turned to greet him.

"Good morning Izu... ku? What happened to your hair ?" Tekeshi asked.

"Oh this... Its just a wig" Izuku said as he removed the wig.

"I'm using it as a disguise"

"Disguise?" Athena asked

"Yup. I don't like attention or being crowded" He clarified

"Izuku was actually surrounded by 7 kindergarteners when I found him. I even recorded a video of the interaction."

"Really? We would definitely like to see that" Tekeshi commented

"Oh no..." Izuku was starting to blush

 _"Can I get your autograph!?"_

 _"Sure!"_

 _"I want your autograph too!"_

 _"Mee too!"_

 _"Mr Izuku...do you have any advice on how to become a good hero?"_

 _"Real heros are defined by their willpower, their courage and their untamed desire to help those in need... So if you have all these three qualities, I have no doubt that all of you will become good heroes. Heck, all of you may even become better heroes than me someday..._

 _Anyway, I should go now since I need to buy food. But before I do that however, what are your names?"_

 _"I'm Akada Kiyokai!"_

 _"I'm Yokota Nokoda"_

 _"I'm Mitsuda Miyu!"_

 _"My name is Kazama Yasuo!"_

 _"I'm Akari Maho"_

 _"My name is Daigo Tomonori"_

 _"I'm Agata Kimiya!"_

"What you said to those kids was truly inspiring" Tekeshi said.

"I agree" Athena added.

"In truth, those words were told to me by Schmidt the first day I met him."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yes... If he could see how far I've come"

"Although... I wasn't the only one to say inspirational things" Izuku smirked as he took out his phone.

"What do you mea-- Don't tell me you recored my conversation..."

"Too can play that game" Izuku said playing the Momo's video, making her blush.

 _"Is she Izuku-san's girlfriend?" Daigo asked_

 _"Yes, I am in fact Izuku's girlfriend"_

 _"You're soooo pretty"_

 _"And you are too"_

 _"Never giving up is also very important..."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yup. And always remember to follow your heart and don't let other people bring you down..."_

 _"Ok!"_

 _"Miss Momo... Are you also a hero"_

 _"Not yet, but I'm getting there"_

"Well well well" Her mother said smiling.

"We are very proud of you, Momo" Tekeshi said, although, somewhere in the older Yaoyorozus' mind, a different thought emerged. 'The way they were interacting with the kids... mmmmm... grandchildren...'

Then the doors opened and the maids entered... bringing the food with them.

Izuku and Momo sat opposite to each other and ate their food. After finishing, Momo went to her room to change and Izuku decided that it would be best to ask for permission for the date.

"Tekeshi-san, Athena-san...I would like to get your permission"

"Permission for what?" Athena asked.

"I would like to take Momo on a d-date" Izuku asked, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

The Yaoyorozus thought for a while, before speaking.

"Well, we grant you the permission to take Momo for a date. But please bring her home before 10" Athena said

"Ok!" Izuku replied with a bright smile.

"By the way, where are you taking her?"

"I'll first take her to the amusement park, then to the movies and after that a little bit of moonlight sight seeing if we have time left"

A few minutes later Momo joined wearing a white top and cream jeans.

"You ready?"

"Yup"

They exited the mansion when Athena went to the balcony.

"Don't forget to enjoy yourselves now!" Her mother shouted

"We will!".

Izuku then took out his phone and searched for amusement park using Maps. After selecting the one closest to them, they decided to go there by foot. Talking about random things and holding hands. Izuku also treated her with her favourite ice cream on the way. After reaching the park, they bought tickets and went to the different rides and games. Everything was going well until they rode the roller-coaster.

"Oh my God! That was exhilarating and thrilling!" Momo exclaimed stepping out of the cart.

"I know right!" Izuku said... still out of breath.

"Huh? Wait... why are you so out of breath? Can't you jump like... 100m in the air"

"When I jump , I'm in control. Not strapped to a machine that takes unexpected twists and turns. Which reminds me, I want to tell you about something that I learned today. Later after dinner"

"Ok... "

"Where do you wanna go next?" Izuki asked

"Mmmmm, lets go to the Train Ride of Xtreme Horror." Momo said.

"Really? You think you'll be able to handle it. They spelt extreme with an X so they must be serious"

"Come on! it'll be fun! Besides if anything to scary happens, I'll hold on to you" Momo said making Izuku blush.

"Come on, lets go" Izuku said holding Momo's hand.

The couple was making their way towards the 'Train Ride of Xtreme Horror' when they heard gasps behind them. At first they thought that they were just hearing things. Then they saw that people were staring at them, mostly at Izuku and whispering things. Izuku wanted to use Predator Sense and listen to what they were saying... but decided to ignore them.

"Uhhh, Momo is there something on my face?" Momo turned to look at Izuku. The moment she looked at his face, she realised why people were staring at him.

"Izuku... You are not wearing your wig.." She whispered

"Dammit... I think it fell of when we were in the roller-coaster... Now what do we do?"

"Lets go to the horror ride as fast as we can... I'll make you a hat" They were fast walking to the ride but were stopped by a mob of people.

"Well, Shit" Momo whispered.

"I don't want to be famous just yet... so you're on your own..." She grinned mischievously and walked the other way.

"Nooo! You traitor!" Izuku whispered but was smiling.

 **1 Hour Later**

After an hour of answering questions, signing shirts and taking selfies. Izuku was finally free and was searching for Momo. He was about to call her when be felt a tap on his shoulder. Izuku turned around to see Momo holding a wig. Izuku took the wig and quickly put it on.

"That... was a nightmare"

"I know, I was watching the whole thing"

"You were?"

Momo just pointed towards a bench 17 feet from away from where Izuku was.

"By the way, I bought the tickets to all the rides, games and shows. Let's go"

Through out the day, the couple went from ride to ride, show to show and game to game. They were having fun and were happy to be in each other's company.

Momo saved the best ride for last. It was 4:30 and park would close soon, so she decided that it was time. Without saying anything, she took Izuku's hand and started going towards the Western side of the park.

Izuku was about to ask where she was going, but stopped talking when he saw a certain sign.

"So here we are... I saved the best ride for last"

"The Tunnel of Love..." Izuku said

"Come on! Let's go!"

They showed the tickets and boarded one of the swan boats, after which they were taken into the tunnel. They entered the tunnel calm, smiling and holding their hands. They exited the tunnel flustered, blushing and smiling. Momo's hair was a mess and her shiny pink lip gloss was all over Izuku's lips. Both if them were as flushed and giggly.

But before leaving, Izuku bought her a green onyx bracelet and although it wasn't that expensive, for Momo it was priceless. Then they took a cab to the main city to watch a movie.

After a few moments of discussion, they both decided to watch an Action-Comedy movie (HAH! bet you weren't expecting that type of a movie).

The movie was extremely funny, so much so that it made the viewers clutch their stomach in pain, and Izuku and Momo weren't any different. After the movie was over, Izuku decided to take Momo to the best, most expensive restaurant present in the main city. They had their dinner and agreed on taking a moon light walk. The couple were walking towards a park when Momo asked what was the thing Izuku wanted to tell her.

"Izuku, what was the thing that you wanted to show tell me?"

"Oh, its-"

Then Izuku got an idea...

"I think it will be better to show you"

Izuku knelt down.

"Get on my back..." Momo nodded and got on his back and snaked her arms around his neck and used buckled her legs around his waist"

"And... hold on and close your eyes"

Izuku then stood up and activated RSE throughout his body. He then directed 5% to both of his arms.

"Are you ready?"

"Yup"

Izuku then pointed both of his arms towards the sky and immediately began flying.

After reaching a height of about 1000m he tilted his body horizontal and lessened the CKE percentage to 2.5% to fly as slow as possible.

Momo thought that Izuku jumped and expected him to land soon.

"Momo...open your eyes" She opened her eyes and saw that they were very high up.

"W-Wait, are we flying?"

"Yup... I learned how to today. Remember last week, when I was floating"

"Yeah"

"I learnt how to utilise it... my body does this wierd thing with gravity that allows be to float"

"Amazing..." Momo was genuinely happy. And that made Izuku happy.

"Wanna go a little higher?"

"Sure!" Momo answered cheerfully.

Izuku slowly inclined his boy to go higher and a few minutes later they were 1700m above the ground.

"The moon looks so bright from up here, even the stars are so clearly visible and bright too... so beautiful"

Izuku turned and saw Momo... her face wearing a genuinely happy smile, her onyx eyes glistening in the stellar and luner lights.

"Not as beautiful as you" Izuku said making Momo blush.

After flying for an hour, Izuku decided that it was time. He took out his phone and saw that it was 9:30. He then did a final fly by close to the ocean before landing near the Yaoyorozu mansion.

Izuku had his arm over Momo's shoulder. They were pretty tired after the long day of enjoyment, but they did not care. Both of them were happy and that's what mattered.

Once outside the door, both of them said their goodnights and goodbyes.

"Good night Izuku... and thanks for the date, I really had a lot of fun!"

"You too and thanks for everything."

As Izuku was about to leave, Momo pulled him by the collar and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. They wished each other again.

Izuku then turned around and began floating. He looked at Momo one last time before launching into the sky.


	16. Family issues and Sports Festival Part 1

**UA, Tuesday**

Izuku and Momo were walking towards their class. Talking about studies and class related things when he was called to the principal's office by Mic.

"Izuku Yagi... the most promising student of UA till date, more than even All Might" The principal announced as he entered.

"Please have a seat"

Izuku then took the seat opposite to the principal.

"I know you have questions as to why I brought you here... but first let me show you something.." Nezu pointed towards screen and began playing some news clips.

The first clip was of a reporter asking a question to an adult of age 23 to 25

 _"So what are your thoughts on Izuku?"_

 _"Izuku? Oh the boy who saved all those people from the bridge collapse... yeah he seems like a good kid. I'm not worried about our future if he becomes a fully fledged hero"_

He then played another clip. This time it was a woman in her 30s

 _"What's your opinion on the USJ attack, after seeing what one of the students can do?"_

 _"I'm not worried anymore... If only one of those students can save these many lives, I don't have to imagine what a full class of them could do."_

He changed to another News clip.

This time it was it was a policeman.

 _"Officer, what is your take on the UA heroics student?"_

 _"No wonder the villains weren't able to harm any student... the next generation of Heroes look promising"_

"Izuku... you have not only saved your class, teachers and those people caught up in the disaster... you also saved and raised UA's reputation as a school... For that I'll remain grateful for as long as I'm the principal and even beyond that too."

"Thank you sir... But I don't think I'm the only one who should be praised... That day, when the attack happened, nearly every student held out on their own. They fought and won against the villains like I did. As for the disaster thing... Anyone who wanted to become a real hero would've done what I did."

Nezu smiled

"You better hurry, your class will be starting shortly"

"Ok"

 **Meanwhile, In 1-A**

"Hey, did everyone watch the news about the attack attack?" Toru asked

A couple of students grunted

"Did you see how all of us were on screen for a second?"

"Yeah" Ojiro replied

"I didn't stand out at all" She said putting her invisible head on the desk.

"But man... all the channels made a big deal about it" Kaminari commented

"I wasn't surprised" Kirishima added

"Its their job"

"But could you blame them" Jirou said, playing with her Ear Jacks.

"The hero course, which keeps pumping out pro heroes was attacked"

"Who knows what would've happened if Yagi didn't reach when he did."

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT SERO" Mineta said teary eyed.

"Just thinking about it's making me wet myself--"

"Speaking of whom ... Did all of you watch the News on Saturday!?" Kirishima shouted.

"Yeah... Holy shit... the rep was freaking amazing" Kaminari replied.

"Yeah, I guess he wasn't lying when he said that he was as strong as All Might" Jirou added.

"And the way he saved those people... Ya know, I watched and re-watched All Might's debut video and Yagi's video... The final time he walked walked out of the fire was nearly identical to All Might's when he came out of the fire." Toru said

"Yeah, I know right...He also saved 71 people in seven minutes, like how All Might saved a hundred people in 10 minutes..." Uraraka said.

"Yeah... its like he is somehow relat--"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU SCUM!"

"But man, the rep was freaking great! He pushed back those villains like it was nothing. And also saved those people like a piece of cake" Sato said.

"Yes...his strength is worth wondering at" Tokyami agreed.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Tsuyu asked.

"He's in the office, the principal called him" Momo answered.

A few minutes later, Izuku entered the class room, he was surrounded and complimented by most of the students.

"All right everyone, calm down and go back to your seats ... Homeroom is about to start." Izuku commanded and everyone listened.

"Tsuyu, who do you think is gonna take homeroom today?" Mina asked tilting her chair.

"Well, Aizawa sensei is supposed to be in the hospital, recovering his wounds--Huh" Tsuyu was didn't get to complete her sentence as the door opened

"Good Morning" The mummy Aizawa said in his same monotone and disinterested tone while walking towards his desk.

"MR AIZAWA, YOU'RE BACK TOO SOON!" Almost the whole class said in unison.

"You're t-too much of a Pro" A terrified Kaminari said.

"Sensei, are you all right?" Iida asked raising his arm.

"C-Can you really call him 'all right'?" Uraraka commented.

"My well being doesn't matter...Although I must first thank Yagi for saving my life... Yagi, if you stick to your morals, you'll definitely become a great hero one day" He said with 1% emotion

"I was just doing my job, Sensei" Izuku replied.

"Now with that out of the way, The fight is not over yet"

"Fight?" Bakugou questioned.

"D-Don't tell me the v-villains attacked again... " Mineta said

"The UA sports festival is drawing near" As soon as those words left Aizawa's mouth, the whole class began shouting.

"THAT'S A SUPER NORMAL SCHOOL EVENT!" Most of the student said in unison.

"The sports festival! Now that's a supe--" Kirishima was interrupted by Kaminari's hand on his face.

"Wait a minute..."

"Is it okay to have the sports festival so soon after the attack?"

"What if they attack us or something..?" Ojiro asked

"Apparently, its a method of showing that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event... Moreover, I'm more than confident that your Class rep can take care of any villain attack, considering that he is stronger than All Might"

"STRONGER THAN ALL MIGHT!?" The students shouted, including Bakugou and Todoroki.

"Yes, and its been confirmed by All Might himself after he watched the CCTV footage"

'If only they knew I'm not as invincible as they see me to be...I Guess I'll have force my body and quirk and live up to their expectations'

All the students were in shock and Bakugou looked like he was behead a parrot.

'Not only does that Deku have all the fame... now he is as strong as All Might? No, I can't let that happen, I need to be stronger than that waste of space, he's just a pebble that I can kick out of the way... A PIECE OF FUCKING TRASH'

'I know you're somehow connected or related to All Might, Yagi. Even though he is not your father...and I Will find out what that connection is.'

"Besides, the security will be strengthened to five times that of previous year's...

Above all, our sports festival is a huge chance. It's not an event that's to be cancelled because of a few villains"

"B-But that's a good reason, isn't it? Its j-just a festival of sports" Mineta asked trembling.

"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events... In the past, the country was crazed about the Olympics... but they're just a shell of their former glory.

And now, for Japan what has taken the place for those Olympics is... The UA sports festival!" Aizawa said with some form of excitement.

"Of course, all the top heroes from around the country will be watching... for scouting purposes." Momo said clutching her fist.

"I know that"

"After we graduate, we will join a pro hero agency as a side kick"

"A lot of people miss their chance to become independent after that and become eternal sidekicks, though. Kaminari, I feel like you'd be one of them... Since you're dumb" Jirou said completely destroying Kaminari's confidence.

"Of course, joining a famous hero agency will get you more experience and popularity. Time is less. If you expect to go pro, then the path of your future will open up at this event.

One chance a year-

Three chances in total-

No aspiring hero can afford to miss this event.

If you understand that, then don't don't slack off on your preparations!" Aizawa said with 7% excitement.

"Yes Sir!"

 **Lunch Time**

"Even though that stuff happened, I'm getting really excited!" Kirishima declared.

"If we put on a good show and stand out, we'll have taken our first step at becoming a pro hero" Sero commented

"It was worth coming to UA!" Sato added.

"We will only receive a few chances, we cannot afford to miss this." Tokoyami said.

"Oh, dear what'll I do? I stand out by standing still, so the scouts won't be able to stop lookong at me, right?"

"You're so lucky, Shoji your brawn stands out on its own..."

"There's no point if I don't show them my usefulness"

"I think you'll stand out too" Jirou said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Why couldn't you have reached the entrance a little later that day...

But someone who will definitely stand out is the rep"

"Yeah... I think most of the requests will go to him" Kaminari and Jiro said.

"Everyone will get a fair chance at standing out. You'll only have to try hard and overcome your weaknesses" Momo encouraged.

Kirishima, Jirou, Mina, Kaminari, Iida and Izuku stared at her.

"Yes... Its time to get fired up and stand out" Iida said doing the robot dance.

"Iida, you have a very wierd way of getting fired up" Tsuyu commented

"Umm, Yaoyorozu when did you become this inspiring?" Jirou.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Yagi...by the way what is that you're wearing" Mina pointed at the bracelet Izuku bought for her

"Oh...its a gift from someone.." Momo said blushing very faintly.

"Huh...It looks pretty, very pretty with its onyx and gre-Wait a minute!"

"Ashido, Yaoyorozu..." Mina was about to test her theory when she was interrupted by a demonic voice. Momo, Mina, Iida, Tsuyu and Izuku turned around to see Uraraka with a determined... almost evil face.

"Lets do our best at the sports festival"

"U-Uraraka!...your f-face. Its... " Momo wasn't able to finish the sentence.

"You don't look carefree at all, even though that's what your name means..."

Mineta was about to say something but was tongue slapped by Tsuyu.

"Everyone! I'm going to do my best!" She said raising her fist.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

She then turned to the other side and faced the other students.

"I'm going to do my best!"

"Y-Yeah!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"What's wrong? Your personality is all over the place." Sero asked.

'Now that I think about it...I've never asked Uraraka about her reason to become a hero' Momo thought.

 **Cafeteria Hallway**

"Uraraka" Momo called out to her

"Yes?"

"Why did you decide to come to UA and become a pro hero?"

"Huh!... Its because of... money" She answered rubbing the back of her neck

"For money?" Momo, Izuku and Iida were confused. Although they knew her for a only a few days, Uraraka never looked like someone who would want to become a hero for money.

"You want to become a hero for money ?" Izuku asked

"But you don't look like one of 'those' types of hero" Momo commented.

"Its for my parents."

"Parents?"

"Mmmhmm, my parents own a construction company...but its not doing too well. I wanted to help them by using my quirk to lift raw materials and lower their need for heavy machinary. But... they told me to follow my own dream of becoming a hero.

Even though the company was failing, my parents made sure that I had a full filled childhood.

That's why I want to be a hero. I want to help people, that's for sure. But I also want to make money so that my parents can have an easy life... "

'She's not just aspiring to be a hero, she's also taking reality into consideration...' Izuku thought.

Sorry if I sound selfish--"

"No... You're not selfish at all" Momo Interrupted.

"You know... In a sense you're like me"

Everyone looked at her.

"My parents provided me with everything I could've asked for and more... so I want make them proud... I want make them proud by helping those in need."

After a few seconds of silence, Iida began clapping.

"Bravo Uraraka! Bravo Yaoyorozu !... both of you have such admirable goals...Bravo!"

"Wait... Yagi, even you didn't tell us about your aspiration of becoming a hero"

"Me? Oh, I want to become a hero because it's the right thing to do" Izuku said simply.

 **"HA HA HA** **Young Izuku is here!** " All of them turned around to see All Might

"Its All Might!" Uraraka exclaimed

"What's the matter?" Izuku asked in a disinterested tone.

 **"I have something very important that I have to discuss with you"** Izuku thought for a second before deciding to go with him

"You guys go on ahead, I'll join you shortly... And don't forget to save a seat for me"

"Ok"

 **Teacher's Lounge.**

Izuku silently followed All Might to the teacher's lounge. Izuku entered the room and saw that Titan and Katsuki were also there. Then All Might turned back to his normal self.

"I know you are still mad at us... But before you say anything, please hear us out"

"Ok..."

"We are extremely sorry for what you went through... both of us are truly sorry that we didn't pay any attention of how you were treated in school. We are sorry for not being there for you when you needed us the most..." His mother apologised

"What are you trying to say ?"

"We're saying... Please give us another chance... please come back to us. We know we messed up... I messed up."

Toshinori pleaded

"I also want to give you my quirk... It'll... help you becoming the Number 1 hero. Everyone who knows about my quirk agreed that you should be the one to inherit it. You're the only candidate everyone, including me, approves of."

After a few moments of silence, Izuku began to speak.

"Do you really think its that simple?

You'll just say sorry and I'll just accept you back in to my life?

No, I don't need you anymore. I have friends and other people who actually care for me, at least I know that they won't just leave me to alone for a few months and act as if nothing's wrong. At least they won't forget my birthday or let me spend my Christmas alone."

Each and every word felt like bullets... And they hurt because all of them were true.

"And didn't you say I don't have what it takes ?"

"What I said was foolish... you wanted to be a hero for such a long time. You never gave up even after we discouraged you... but I didn't see it" Toshinori said looking down.

"I don't want or need your quirk." Izuku said in a very cold tone.

"Whatever I become, I'll do it using my own quirk. My own strength. I don't need any extra help, especially not from you"

Izuku got up and walked towards the door.

"Please Izuku... We would do anything for you... Just... give us a final chance"

He Stopped.

"Will you show your true from to the world for me?"

"I..."

"Of course you won't...

I don't know or care who you give your quirk to. But all I'm going to say is if you give it to Bakugou then all of the good deeds of the previous holders of One for All will go to waste. The only thing that Katsuki wants is fame and money. If you don't believe me, then go and ask anyone from his junior high class."

Katsuki was very angry at this point.

"What did you say you nerd!?" Both the older Yagi's were looking at him. Bakugou wanted to say something but decided not to.

"Fine, I'll become the No. 1 hero even with One for All"

"Ooooo, by all means please do... I'll not stop you from taking the number 1 spot, because honestly, I don't want to be number 1"

This confused the three of them.

"I'm going to become legendary... A rank that is beyond reach for you...

Oh, and the sports festival is in two weeks.

Others call it one of the greatest events of Japan...but for you... It'll be known as the Humbling of Katsuki Bakugou. I wont just beat you in every single game... I'll humiliate you" He said before leaving.

All Might turned to look at Bakugou

"If what Izuku was saying is right, then I'm afraid I cannot give you my quirk"

"Fine" Bakugou scowled.

'Gran Torino, you're the only one who can fix this...' The older Yagi's thought.

 **Meanwhile, in the Cafeteria**

"I wonder what he wanted with Izuku" Momo said.

"All Might was present when Izuku saved all those people... Perhaps he wanted to congratulate or thank him."

"Oh Yeah... remember how proudly All Might was talking about Yagi when the reporters asked how he knew his name."

"Also, Izuku did say that they're quirks are similar. Maybe All Might has taken a liking to him." Momo concluded.

'All Might... and Izuku Yagi...' Todoroki thought.

"You know, I have recently noticed something about you and Yagi..." Mina said looking at Momo

"And w-what would that be?" Momo knew she was onto her the moment she saw the bracelet.

"Both of you have been using your first names when talking to each other... And also, the color of the bracelet is Onyx and... Green" Iida, Jirou, Uraraka and Tsuyu were looking at her...

"I-I have no clue what you are talking about..."

"Hah!... There's something between you two"

Momo knew there was no way out. Moreover, she knew that she was a bad liar.

"Fine, you got me..."

"Giiiiirl you have to give me aaalllll the details!"

"Shhhhhh! Not that loud!"

"Ok..."

Final Period, 1-A

All the students of 1-A were about to go home. There were many students blocking the door. Apparently, they came to see the class that was attacked by the villains and also the student who got famous before the UA sports festival.

"Wh-what's going on?" Uraraka asked.

"What business do you have with 1-A?"

"We can't get out, what'd you come here for anyway?"

Iida asked doing the robot hands followed by Mineta.

"They're here to scout out the enemy, small fry"

Some of the students sweat dropped.

"We're the ones who made it out of the attack. They probably want to check us out before the sports festival... There's no point in doing stuff like that.

Out of the way, Extras"

"Stop calling people 'extras' just because you don't know them!" Iida popped up from behind doing the hand thing.

"I came to see the great class 1-A... but you seem pretty arrogant..." A boy with purple hair said while making his way through the crowd.

"Are all the students of the hero course like this... I think that Yagi is like him too"

"No...its just him" Iida said from inside the class.

"Seeing something like this makes me disillusioned. There are quite a few people who enrolled in General course or Business course because they didn't make it to the hero course...

But the school did leave us a chance... depending on the results of the festival, they'll transfer one of us to the hero course. And it seems they may transfer people out of the hero course.

Scouting for the enemies?

No... I come with a declaration of war"

"Welp... Thanks to our resident asshole, everyone hates us" Izuku said walking towards the crowd.

"It doesn't matter as long as you rise to the top." Bakugou said as he left

"That's so simple... and manly!"

"He just made pointless enemies" Jirou said

"Yup" Mina agreed.

"Anyways, I want apologies for the behaviour of my classmate here. It will be very much appreciated if all of you forget that this encounter ever happened" Izuku bowed.

"Hmmm, maybe I was wrong about you"

After which the the crowd began to clear up.

'But... Bakugou is right. Everyone will be gunning for the top spot. Iida, Momo, Uraraka and everyone from our class. All of them have their own motives, their own goals...

I guess I'll have to be selfish this time.

The UA sports festival will take place two weeks from now... I'll have to use every second to better myself.'

Then, two weeks of intense training began. For everyone. Momo trained her endurance, Iida trained his speed, Uraraka trained to increase her weight capacity, Bakugou trained to increase the size of his explosion, Tsuyu trained her underwater abilities ,etcetera. Izuku trained his flight and maneuverability. He trained in an artificial G simulator to withstand up to 8 G's while flying. He told Momo to keep it a secret that he could fly. Izuku also trained his body to not break itself. Although he wasn't able to use his Solar or Jupiter Impacts without breaking his body, he did master his Saturn Impacts. He also practiced with his healing ability, and made it efficient by learning how to direct the healing particles to only his injured body parts rather than his entire body, thus increasing his endurance tenfold.

And just like that... the two weeks were over.

 **UA**

"The bag check's taking forever..." One of the reporters said.

"They were attacked by villains...

Of course they'll be more strict...Some people are still criticising their decision to hold it this year... even after Saturday's disaster."

"Controversy equals ratings!

Class 1-A will be the one's most people will watch, especially Izuku Yagi" The reporter said with renewed vigor.

"Usually people would watch the 3rd year games with the most amount of interest, but this year, it'll be the first year's who'll get the most attention..."

"Did you know Endeavor's son is also a first year?"

"No way!"

1-A Waiting Room

"Aw Man... I wanted to wear my hero costume" Mina whined.

"To keep everything fair, we can" Ojiro answered.

"I wonder what the first round would be..."

"Is everyone ready? We're about to enter the stadium" Izuku said walking into the room.

"Yagi" Todoroki called out.

"What is it?"

Everyone was looking at them with interest.

"You maybe stronger than me...

And I know that All Might has his eye on you.

But... I am going to defeat you"

"Holy shit, did Todoroki declare war on Yagi" Kaminari sweat dropped.

"Hey, hey... this is not the best time to pick up a fight" Kirishima tried to stop Todoroki.

"So what, does it matter? We're not here to play as friends" Todoroki replied coldly.

"In that case, I accept your declaration..."

"Whoa man, don't take that negatively"

"I'm also declaring a war on everyone present here, and I'd recommend that all of you do the same" This shocked everyone.

"The students from the other classes are aiming for the top. And, if all of you want the top spot, you'll have to fight for it.

Everyone of us are friends till the end, no matter what... but today, right now, once we step into the stadium, we are all enemies and rivals.

So I want all of you to give everything you've got. Remember, what I said on the first day of school, that all of you can beat me? Yeah, that is still true. But... "

Izuku gave the same cocky grin from the first day.

"... As I said before, I won't make it easy for you"

Everyone was cheered up by Izuku's words.

But Bakugou scowled.

"So, IS EVERYONE READY!" Izuku shouted.

"YEAH!!" All of them, leaving out Bakugou and Todoroki, responded.

"Lets Go!"

Stadium

"Heeeeyyyyyy!" The huge screens turned on and Present Mic greeted everyone. And the audience was in an uproar.

"Pay attention, Audience!"

"This year's high school rodeo of adolescence that you all love, the UA sports festival is about to begin.

Everybody, Are you all ready!?

Its time for students to enter the first year stage!"

Many of the top pros like Best Jeanist, Endeavour, Titan and Orca were present there today. They, along with the rest of the audience were looking at the entrance from where the heros of tomorrow will enter the stadium.

The entrance of the first 1-A students were met by cheers and applause from the audience. But as soon as Izuku entered the stadium, everyone was cheering for him.

The top pros were looking at him with interest... Especially Endeavor. He too saw the news, live on Saturday and couldn't help but feel suspicious. They couldn't wait to see Izuku demonstrate his strength.

"These are the miraculous new stars that managed to overcome enemy attacks with their hearts of steel! Class 1-A

And leading them is their class rep, the most promising student since All Might... Izuku Yagi!" Mic said as the fireworks were going off.

"He's going overboard with the praise" Izuku said.

"So much for standing out..." Kaminari said

"Yeah, Yagi is getting all the attention" Mineta agreed.

"You'll have plenty of chances" Izuku tried to reassure them.

"Will we be able to give our best performance being watched by so many people?"

"I'm getting nervous!" Kirishima said sweating a little.

"Aren't you, Bakugou?"

"No, I'm just getting into it"

'We'll see whose stronger by the end of today Deku'

"They haven't been getting much airtime, but this class is also full of talent. Please welcome! Class 1-B"

Then one by one, Mic announced all the classes as they entered the stadium.

"All of UA's first years are here now!"

"Time for the player pledge!" The R-rated hero, Midnight announced.

"Oh, and this year's chief umpire for the first years is... Midnight?" One of the pros asked

"And the principal?"

"He's at the third year stage every year."

"W-What's Midnight sensei wearing?" Kirishima asked trying to look away.

"That's an R-rated hero for you..." Kaminari answered.

"Is it okay for her to be at a high school even though she's R-rated?"

"Yes" Mineta said giving an intense thumbs up.

"Silence, every one." Midnight commanded slashing her whip.

"Representing the students from class 1-A is Katsuki Bakugou"

"Oh no... Now everyone's gonna hate us" Uraraka said.

"Yup..." Mina added.

Bakugou then walked to the podium and gave his pledge. Which was everything 1-A expected from him. Followed by boos from the other classes.

"Every year, many drink their tears here!

Now, its time for the fatefull first game.

And this year, the first game iiiissss.

An obstacle race!" She announced.

"All 11 classes will participate in this event. The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium... about 4 Kilometres or 2.48 miles. Our school's selling point is freedom.

It doesn't matter what you do as long as you're in the course" She said licking her lips.

"Now, everyone get to the start line"

Everyone was walking to the start line when Izuku asked a question to Midnight.

"Ms Midnight, we are allowed to use our quirk anyway we want right?"

"Yes, that would be correct, why'd you ask?"

"Just needed to clarify"

Izuku said walking towards the crowd of students.

Minutes later, the everyone was ready.

"3, 2, 1...GO!" Midnight gave them the signal.

Everyone ran into the tunnel in a mad rush.

"Here's the play by play! Are you ready for the commentary, mummy man!?" Mic said

"You're the one who forced me to come" Aizawa replied.

The camera changed to show the students running into the tunnel.

"What in the world"

"Its too narrow!"

"Hey! watch where you're stepping!

'So this is the first obstacle... I need to freeze them as soon as I get a little ahead of the crowd.'

After about 3 minutes of struggling through the tunnel, Todoroki was close enough to the exit and so decided to freeze the ground and made a run for the exit.

"Freezing the ground, Todoroki? That's too naive"

"You think I'm gonna let you get ahead of me this easy! You half and half bastard!

Todoroki turned around to see Momo and Bakugou along with most other 1-A students following him. Someone who he didn't expect to see was Mineta, who was gaining on him.

"I've outwitted you Todoroki! How pathetic.

And now, time to use my special mov-"

Mineta was about to use his special move when he was smacked by a robot.

"The first obstacle has appeared! ... Robo inferno!" Mic announced.

"Aaaa! these are the robots from the entrance exams!" Kaminari said.

"There are so many zero pointers this time!"

"So these are the robots that the were used in the entrance exam" Todoroki said to himself.

"I wonder where they got the money for all of this"

"If they went through all this trouble, I wish that they would've prepared something better" Todoroki said preparing his quirk.

"Since my stupid old man is watching."

Todoroki waited for the perfect moment and the froze the robots.

"Look, he froze all robots"

"Let's go, we can move between the legs"

"Everyone stop! He froze the robots off balance." Izuku tried to stop them, but everyone ran towards the robots and seconds later the robots began falling.

"Todoroki fron 1-A, he attacked and defended in one move! Such elegance!" Mic announced.

"He's the first one to make it through by defeating the robots!

It's, you know, practically unfair"

"He's decisions are logical and strategic" Aizawa said.

"As expected from a recommended student!

He didn't fight them before, but the Robo Inferno couldn't get past his elite move!"

Two of the robots fell on Tetsutesu and Kirishima. But the two students were safe due to their quirks.

Some students from the support class were about to be attacked by a robot, when

"SATURN IMPAAACT" Within seconds the robot's body got destroyed and fell into the ground and a gust of wind was felt by the others.

Bakugou didn't bother to look back and decided to destroy the robots blocking his path. Other students of 1-A also started to destroy the robots.

Tsuyu and a couple of other students were surrounded by robots when Momo made a cannon and destroyed them.

The students then made their way to the next obstacle. It was land full of huge chasms and thin rods connecting them. Todoroki made an ice bridge to cross it, Bakugou used his explosions to boost him across the chasms, Momo used her Iron staff method while Izuku jumped from one piece of land to another. A student from the support class used her tools or 'Babies' and grappled and flew across the chasms.

Then they reached the final obstacle... The mine field. Todoroki used his lead to his advantage began to run carefully through the field. But quickly changed his plan when he saw Bakugou and some other students.

"Stop right there you half and half bastard!" Bakugou shouted. There was tight competition between the two. They made it through the mine field and were racing through the tunnel

"The race is getting exciting folks! Who will it be to cross the line! Bakugou or Todoroki!?"

And then moments later, Todoroki made it out first.

"Its Todoroki!!"

'I beat Yagi'

'Damn It... that half and half bastard managed to pull in front... At least I beat Deku'

Then one by one other student's began emerging from inside the tunnel, the 42nd person being Izuku.

"Wait... how the hell did Yagi get 42nd position?" Kirishima asked

"Isn't he the strongest and fastest in the class?"

"Was he holding back to let us win?"

This got the attention of Bakugou and Todoroki. And both of them were pissed of.

"The first 42 students have crossed the finish line and will now move on to the next round. The rest... better luck next time, The results will be announced soon"

Midnight announced.

Izuku was talking to Momo when Bakugou and Todoroki walked over to Izuku.

"DEKU, were you fucking holding back throughout the race!?"

"Are you looking down on us?. Do you think that you'll let us win and we'll ll accept it?"

Bakugou and Todoroki asked, clearly angry.

"What are you talking about?" Izuku asked

"Don't give me that bullshit, I saw how fast you were at the USJ. Tell me, DID YOU HOLD BACK DURING THE OBSTACLE RACE!?"

"I swear on my and Momo's life that I wasn't holding back, in fact, I gave it everything without breaking my body... Now do you believe me. I'm swearing on my girlfriend's life?"

Both of them became at ease after hearing this.

"All right everyone, here's the result" Midnight announced

'I managed to beat him when he's using everything he can...' Todoroki thought.

"Hah! And what was that you said before? That this festival will be my humbling? You couldn't even finish at the top 30." Bakugou said.

Then Todoroki and Bakugou heard a series of 'Whats' and 'hows' behind them.

"Oh believe me, it IS your humbling...And I wouldn't be too sure that I came last if I were you " Izuku smirked.

Both of the boys turned around and were instantly shocked by what they saw on the score board.

 **1st Position: Izuku Yagi**

 **Time Taken: 2 Minutes and 17 Seconds.**

 **2nd Position: Shoto Todoroki**

 **Time Taken: 34 Minutes and 22 seconds.**

 **3rd Position: Katsuki Bakugou**

 **Time Taken: 34 Minutes and 21 seconds.**

All the students, leaving out Momo were dumb founded...

"H-How?" Todoroki asked.

"Ms Midnight, Is it possible to play the replay?"

"Of course" Then all the screens began playing the beginning of the race.

 **35 minutes ago**

"3, 2, 1...GO!"

"Here's the play by play! Are you ready for the commentary, mummy man!?"

"You're the one who forced me to come"

"Wait, isn't that Yagi? Why is he still standing there? " Mic asked.

Izuku then put his hand in his pocket and took out a pair of goggles and wore them.

At this point, everyone was confused...even the pros.

"What's he doing?" Jeanist asked.

"Maybe he's planning something" Titan said.

"Its been 20 seconds, and Izuku Yagi hasn't moved a bit" Mic said.

'I need to take off using 40%'

Then Izuku activated his quirk.

"Wait, did you see that?" Mic said

"See what?" Aizawa asked.

"Zoom in on his feet... Look, the floor has cracks where Yagi is standing..." Everyone was watching him.

Izuku looked straight at the Sun.

'This is it...'

Then he jumped or rather launched himself in to the sky, making a crater where he was standing. And began to fly around the circumference of the stadium. After which he landed close to Midnight making another crater. The whole stadium was speechless.

"I-Izuku Yagi completed the race within 3 minutes... That's a new record!" Mic said as everyone looked wide eyed.

He then flew towards the Mic's booth.

"Umm, Sensei. Can you act like nothing happened, I want to surprise the others"

"O-Ok"

After which Izuku went back into the tunnel

Everyone, including the top pro heroes and the people watching from home were speechless...


	17. Sports Festival Part 2

(A/n WTH, there were supposed to be big gaps to show change in perspective... please work with me. If you see dialogs that doesn't make sense, think of them as other perspectives. Again sorry)

 **VIP Stands, Few minutes before the race** All Might and Titan walked in to the special stands made for the top pro heroes. There they saw many of their old friends and comrades.

 **"Jeanist! How are you?"**

"As elegant as ever" He replied.

 **"I see you haven't lost your elegant speech... Say, when was the last time we've done a mission together?"**

"Its been too long..."

 **"Congratulations on earning the 4th spot... you keep doing what you do and maybe you'll surpass even me"**

"I'm flattered"

All Might and Best Jeanist and a couple of other top pros were catching up when they heard Present Mic announcing that the 1st years are going to enter soon.

"So these are the students who survived the attack" Orca commented.

 **"Yes... I reviewed the footage. All of them fought with everything they had. They stood up against the villains like pros do"**

"Speaking of which, did any of manage to find anything about this 'League of Villains' ? " Titan asked.

"No. The attack on th USJ was their first reveal." Jeanist answered.

The Heroes were talking about the attack when the chanting of a certain name broke their discussion.

"Izuku! Izuku! Izuku!"

All the pros stood up from their seats and went near the glass window to see the elephant in the room.

"That's the boy kid who saved all those people" Edge Shot commented

"He's already very popular after what he did that day. People are calling him a real hero... Especially since he didn't stay for any News interviews."

"Yes, I'm very keen on seeing manner of skills he demonstrates today"

Orca said followed by Jeanist.

"But there is something I've been wondering... The way that boy saved those people reminded me of All Might's debut" Ryukyu said getting the attention of everyone and making All Might choke while drinking water.

"That is true, there were similarities. For instance, the final time he walked out from behind the train... It was just like All Might." Jeanist agreed.

 **"I'm sure its just coincidence"** All Might said.

"Besides, he may just be an All Might fan and was imitating him" Titan commented.

The Yagi's wanted to tell the other heroes that Izuku was their son... but they had to fix the rift between them, not make it larger.

They knew Izuku wanted to be known by his own name and not as All Might and Titan's son.

Their attention was then directed to the stadium when they heard the announcement that the first game of the festival was about to start.

 **"Seems like they decided to begin with an obstacle course this year"**

"Yes... this'll give us an idea of the how the students use their quirk to adapt to, and overcome different obstacles..."

"3, 2, 1...GO!"

"Here's the play by play! Are you ready for the commentary, mummy man!?"

"You're the one who forced me to come"

"Wait, isn't that Yagi? Why is he still standing there?"

"What is he doing?" Jeanist asked.

"Maybe he's planning something" Titan speculated.

 **"He is definitely planning something, or at the very least, has a secret up his sleeve"**

"Its been 20 seconds, and Izuku Yagi hasn't moved a bit" Mic announced

"Well whatever he is doing, he better do it quick. Every second counts" Orca said

"Wait, did you see that?" Mic said

"See what?" Aizawa asked.

"Zoom in on his feet... Look, the floor has cracks where Yagi is standing..."

This got the pros attention.

"Is he trying to demonstrate his po-"

Ryukyu didn't get to complete her sentence as Izuku launched himself into the air, leaving behind a crater and a small shock wave.

At first, everyone speculated that he was going to jump his way to victory, but that theory went down the drain as Izuku didn't come back down.

All the cameras were trying to capture Izuku as he flew over the race cource.

There were only 'wows' from the crowd and the top heroes watched in silence. The speed capture cameras tracked him and displayed that he was flying with a speed of 120Kmph.

After flying above the entire course, Izuku landed near the entrance of the tunnel with enough force that it made a bigger crater since he used 120% to land. After which the teachers, top pros and the crowd were wondering what type of quirk Izuku had. They knew he had super strength and speed, but flying was an entirely different thing. The ability to fly without being born with a mutation type quirk was extremely rare. So much so that Flight quirks are almost forgotten. Some speculated that he had multiple quirks as they were also a thing, but extremely rare. Others theorised that Izuku had a Superquirk, a quirk that gives the person very powerful and diverse abilities.

"I-Izuku Yagi completed the race within 3 minutes... That's a new record!"

"That was... unexpected" Jeanist said.

"I didn't know he could fly"

Izuku then flew to the Mic's booth and requested him to act like nothing happened. After which, he entered the tunnel again.

"Is he going to do the race again?" Ryukyu asked

"Sure looks like it" Orca said.

 **After the race**

All of the students, with the exception of Momo, were shocked. All this time they thought that they were in front of Izuku, but in truth, he was in front of them, that too by more than 30 minutes.

"Wow, and we thought he was giving us a chance..." Kaminari said

"I know, right..."

"He finished the race before we even left the tunnel!" One student from 1-B said.

"What kind of a monster is he!?" A general studies student exclaimed.

"He's gonna dominate every game today"

"Well, what's your opinion on Yagi's performance Mummy man!? He shattered the previous school record by a mile!?" Mic asked Aizawa

"Honestly, even though I was shocked, I'm not that surprised... considering Izuku is Izuku is as strong as All Might"

The whole crowd was silent... Until

"WHAT!!?" Nearly the entire crowd shouted in unison.

"Yes, it is true. All Might confirmed it himself"

'I need to somehow tell them that I'm not as strong as him...' Izuku thought.

This shocked everyone, from the Top pro heroes to the pros in the stadium to the people watching on TV.

VIP Stands

"I-Is Eraserhead speaking the truth?" Jeanist asked

 **"Yes, I saw the attack recordings. He fought and defeated 100 villains in very short amount of time. What was surprising was that he was holding back fighting them. He began to use his full power when he fought against a creature was made to kill me, he was severely injured when he fought it. Towards the end of the fight, it looked like he was getting bored and began to treat the creature as if it was not a threat. I watched and re-watched the CCTV footage and resulting the air shift and shock waves from the fight were very powerful. He may even be stronger than me"**

The top pros were silent. They didn't know what to say

"I-Interesting..." Orca stuttered.

"He can also heal himself from basically any type of wounds, be it minor or major" Titan remarked.

"So what you saying is, Izuku is stronger than All Might and can also heal himself ?" Ryukyu asked Titan

"Yes" Titan affirmed

 **Stadium**

"Did Mr Aizawa say that Yagi is as strong as All Might?" A 1-B student asked

"Y-Yeah..."

"There is no way in hell we can beat him"

"How in the world are 1st year students supposed to beat someone an 'All Might' level student!?"

"T-Two minutes? H-How?" Todoroki was completely shocked. He didn't know what say. He knew Izuku was strong. He did not however believe Aizawa when he said that Izuku was as powerful as All Might, but after seeing the results, he was beginning to think that Aizawa might be true.

Bakugou on the other hand was beyond mad. His face looked like an actual demon.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU FLY... ANSWER ME! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING THI-"

"I don't answer to you" Izuku simply cut him off and walked towards the podium where Midnight was calling all the 42 students.

"The second round of the UA first-year sports festival is... A Cavalry Battle!" Midnight announced

"Let me explain. The participants can form teams of two to four as they want. Its like a normal cavalry battle but participants are given a point value according to their result of previous. Also, the person who is at the top gets a special ability.

The points assigned go up by 5 points. So it starts from the bottom as the last person gets 5 points, then 10, then 15. But... the point assigned to the first place is... Ten Million!"

'T-Ten Million?' Izuku deadpanned with wide eyes. He immediately felt the collective glares of 41 very competitive students. He was actually terrified. He wasn't this scared when was about to fail against the Nomu.

 **Dum dum, dum dum**

'Well, my heart is still alive... So... Yay! I guess'

"And that's why the top position gets a special ability. They can participate without a team, but it will make it even more difficult for them."

"So that means, if someone can get the top player, they win regardless of how many points they lose" Everyone said in unison.

"That's right... Its survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top! And only the top 5 teams can make it to the next round. "

Then Midnight began to explain all the rules to the participants.

All of them began forming teams, leaving out Izuku who was totally deserted. Many students thought of forming a team with him because of him being as powerful All Might, but decided not to when they recalled that there will be atleast 38 students coming for them which they couldn't do anything about as fighting wasn't allowed. But all of them, including Izuku overlooked one tiny/giant detail... they were free to use their quirks. And as all of them were busy forming their teams, they forgot (even Izuku) that Izuku could fly.

'Situation check

I am completely deserted.

Wait... Momo...I hope she forms a team with me' Izuku walked over to Momo and saw her talking to Uraraka, Mina and a girl from support class.

"Uhhh, Momo... I was wondering if we could form a team?"

"As much as I like you, and I really do like you, a lot...you did declare war on me" Momo smirked as Izuku paled.

'My stupid mouth'

"O-Ok"

Izuku walked from person to person but all of them denied him and soon after the preparation time was over.

'I guess I'm alone... I wish I could have flown away from here-I completely forgot!'

Izuku remembered that the participants could do anything as long as he was within the boundary.

"All Right everyone, step in to the zone!"

Everyone was glaring at Izuku... but he did something that no one expected some in his place to do... grin evilly.

"Hey, is it me or is the class rep grinning wickedly?" Uraraka asked.

"He is definitely grinning." Momo affirmed

"Its as if he as an upper han-Oh" Momo quickly realised why Izuku was grinning.

"How did I forget that... How did everyone forget that... Alright listen up, we'll go for others" She told her teammates.

"What? Why?" Mina asked.

"Everyone will be going for him and frankly its useless. He can fly... and the rules say that we can use our quirk how ever we want... Izuku can fly and his maximum hight is seven thousand meters, and we can't even hope to attain that altitude even if we have Mei's babies or Uraraka's anti gravity."

"Ok, then what's our strategy?" Mei asked

"We shouldn't really be doing this but...

We'll go for the 'taking candy from a kid strategy'... Aim for all the weaker teams and take their head bands"

"I feel evil..." Mina commented.

Izuku walked into the stage and purposely stood at centre.

"GET READY, 3...2...1...START!" Midnight shouted.

And seconds later, nearly every team was rushing towards Izuku.

Momo's team were setting themselves up for 'candy taking' spree.

But before any of the teams could reach him, he began floating and rose a few meters above the ground. Then every one remembered...

"Ya know, I wanted to give all of you a chance to get this band..." Everyone knew where this was going

"But...everything is fair in love and war...

Ms Midnight, is there a limitation for how high someone can go?"

"No..."

Izuku then looked at the other teams and smirked.

"You want this head band... Then first find a way to reach twenty three thousand feet above sea level." He said and launched into the sky.

Both Todoroki and Bakugou were feeling a multitude of emotions.

'Is his truly untouchable? ... are my efforts futile?

No, I WILL have to beat him somehow. I WILL have to show my 'father' that I can reach the top without using His quirk'

Todoroki thought.

Bakugou became even angrier.

'First he gets praised by the teachers and students, what's more is that he becomes famous, and on top of that he takes away my opportunity of getting All Might's quirk and now, he's talking as if people can defeat him only if he allows him... I WILL ruin your STUPID life Deku and I will take your so called Legendary rank'

"W-Well then... this is new, a first position winner who actually keeps his 10 million point... Why are you still standing, the calvary battle is still on!" Midnight yelled.

And then the cavalry battle actually began. Everyone was doing their best, trying to make tactics on the go. Team Monoma at some point was getting a lot of points... but all of their points was taken by Bakugou's team when they used brute force. Todoroki's and Momo's team were also doing good, but Momo's team managed to pull ahead by a few points when Bakugou was dealing with Monoma. Then there was team Tetsutetsu who was also doing a very good job.

Meanwhile, Izuku was above a few clouds, trying to entertain himself ...But that was becoming very hard considering there was literally nothing up there for him to do.

"Well this sucks...I don't even know when the battle will end..."

Near the last moments of the game, both Team Momo and Team Bakugou were trying their hardest to get Todoroki's bands. Momo tried to take advantage of Todoroki's resolve to not use his hot side, while Bakugou made a leap to get them, but both were unable to do anything since the time ran out.

"And thats the end of the second round folks! The end of the cavalry battle!" Mic announced.

"Now the teams that made it through!

5th place we have team Tetsu- Team Shinso!?

When did you come from behind?!"

But all the members of the team were confused... they didn't know where they were or what they did. None of them had any memory about the cavalry game

"Thanks for your hard work." Shinso grinned.

"What happened?...

Before I knew it, we had zero points and it was over..."

"Could it be punishment... for taking the small one's point in such an indecent way?"

"I can't accept this!"

The members of team Tetsutetsu were beyond depressed.

"4th place we have team Bakugou!"

"Fourth place... really? Well, at least we made it" Sero uttered as Kaminari walked around giving two thumbs ups.

"Do you think that's how he feels?" Kirishima said as the team turned to look at Bakugou.

"FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU"

"3rd place we have team Yaoyorozu!"

"Thanks Yaomomo! If it weren't for you, I don't think we would've gotten this far today!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yeah that's like getting 2nd place!" Uraraka agreed.

"You even showed how useful my Babies were!" Mei remarked.

"I couldn't have done it without all of you. So thank you very much for teaming up with me!" Momo thanked her team.

"2nd place we have team Todoroki! They managed to get 2nd position even though they had only three members in total"

"Dammit, Yaoyorozu nearly made me use my 'Father's' Side"

"We would have surely lost the battle if it weren't for Tokoyami and Dark Shadow, they worked for both offence and defence" Iida commented.

"We would have lost for sure if you didn't use your special move to dodge Yaoyorozu's capture net attack..." Tokoyami remarked.

"And finally on the top spot we have the one man team, Izuku Yagi! But I have to admit, that was very... unfair..." After a few minutes of waiting, Izuku finally came back down, making a crater where he landed.

"These five/four teams will advance to the final round!

Now we'll have an hour break for lunch before we begin the afternoon festivities!"

"Momo, congratulations that you made it" Izuku said in a lifeless tone.

"Thanks... but, why do you sound like Mr Aizawa?"

"Oh, that maybe because I'm dead inside... there was nothing for me to do up there, I think it would have been better if I had stayed down here" Izuku said with a depressed sigh making Momo giggle.

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!"

Izuku and Momo were walking towards the waiting rooms when Izuku was called by Todoroki.

"Yagi, I need to talk to you about something" Todoroki said with urgency and a hint of anger.

"Momo, go on in, I'll join you later... please save a seat for me" Izuku said to her as he walked with Todoroki.

"So... what did you want to talk about?"

 **Meanwhile**

 **"Hey!"** All Might was walking to the cafeteria when he noticed a certain firey hero...Endeavor.

 **"Long time no see!** **Let's catch up on old times, Endeavor!"**

The hero turned around, anger visible on his face.

"All Might..."

"If you don't hurry up, we'll have to wait in a long line to get our lunch..."

Izuku spoke but got no reply from Todoroki.

'Huh... he gives off a cold intimidation, different than Bakugou'

"The day of the attack, when you fought against that Nomu, I felt overpowered... Kirishima and Bakugou may have been present, but only I felt it"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying is that All Might may not be your father, but he is related to you, maybe an uncle or something. I was there once when some villains attacked and were defeated by All Might. And I felt the same type of power coming from you.

My old man is Endeavor and if you are related to All Might, defeating you will mean much more to me"

 **"We haven't talked in ten years. I saw you and thought I'd say hi."**

"I see. Well you've done so, now leave me.

Lunch? Is this a joke...? I'm going to the restroom. Begone" Endeavor was going down the stairs when All Might jumped infront of him

 **"Don't be so cold... Your son, young Shoto, did very well just by using his right side. Is this because of training?"**

"What's your point?"

 **"Why, I want to know how to raise the next generation of heroes"**

"As if I would tell you.

You're clueless as ever and its getting on my nerves"

 **"Sorry..."**

"Just remembered this-- I will make that into a Hero that will surpass you some day. That is why I created him"

 **"What are you...?"**

"He's in a rebellious stage right now, but he will definitely surpass you. I'll make sure of that" Endeavour declared with anger and left him.

"My father has a strong desire to rise in the world. As a hero he won aname for himself with crushing force and so All Might became an eyesore for him. Since he couldn't surpass him, he moved onto his second plan"

"What are you talking about Todoroki...?

What are you trying to tell me?" Izuku asked

"You've heard of quirk marriages, right?

The thing that became a problem during the second and third generation after superpowers showed up. Choosing a spouse based only on strengthening your own quirk and passing it onto your children, forcing people into marriages... He is a man with both accomplishments and money.

He used it and won over my mother's relatives... only to get a hold of her quirk.

He's fulfilling his own desire by raising me to be the hero to surpass All Might.

Its so annoying... I won't be a tool for a scum like him...

In all my memories, my mother is alway crying...'Your left side is unsightly' was what she said as she poured boiling water on my face"

Izuku was beyond shocked after listening to Todoroki's story...

'And I thought my childhood was bad...'

"I basically picked a fight with you to show him what I can do, without using my damn old man's quirk.

No, I will reject him completely by winning first place without using it.

I don't care that you can't tell me how you're connected to All Might. I will rise above you with only my right side, sorry for wasting your time" Todoroki said.

'I wanted to tell the people that I'm not as strong as All Might today after the festival... but I need to help Todoroki. The path that he has chosen will only lead him to despair and self anguish. I need to save him from himself'

"You can't" Izuku spoke up just as Todoroki was about to leave.

"What?"

"You cannot defeat me or All Might by using only half of your strength. No matter how much you try, no matter how much you train..." Izuku said as he walked outside, not bothering to turn look back.

"And let me remind both of you, I defeated a genetically engineered creature who's only purpose was to kill All Might..." Todoroki was confused.

'Both of you?'

"I know you're there Bakugou"

Todoroki turned to see Bakugou walking out from the corridor

"How did you know...?"

"Why do want to become a Hero?" Izuku asked looking at the sky.

"If its only to get back at your father for what he has done, then frankly... You don't deserve to be here."

Todoroki was about to say something but was silenced his statement.

"You know... my whole life, I wanted to become a hero, someone who would help people in need and fight evil, but everyone, my parents, teachers and classmates discouraged me. They thought that I was delusional"

"Why?" Todoroki asked

"I was quirkless... My quirk didn't develop until last year and because of that, I was bullied and beaten down by my so called classmates and the teachers just ignored it. If you don't believe me, then ask Bakugou.

Hell, even my parents ignored and neglected me. I think they were ashamed of the fact that I was quirkless. I spent most of birthdays and Christmases alone. By the time I was thirteen , I had no friends. People began to look down on me because of my quirklessness and I hated my myself for it. Day after day, the hope of being a hero began to diminish... until finally, previous role model shattered it. All Might himself told me that I couldn't become a hero no matter how much I tried. He told me that I did not have what it takes to become a hero. But look at me now"

This time, Todoroki was shocked. Never in a hundred years did he expect All Might, of all people to break someone's dream.

"It may look like that I too came here to show him that I can become a hero... but no. The only reason I came here was because it was my goal to study at UA... my reason to become a hero is not prove something to All Might, or my parents or even Bakugou.

No, I came here because of one man. He was the first person who believed in me. He had faith in me when I didn't on myself. He said that I had the qualities of a great hero, what those qualities are I have no idea till date. But most importantly, he gave me back my ambition. The ambition I lost when All Might destroyed my dream. The ambition of becoming a hero for the sake of becoming a hero. Not for revenge or money or fame or to rebel against someone who has mistreated you, but for helping others.

I know that my childhood wasn't as bad as your's, Todoroki.

But... if you're here for any of those reasons and nothing else, then I suggest you pack your stuff and leave. You have no right to study in this Institution." Izuku said as he left the two students.

'Was that too aggressive... nah I think that'll gave Todoroki something to think about.'

 **After Lunch Break**

"Now that the lunch break is over, its finally time to reveal the last game! But before that, there's a good news for all the participants who didn't make it to the final round!

This is a sports festival and so have prepared recreational games that everyone can participate in too!

We've even brought cheerleaders from the US to liven things u-what!?"

"What are they doing?" Aizawa uttered.

Everyone looked at 1-A girls dressed up as cheerleaders.

"What's the matter class A?

What kind of fan service is that?!" Mic exclaimed.

"Mineta! Kaminari! you tricked us, didn't you?!" Momo shouted as the two were giving each other thumbs ups.

"Why am I always caught up in Mineta's schemes? I even used Creation to make the outfits" Momo said kneeling down while Uraraka patted her back. Then she saw Izuku looking at her with slightly red cheeks and trying not to laugh. But gave her a thumbs up and mouthed 'You look hot'

which annoyed her and made her blush.

"Those guys are so dumb!" Jirou shouted angrily.

"Well there is still time and it would be a pain of things got tense.

Its fine! Lets do it!"

"W-WHAT?!"

"Toru... you really like this, huh?"

"All right! Lets have fun during the recreational games!" Mic announced

"When that's over, the sixteen from the second round that made it to the final round will compete tournament style, 1v1 matches!"

"The last round we fight one on one, huh?"

"This is it... A chance to stand in the podium and get noticed."

"1v1 huh... Izuku, don't think that I'll hold back if we have to fight... I know all of your weaknesses and I will exploit them" Momo smirked.

"Wait! The class rep has weaknesses!?" Kaminari asked.

"Please! you have to tell us those!" Jirou begged.

"Not happening, those are national secrets" Momo simply stated, much to the disappointment of the others.

"Well... if we do have to fight each other, I'll just kiss you until you submit" Izuku smirked making Momo turn into a tomato.

'So bold...' Everyone sweat dropped, even Midnight.

"S-SHUT UP!" Momo screamed covering her face.

Then Midnight announced the rules and everyone pulled out lots. Ojiro and Shoda withdrew and Tetsutetsu and Ibaraka joined. Everyone was getting for the recreational games.

Izuku looked at the screen and saw that his first battle was against a person named Shinso.

'That's the guy from General studies'

Izuku said looking at Shinso, who walked towards him.

"Looking forward to the first match"

"M-" Izuku was about to reply but was stopped by Ojiro's tail. After which Shinso grinned and left.

"Ojiro, what's the matter ?"

"Don't answer him... I need to tell you something about him..."

"Ok.."

'It'll be sooner than expected... Come Yagi...I'll defeat you with this hand first, then think about why I'm here'

"Let's have fun with the recreational games!" Mic announced.

"First, the scavenger hunt!"

Even if they were told to have fun, the ones in the tournament couldn't relax. Some polished their strategy against their opponent, some tried to keep their presence of mind, some prepared for the fight while others sharpened their senses and the rest tried to calm their nerves and before they knew it, the time had arrived.

"Hey guys! Are you ready!?" Mic question was met with overwhelming cheers.

"A lot has happened and it all comes down to this! A serious battle!"

Izuku was about to walk out when he saw Momo running towards him with his phone.

"Thought I missed you... Here, someone named J. Faulkner called you." Momo said as he handed him his phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Izuku! Congratulations on getting the first place in both the rounds! All the board members are watching and rooting for you."_

"Thanks..."

 _"Well, all the best... It seems like they're calling your name so... go get em!"_ Faulkner wished him and hung up.

"Thank you for bringing this..."

"No problem!"

Izuku was about to leave when Momo pulled him into a kiss.

"Good luck, and Make sure you win!" She said and ran the other way.

Izuku was standing speechless, like the first time he kissed her. After a few seconds, he heard his name being called out by mic and walked outside.

'That will never get old... And now time to take out my confident game face'

"Audience! The finals are finally starting!

Match Number 1,

We have, the boy who saved 71 people in 7 minutes! From the hero course! IZUKU YAGI!

VERSUS

\--Sorry, he hasn't done anything to stand out yet! HITOSHI SHINSO!

The rules are simple, force your opponent out of bound or immobilise them. You can also win by making your opponent say 'I give up'!

Bring on the injuries, Recovery girl is on standby! Put your morals and ethics aside for the moment!

But of course anything life threatening will not be allowed! Cementoss will stop you if things go too far!"

" 'I give up'... huh? This is a fight to test the strength of your spirit... "

"Ready?!"

"Thats monkey was going on about his pride... "

"START"

"... But don't you think he was dumb for throwing away his chance?"

This made Izuku's blood boil and he forgot what Ojiro warned him about.

"Why you--" Izuku stopped in his tracks.

"I win" Shinsho smirked...

 **Student Stands**

"Aaaaaa! I went through all the trouble of warning him too!" Ojiro knew what had happened.

"What are you talking about Ojiro?" Iida asked.

"That guy has a mind controlling quirk... He used it on me during the calvary battle"

"What?! Is there a way to undo the mind control?" Momo asked with concern.

"No... there's no way. I regained control only when someone bumped into me..."

"Then Deku's done for" Bakugou smirked wickedly.

"Hey! Hey! what's the matter?! The match has just started and Yagi is just standing there with a blank expression!

Is this Shinso's quirk?

He didn't stand out at all, but could he turn out to be someone amazing?

Hitoshi Shinsho of General studies has gotten the better of the one and only Izuku Yagi from Hero course!

Who could have imagined this!?

Will the bottom really overthrow the top!?"

"That's why I said this year's practical exam was irrational." Aizawa said holding Shinsho's application form.

"Huh?"

"Here's some basic data on him. Shinso failed the practical exam for the hero course. But he also applied for general education. He knew that something like this would probably happen.

His quirk is a very powerful one, but since the exam required him to fight faux villains, his quirk was useless as it didn't have a physical attribute. He wouldn't have been able to score points."

"You're lucky that you've been blessed, Izuku Yagi... Now turn around and walk out of bounds."

And Izuku did as he said.

"W-What?! Yagi's being so obedient!"

Everyone, including the top pro heroes were speechless.

'What the hell! Why are my legs moving om their own!

Damnit, Ojiro warned me, but I still fell for it. My vision is so cloudy...mind is so fucking foggy. He asked me to win this for him too.

Damn it! Stop!

N-No stop!'

There was a war going on inside Izuku's mind. He had to figure something out and fast. Only a few feet more and he's done for. Everyone were on the edge of their seats by now.

Izuku was doing everything he could, but nothing worked. He tried to use CKE and RSE, but it was all in vain. His body didn't respond to his conscious mind.

"You probably don't understand, but even with a quirk like this... I have my own dreams. So go and lose for me" Shinso stated

'Dammit! This fast?! ...even though everyone is counting on me! All the heroes, they're all expecting great things from me!'

Izuku was on the verge of giving up when decided to give one last push to move his body... One Final Effort.

Then everything froze and he saw someone through the fog and mist, standing at the entrance of the inner stadium. Izuku tried to focus and was surprised to see that it was Schmidt or something that looked like him.

He was standing there, but his eyes were glowing bright blue.

'Is this my mind playing tricks on me?'

Then something weird happened. The sky began to glow bright gold and 8 shadowy figures walked out from behind his mentor. He was sure that one of the figures was his father and another figure had his mother's haircut. They began walking towards him and after reaching his position all of them touched his chest where his heart is and then all of them lifted him up skywards... as if to throw him into the sky. Then the fog from his vision began to clear up and something very bright was shining from somewhere in stands. Izuku moved his eyes to focus on the shiny thing and saw that it was a shadowy figure resembling Momo. Her eyes were shining with a silvery light resembling the moon.

'Is this my brain trying to fight the effects of Shinso's quirk?'

Then the figure with the glowing blue eyes walked towards him, followed by the figure with the silver eyes. They both got close and looked him in the eyes.

 _"Good luck! and Make sure you win"_ _"I don't want you to be Number 1, I want you be Legendary"_

As soon as he heard those words, Izuku mustered ever ounce of his willpower and launched himself into the sky. Within seconds he was flying very high. Izuku then realised that the sky was the same one from his dreams. The same endless horizon, golden white sky and glowing clouds.

'Wait... the first time I got this dream, I fell out of my bed after trying to go high... So if I try it again then' Izuku didn't bother to complete the thought as he began journeying heavenward.

Meanwhile, the people were looking at something else entirely.

Izuku was walking towards the boundary when he stopped.

"Wha- Izuku Yagi has just stopped walking!

Did he manage to overcome Shinsho's quirk!?

But he still has the same lifeless look on his eyes-- Wait is he glowing?"

Everyone was looking at him. Izuku was emanating as soft glow.

"He is infact glowing! Is this his plan!?"

Slowly the glow was becoming brighter and brighter.

"Oh My God! Izuku is lighting up like wild fire!"

Izuku's glow kept on increasing till the point that everyone had to shut their eyes and it was still not enough so they had cover their eyes with their hands. It was as if they were staring into the Sun. Even people who were in tall buildings in the city were able to see the light coming out of the stadium.

"C-Correction, he is lighting up like the sun!" Mic said covering his eyes.

After about 30 seconds, the glow died down and everyone was looking at Izuku. He was standing up and panting.

"This is--

Whole crowd began to cheer for Izuku.

"If you think I'm blessed, then I'll fight you without using my quirk!" Izuku shouted

'What was that?... Who were those people? Shit... I don't have time to think about that now'

"What did you?!" Shinso shouted.

'He won't answer... did he figure out my quirk's secret? No he must have heard it from that monkey earlier. All I can do is make him talk...'

"What was that light? Was that you're quirk's self defense mechanism? You even have flight and strength. I'm jealous" Shinso shouted trying to get Izuku to answer. But Izuku's resolve was made up of titanium.

'I felt the same way in the past...' Izuku thought as he began to run towards Shinso

"Thanks to my quirk, I've been behind from the start.

Someone who's been blessed like you can't understand that, can you?"

'I DO understand. But...it is true. I am blessed to have such a powerful quirk'

"Someone like you who has been born with the ideal quirk!

Someone who can reach their goal!"

Izuku rushed to Shinso and began to push him towards the edge of the stage.

Shinso punched Izuku on the face, but Izuku didn't retaliate. He kept punching his face and surprisingly was able to turn himself and began pushing Izuku out. But Izuku, due his training was able to use Shinso's momentum and tossed Shinso over his shoulder to the other side of the boundary, stunning everyone.

"Shinso is out of bounds! Izuku Yagi from 1-A won the match and will be proceeding to the second round!" Midnight announced.

Momo finally let out the breath she didn't knew she was holding.

"Haaaaa! I was so nervous!"

"Turning the tables at the last moment! As expected of Yagi."

"He didn't use his quirk to be fair to the other student! So manly!"

"Yahoo! That was kind of a boring first match, but we should praise them both for a bravely fought match! Please give them a round of applause!"

Izuku turned around to go back to his place but remembered what Shinso said moments ago.

'Someone who's blessed like you can't understand that, can you?

Someone born with the ideal quirk!'

"Shinso, why do you want to become a hero?" Izuku asked, doing his signature 'Looking up into the sun and sky' thing.

"You can't help the things you long for..."

'That's how I felt before my quirk unlocked...' Izuku thought.

"Really? Then, try and put yourself in the shoes of someone who was thought to be quirkless for most of his life"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"My quirk... it was dormant until last year... At least you had a cool quirk to show for... I didn't have anything. I know how it feels Shinso... trust me."

At that moment many people began to cheer for Shinso too. He's classmates and many pros.

"You hear that? That's the sound of people praising you and your quirk... You still have two more years, Shinso. Make sure you get in to the Hero course" Izuku turned around and looked at him in the eye.

"I... I'll try"

"There's no 'try'... You either do or don't"

"So youthful!" Midnight exclaimed.

There were mics fitted near the arena and so whatever Izuku said was heard by everyone. Many pros were appalled by this revelation, but this made them cheer for Izuku even more. Especially after how he encouraged his opponent. Then Izuku went to the stands. On the way to the stands, he crossed Todoroki, who was glaring at him.

"So... Yagi won" Todoroki muttered. He was on his way to the arena when he saw his father.

"Stop you childish rebellion, Shoto. Your duty is to surpass All Might.

Do you understand?

You are different from your siblings.

You're my greatest masterpiece!"

"Is that all you can say?

I will win and advance using only my mom's side... I'll never use your power. Even if it kills me..."

"Even if it works for now, you'll soon reach the limits of that power."

After Izuku was done being congratulated for his victory, he sat down next to Momo and the others and watched with anticipation as Todoroki and Sero stepped into the arena.

The match began and Sero immediately used tapes and tried to sideways trebuchet Todoroki out of the boundary. Everyone thought that the match was over when Todoroki used his quirk.

"I'm sorry" Todoroki said before activating his quirk freezing Sero along with half of the stadium.

Everyone was shocked, including the top pro heroes and the people outside the stadium. Aizawa and Mic looked at him with wide eyes.

Even Izuku was intimidated by this show of power.

"Don't-Don't you think that's a bit too much?" Sero asked shivering.

"S-Sero, do you think you can move?" Midnight asked half frozen.

"D-Do you think I can move?"

"Very well, the winner of this match is Todoroki of 1-A" She announced.

The rest of the matches went as usual leaving out Iida's

Ibara won against Kaminari, Iida was used for advertising by Mei, Mina won against Aoyama, Momo won against Tokoyami by using multiple flashbangs to weaken Dark Shadow and tazed him untill he was unconscious, Momo actually felt very bad for doing that and so immediately apologised as soon as he woke up. Tetsutetsu and Kirishima had a draw, but Kirishima won in the arm wrestling.

The final battle of the first round was Uraraka against Bakugou, and surprisingly, Bakugou was very close to losing. This made him acknowledge Uraraka a little more.

"Poor Uraraka..." Mic grimaced

"Bakugou moves on to the next round" He said with very little enthusiasm.

"If you're gonna do it, then do it properly" Aizawa said.

"N-Now lets pull ourselves together--"

"You're really letting your personal feelings take over.." Aizawa teased.

"The first round is over and the second round will begin very shortly!"

After having a short conversation with Uraraka, Izuku was making his way to the entrance of the arena. While on the way, he had a small confrontation with Endeavor. Endeavor praised his quirk and its uses and also told him to give his all while fighting Shoto. And although the conversation was forgettable, there was one line that Izuku spoke which Endeavor will never forget.

 _"You may be his father, but remember that you don't own his life. He is his own person_ "

"Thanks for waiting everybody!!

The first match of this round is a very big one! On one side we have the student with a superquirk! Izuku Yagi from the hero course!!

While on the other side,

We have the student who froze the stadium in seconds! Shoto Todoroki also from the hero course!!"

And the crowd went wild. Everyone was cheering and placing bets. But most of them were speculating that Todoroki would win as Izuku didn't show his power in the first round...even though he was supposedly as strong as All Might.

"Contestants! please step into the arena!!"

All the top pro were watching this with anticipation.

'This is it...'

"Both of them have outstanding results! Its like two rivals facing off against each other!Now Yagi versus Todoroki!!

STAAART" As soon as Todoroki heard the word, he used his quirk and sent a huge wall of ice towards Izuku.

'I will stick to 60%' Izuku though as he punched towards the oncoming ice. The Impact was successful and it completely shattered all of Todoroki's ice.

Todoroki, to prevent himself from being knocked back out of the boundary, made a small, but strong wall of ice behind him.

The wind generated by the clash was both strong as well as cold, making the audience behind Todoroki shiver.

Todoroki didn't waste his time as he sent wave of ice at Izuku. Which was once again destroyed by Izuku.

"An endurance match, huh?"

Todoroki sent out another wave of ice at Izuku, but as soon as Izuku destroyed it, Todoroki made an icey path and used it to dash to Izuku, who saw this and quickly dodged his attack by moving backwards, but this time, his leg was caught in the ice. He caught sight of Todoroki subsequently making an ice wall behind himself.

He didn't waste time and used a 90% Impact, making all of the Ice shatter, leaving out the small wall made by Todoroki. But it did break Izuku's arm.

'Was this his 100%, it felt like it. If so then that was weak. And his arm is also broken'

"This attack was stronger than the previous ones... Are you trying to...tell me...to stay away?" Todoroki said as he moved a chunk of ice from his body.

He followed it up by using another more powerful ice attack, forcing Izuku to use his left arm with 90% and breaking it.

'Its not just his quirk, his judgment, application skills, mobility. All of his abilities... are strong.

If it weren't for Predator sense, I would've been defeated during the first few attacks. Shit! my arms... healing both arms at once will only cost me the energy to heal one arm... but it'll take at least a minute to fully heal them unless I use the entirety of my 120%. And that'll leave me vulnerable and unable to move and also use up all of my stamina... FUCK'

"H-He's already better than most pros..."

"That's waht you get from the son of the number 2 hero"

"What happened to Yagi's arms?"

"They look broken"

"That's a severe drawback..."

The audience were in awe after seeing the power Todoroki had.

"What... Are you just going to defend and run away? I thought that you were as strong as All Might... May be everyone is wrong" Todoroki said with anger.

"It seems like the only thing you had going for yourself is your flight..."

Izuku looked at Todoroki and saw that he was trembling

'Is that how it is...'

"Thanks Yagi... That guy's face is clouded thanks to you.

Without using my old man's quirk...

With your arms like that...you can't fight anymore. You may be able to heal yourself, but it exhausts your body very much..."

'I'll have to use my broken arms'

"Lets finish this" Todoroki said as he launched a very big ice wave at him. But just as the ice wave was about to hit him,

"Where are you looking?"

and seconds later the entire ice wave was destroyed. The attack came as a surprise and and almost pushed Todoroki out of bounds. He saved himself by making another wall.

"Bastard" Todoroki muttered getting up

"With your broken arm... why are you going so far?"

"Your trembling, Todoroki" Izuku whispered loud enough for Todoroki to hear.

"Quirks are physically abilities too...

There's a limit to how much your body can take, isn't there?

Isn't that something you can control by using the heat from your left side?

Everyone's fighting with everything they have... To win and get closer to their dreams " All the students were looking at him.

"To reach the top... And you want to win with just half of your strength?"

"You haven't put a single scratch on me yet, you know! " Izuku said gritting his teeth as he from a fist with his right hand.

"Come at me with everything you have !" Izuku shouted.

"Yagi... what are you planning?! Did my old man buy you off or something?" Todoroki questioned

"Now I'm angry!" He then began charging towards Izuku, who immediately noticed that he was slow.

"In close quarters, you won't be able to do anything about it!" The moment Todoroki jumped, Izuku moved to get close to him.

He then used 20% and punched Todoroki in the gut. However, Todoroki managed to freeze Izuku's left arm.

Todoroki got up and immediately sent an ice wave at Izuku. But he managed to dodge it since the wave was moving slowly. But he had to use his broken hands to fight off against Todoroki's onslaught. And his hands were getting worse with every attack. So much so that Cementoss was thinking about stopping the match.

"Why... are you going so far?" Todoroki asked, shaking a little

"Because I want to live up to everyone's expectations" Izuku replied

"People began expecting great things from me the moment I saved all those people from the disaster. They're expectations only increased when Eraserhead announced that I'm as strong as All Might. I want to live up to my deceased Mentor's belief that I will become a good hero. Someone who helps the needy! And everyone else is giving their all to live up to their own expectations..." Izuku shouted as punched Todoroki in the gut again.

"There's no way I can know of your circumstances or your resolve... But for you trying to become the number one hero without using your full power, only to reject your father is FUCKING STUPID! Quit screwing around!

THE POWER YOU HAVE IS YOURS... NOT YOUR FATHER'S, NOT ANYONE ELSE'S. ITS YOUR LIFE, NOT HIS. YOU CAN BECOME A HERO BECAUSE OF YOUR OWN REASONS, NOT HIS." Everyone was silent.

Todoroki was having flashbacks of his childhood. Izuku's words reminded him of his mother said.

All Might understood what Izuku was trying to do...

"SO I'M ASKING YOU THIS AGAIN; WHY ARE YOU HERE...WHY DO YOU WANT TO BECOME A HERO?!"

Todoroki was silent...unable to form any words.

"I... I..." He didn't finish the sentence as all of a sudden his left side was covered in brilliant flames. The flames were so hot that it was felt by everyone present in the stadium.

And seeing the flames signaled that Izuku had succeeded.

"Th-This is...

"Are you sure that he's as powerful as you? Because it looks like Todoroki is closer to you than Yagi" Ryukyu asked All Might.

 **"He is... all this time, he was helping his friend overcome his demons"** All Might's grin became wider, as well as Titan's.

"Even though you want to win... You helped the enemy. Who's screwing around now?

I want... to be a hero too!" Todoroki was smiling. He completely ignored what his father was shouting.

"So cool... Now, come at me with your fire and ice !"

"You're crazy

Don't blame me for what happens next..." Todoroki said as he he began creating ice.

"Midnight! We have to stop the match! Izuku's body won't be able to take it anymore" Cementoss said as he began to make walls and Midnight was about to use her quirk when they saw that Izuku was not moving.

Todoroki then used his fire to turn the ice into super hot steam and used his fire to propell it towards Izuku. The steam moved with so much force that it easily destroyed Cementoss's walls.

"Thanks... Yagi" Todoroki whispered.

And since Izuku's predator sense was active, he heard it.

"Your welcome" Izuku said as he took the full force of the steam and fire. He used a Mars Impact to stop the steam moments before it reached him causing an explosion where Izuku was

Then everyone was silent.

"Did that kid even survive?"

"They better call an ambulance soon"

Everyone very worried, especially Momo and Izuku's parents.

The dust had yet to clear and when it did clear, everyone was shocked.

Izuku was there, but not in the best of conditions. He was kneeling down on both knees. His shirt had burnt off, both of his arms were broken and there was burn marks all over his body.

After a few moments of silence, Midnight finally spoke up.

"Can you move, Izuku" Izuku did not respond. The teachers and everyone else thought something bad had happened and then he spoke.

"Midnight sensei, Cementoss sensei, I'd recommend that you find some cover..." Izuku said in a raspy voice.

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"I mean that... I think I will use my full power."

The whole crowd was silent. They were shocked, even Endeavor and Shoto.

"You weren't using your full power?" Todoroki asked, he was very confused as moments ago, Izuku was talking about everyone giving it their all.

"No, because I didn't want to use my full power when you were using only half of your power " Izuku said as his body began to heal. The crowd was silent...shocked by the sudden change in Izuku's tone.

"Wait... so all this time, that Yagi fellow was holding back?!"

"So he was playing with his food then..."

"And the way he told the teachers to take cover..."

Izuku stood up and stared directly into Todoroki's eyes. And the intensity of the stare was very high. So much so that Todoroki actually took a step back. Then quickly took his fighting stance.

"You may think that you defeated me... but... I lose only if I want to lose, or if my opponent knows my weakness. And right now, neither do I want to lose, nor do you know my weakness"

Everyone was thinknthe same thing.

'Is this even the same person?'

"Now... came at me"

Todoroki didn't waste time as he immediately made and a very big wall behind him and began preparing his ice fire combo attack.

Then he attacked with full force. But this time, Izuku simply reared his arm and punched the air in front of him. For a split second everything was still, then, all hell broke lose. The kinetic energy went through Todoroki's attack and defensive ice like hot knife through butter and immediately destroyed the ice wall behind Todoroki and pushed him in to the wall so hard, that it immediately made him unconscious and made a huge crater. The recoiling Shockwave destroyed every piece of glass that was presented on the same level as him and was felt by everyone even outside the stadium and the air pressure threw Midnight and Cementoss in some other direction. The air pressure also knocked down everyone who was standing up including Endeavor. The people sitting behind Todoroki were launched up from their seats due to the energy. And the ground had actually split up in front of Izuku. After everyone got their bearings back, they couldn't find the words. Izuku simply looked around at wide eyes of people watching him.

"What? That's what happens when I'm not holding back, and by the way someone better take Todoroki to recovery girl"

"Izu-Izuku Yagi won this round and will be moving on to the next round" Midnight announced.

'Shit... I feel too tired' And with that Izuku went back to his friends.

After everyone gained back their ability to speak, the remaining matches took place.

Iida was able to defeat Ibara in a few seconds, while Momo defeated Mina in an instant by using a stun baton, a net and flash grenades and Bakugou managed to defeat Kirishima.

The semi final round had begun. And the first match was Izuku versus Iida. Iida used his recipro burst to try to push him out of the way, but Izuku was faster and used the same technique he used to defeat Shinso on him. After which they shook hands and Iida congratulated Izuku. Then it was Momo versus Bakugou. Momo was very close to winning but wasn't able to as one of her flash grenades was faulty and exploded as soon as she made them. Hence, giving Bakugou an advantage and ultimately defeating her.

"All Right everyone! The final match will begin in 10 minutes!" Mic announced.

Izuku and Momo were eating some snacks when Iida walked into the waiting room.

"Are you ready Yaoyorozu? , I won't hold back" Iida asked

"Bring it!" Momo replied.

"By the way Iida, did your brother contact you yet?"

"No, he must be busy" Righg then, Iida's whole body began to shake.

"A-Are yoh Ok, Iida?"

"Yes, its just my phone. Excuse me..."

Iida exited the room and Todoroki entered.

Izuku quickly walked over to him and apologised for what he said during lunch break. Todoroki accepted his apology. Soon after Momo also left the room to prepare for her fight with Iida.

"All you need is training with your fire side... then maybe you could beat me" Izuku joked

"Then I have a long way to go..."

"Izuku Yagi and Katsuki Bakugou, please reach the arena ASAP . Tenya Iida has left for some personal reason and so there won't be any 3rd position battle. Momo Yaoyorozu has already been given the third position."

"Well... That's my calling. See ya around" Izuku said.

'That was nice... He's more open now...

But Iida... what made him leave?' Izuku thought as he made his way to the arena.

"Its finally the last battle of the UA High School Sports Festival! The top of the first years will be decided with this one match!" Mic shouted.

"The final so to speak, is between Katsuki Bakugou of the Hero course and Izuku Yagi, also of the Hero course!"

The eyes of Japan were on them.

"Now! Staaaart!"

"Wait, what just happened?" Everyone looked wide eyed as they saw that Bakugou was already out of bounds.

"What just happened?" Uraraka asked.

"That... was Izuku's speed" Momo replied.

'So that means... He could've defeated me or that boy from General education within a second... But instead he gave Shinso a chance and saved me from myself...' Todoroki thought.

"That was THE fastest battle I've ever seen... Izuku Yagi has won the sports festival!" Midnight announced.

Bakugou was still on the ground, unable to believe what just happened.

"I told you that I would humiliate you...Plus, I didn't want to waste my time or energy on you" Izuku said as he walked away.

Bakugou tried to attack him but was quickly put to sleep by Midnight.

Then All Might distributed the Medals... and gave, or at least tried to give hugs to the other two students. It was super awkward in the case of Momo, but was unable to give Bakugou a hug as he was restrained using chains and a block of cement. But the hug he gave to Izuku was genuine... It was filled with fatherly love...

And Izuku felt... something.


	18. Alternate version: Cavalry battle

(Btw this chapter is only for fun. Also, let me know if you want me to make other alternate versions. The next actual chapter will come out on the 13th or 14th, since my exam is going on right now. I also changed the percentage to SP 'Strength points' to make more sense)

"Let me explain. The participants can form teams of two to four as they want. Its like a normal cavalry battle but participants are given a point value according to their result of previous. Also, the person who is at the top gets a special ability.

The points assigned go up by 5 points. So it starts from the bottom as the last person gets 5 points, then 10, then 15. But... the point assigned to the first place is... Ten Million!"

"And that's why the top position gets a special ability. They can participate without a team, but it will make it even more difficult for them."

"So that means, if someone can get the top player, they win regardless of how many points they lose" Everyone said in unison.

"That's right... Its survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top! And only the top 5 teams can make it to the next round. "

Then Midnight began to explain all the rules to the participants.

Then everyone glared at Izuku... but they did not expect him to be smug.

{Play Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC}

Izuku was smirking... not something someone would expect a person to do who has a Ten Million point bounty on their head. Everyone had isolated him and began forming teams of their own. Instead of sweating like a rainstorm, he was calm and smiling with glee.

 **VIP stands**

"Is it me, or is that kid unusually happy and calm?" Orca asked

"Yes... he is smirking too" Jeanist commented.

 **"He definitely has something planned... even I'd be a little nervous if I was in his place"**

"Oh... Did you forget that he could fly?" Titan asked getting everyone's attention.

"Oh... that explains his smugness" Ryukyu remarked.

"All right everybody ! The Cavalry battle is about to begin!" Mic shouted.

"Participants, head on into the Battle zone!" Midnight announced.

Eveyone was walking into the arena. Izuku walked to the centre. Everyone was glaring at Izuku, but Izuku instead of being scared or nervous, was grinning confidently.

"Hey, is it me or is the class rep grinning wickedly?" Uraraka asked.

"He is definitely grinning." Momo affirmed

"Its as if he as an upper han-Oh" Momo quickly realised why Izuku was grinning.

"How did I forget that... How did everyone forget that... Alright listen up, we'll go for others" She told her teammates.

"What? Why?" Mina asked.

"Everyone will be going for him and frankly its useless. He can fly... and the rules say that we can use our quirk how ever we want... Izuku can fly and his maximum hight is twenty three thousand feet, and we can't even hope to attain that altitude even if we have Mei's babies or Uraraka's anti gravity."

"Ok, then what's our strategy?" Mei asked

"We shouldn't really be doing this but...

We'll go for the 'taking candy from a kid strategy'... Aim for all the weaker teams and take their head bands"

"I feel evil..." Mina commented.

Izuku walked into the stage and purposely stood at centre.

"GET READY, 3...2-"

"Wait! Ms Midnight!" Izuku shouted.

"What is it Yagi?"

"What happens if someone gets so many bands that they cannot keep them around their neck?"

"They can hold the rest in their hands... But why are you asking this?"

"Well... I don't want to sound like an overconfident prick... but I already won the battle"

The whole crowd was silent. They were confused why Izuku was so confident.

"By the way, Mr Mic, is it possible for song requests?" Izuku asked

"Y-Yes"

"Then please start playing Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC the moment Ms Midnight says 'Start'"

"Ok"

50SP to both legs, 20SP to head*

"S-So, is everyone ready? 3...2...1! Sta-"

Before Midnight finished saying the word, Izuku disappeared and every participant felt a breeze of air.

"Hey, where's Yagi?" Someone asked

"He was here just a moment ago!"

"How fast is he!?"

The students were oblivious.

But the whole crowd, all the pros, the top pros, even Endeavor, the teachers and everyone watching via TV were trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

As everyone was wondering where Izuku had disappeared, Momo saw that Midnight was looking at them with wide eyes.

"Ms Midnight? Why are you looking at us like that?"

Midnight didn't answer, but instead pointed towards her head. Momo got confused and touched her head only to see that her point band was missing. She began to panic and was looking around to see who had taken it... only to find that no one else had their point bands.

"E-EVERYONE, WHERE ARE YOUR POINTS?!" Momo shouted and got everyone's attention

"What?! My band!"

"Where the hell is it?!" Bakugou shouted.

All the students were panicking. They were looking around but couldn't find any... Until

"Looking for these?" They heard a voice from above and looked up to see Izuku... with all the point bands... eating popcorn.

"Ms Midnight what happens if no one makes it through this round? Will they have another round?"

Midnight, who was still looking at him with shock, didn't respond.

"Ummm, Ms Midnight?"

"Huh? Oh!... there won't be another round... if you can survive the duration of this battle with all the points... then you've won this year's Festival... And you'll get a Platinum medal... "

"Well then... Everything is fair in love and war... Better luck next time. And If you want to get back your points, you'll have to reach a height of approximately twenty three thousand feet... Bu-Bye!" Izuku said as he flew into the sky... Izuku came back down a few minutes later to buy popcorn and juice, after which he flew back into the sky again.

 **"I... don't know what to say"** All Might said, looking wide eyed.

"HE'S TOO OVERPOWERED!" The students shouted.

Bakugou exploded and Todoroki Froze himself.


	19. Alternate version: Battle of USJ

(Be warned, Momo goes a liiiittle phyco in this one...Good thing she's not a Yandare. Let me know what you want an alternate version for next)

"Hey, isn't All Might supposed to be here already, let me guess, he booked an interview" Aizawa asked 13

"Actually, the principal made a small change to the schedule. He asked him to take the Heroics class for 1-B in the morning, so that could spend the rest of the day here. Its 10:30 right now, he should be here by 11:30."

13 was about to say something when the lights began to flicker. Then a purplish mist began to appear near the fountain.

Both Aizawa and 13 felt something was about to go very wrong.

Out of the mist, a man covered with hands walked out, followed by a hulking creature with a bird like face. Then more and more villains began to appear.

"Stick together and don't move. 13, protect the students"

Yaoyorozu immediately understood what the situation was.

"Did the training start already?"

What is that thing?... are those the people we have to save?" Kirishima was walking in front but was stopped by a steel staff.

"You heard Aizawa sensei, everyone stick together" Momo commanded sternly.

"And those aren't people we have to save... they're villains" She said.

"13, get all the students outside, I'll deal with the villains" Eraserhead said as he put on his goggles.

"But, Mr Aizawa, your quirk isn't suited for situations like these"

"You can't be a hero with only one trick, Yaoyorozu. Don't worry about me and take care of your class" Aizawa said. As he was about to jump into the horde, he was stopped by Momo.

"I guess you're right... you can't be a Hero with only one trick and that's why I'm going to use lethal force on them." Aizawa was confused.

"I don't understand, what lethal force?" He asked.

{Play Push it to the limit by Paul Engemann}

"Let's just say, I'm at my most powerful when I use lethal force... Many people have mental blocks on their quirks to prevent them from killing people, I however, don't have that mental block. And besides they attacked us first, I think anything we do will count as self defence. And... I won't intentionally try to kill them... I'll just separate their legs from their body... "Momo said nonchalantly, both confusing and scaring the teachers and students.. even Bakugou.

'The fuck is she going to do?' Was what all of them were thinking.

"But I think it'll be better to give them a chance to surrender first." Momo said as she began to make a megaphone. After which she went to the edge of the stairs.

"Villains, I request you to put your hands behind your head and get on the ground... or else I'll have to use lethal force, which will be very painful on your end" She announced.

But this was met by laughs and taunts from the villains.

"Hahahaha! What dou you think you can do little girl. I have something that can kill All Might" The hand man was laughing wickedly.

"They don't listen do they..." Momo said in a disappointed tone with a hint of anger.

"Well, no point in waiting...

Jirou, can you play Push it to the limit by Paul Engemann?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Ok, please start playing it now... And someone please call for ambulances... those villains are going to need them..." Momo said as she began walking down the stairs. As she walked down, her stomach began to glow... but this time, instead of a megaphone, something very big came out. The students and teachers only watched... terrified as they saw what the thing was.

"Y-Yaoyorozu! Are you planning on murdering all of them?!" Aizawa shouted.

"Nope, I'll only destroy their legs" She said.

"M-May God have mercy on their souls" Kaminari said, trembling.

By this time, Momo had reached the bottom of the stairs, grinning at the villains with wickedness, holding her creation. The villains also saw what she was holding and were shaking and sweating.

After a few moments of silence, Momo spoke up.

"You should have listened... So now...

SAY HELLO TO MY 7-BARRELED, HIGH TEMPERATURE INCENDIARY FIRING LITTLE FRIEND." She shouted as the barrels of her fucking MINIGUN began to rotate.

And it was at that moment, the villains knew... they fucked up.

After 7 seconds of warming up, she began firing as her body kept on producing bullets and feeding them directly into the gun, which was followed by screams of villains as their legs were being shredded and the wounds were being cauterized by the incendiary bullets.

Her classmates and teachers watched with wide and horror filled eyes as she defeated wave after wave of villains with extreme prejudice and gore.

"No! No! No! Nomu kill her!" The hand man commanded as the Nomu began to charge at her. She quickly changed her target and managed to completely shred the Nomu's legs, but, Nomu then began to regenerate his legs, shocking every one. For a second, Momo was also shocked... but quickly began to make incendiary bullets that burn with a very high temperature... enough to carbonise cells. After which she turned the Nomu into a literal nugget, destroying its arms and legs.

The hand man was slowly being engulfed in the blank mist. Momo realised that he was about to warp out and so threw many flashbangs and stun grenades. Once she saw that the mist man was stunned, she proceeded to completely destroy the hand man's legs. After which she caught sight of the neck armor/device of the mist man. She quickly destroyed it... making the mist man unable to warp anymore. And in about 2 minutes, every single villain in the USJ were turned into moaning and groaning legless people. Then she walked up the stairs, trying very hard to keep her balance.

"13, do you have some vending machines in the facility?" She asked

"I'm feeling very hungry right now..."

But no one answered. They looked at her in shock and awe.

"Uhhhh, 13?" She asked again.

"R-Right... they're in the lounge, f-follow me.." She said as she led Momo to the lounge.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Bakugou shouted.

"I KNOW I SHOUT ABOUT KILLING PEOPLE ALL THE TIME, BUT THAT SHIT WAS TOO FUCKING MUCH... EVEN FOR ME. SPEAKING OF WHICH, SHE COULD'VE KILLED ALL THOSE FUCKING PEOPLE IF HER AIM WAS A LITTLE TOO HIGH!"

"I... I... I... I... I..." Aizawa tried to say something, but couldn't find the words.

And after prolonged silence.

"SHE'S TOO OVERPOWERED!" The students exclaimed as Aizawa was still trying to speak.

 **Later**

Izuku, All Might, Titan and the other Teachers arrived to watch in horror as the now legless villains were being carried out by stretchers... and one of them shouting things like 'Nooo! this is unfair!' and 'she cheated! I want a rematch!'. The 18 students and the two teachers were a little nervous around Momo, which the others, Including Izuku, were confused about. The most shocking thing was, even Bakugou and Todoroki were nervous. The other teachers asked what happened, but Aizawa and 13 only told them to see the CCTV footage. Later that night, all the teachers and the detective made a mental note to NOT mess with Momo Yaoyorozu, and made the decision that whatever happened at the USJ will remain a secret until the end of time...


	20. Atlas Prime

(btw the quality of writing will be worse than usual since I'm delirious because of 'The Flu' and also due to the Anti Biotics that I've taken into my system to fight 'The flu'. Also, if you're confused as to why Izuku broke his bones while fighting Todoroki and not while fighting Nomu... The reasons are written in the previous chapters)

The next couple of days had been tiresome for nearly all the students who made it to the 1v1 battles of the sports festival, especially the ones who reached the second round. The students would often be surrounded by a few people when they were in public places. The only one who was not approached was Bakugou. Momo hated this more than any of the others, much to Izuku's amusement. After a week's break, classes resumed.

"I don't know how you put up with all of this. Seriously. Good thing its raining today." Momo told Izuku as they walked towards UA. Both of them decided to go to school together. They planned that they would go the spot where they first met and go to UA from there.

"You'll get used to... Besides, it'll die down after a while" Izuku replied with a light laugh.

"I guess..." Momo commented. They were walking towards the gates when they heard Iida.

"Good Morning! Yagi! Yaoyorozu!"

"Iida?" Momo turned around and was a little amused when she saw what Iida was wearing.

"Wearing a p-poncho and rain boots?" Izuku on the other hand was a bit dumbfounded.

"Why are you two walking so slowly?! You're gonna be late!"

"Late ? There's atleast five minutes till the first bell rings." Izuku said as both him and Momo began running with Iida.

"UA students should arrive ten minutes early!" With that he sprinted away. To other people, the conversation would have sounded normal, but Momo and Izuku knew that something was odd about Iida.

"Was it just me, or did Iida look a bit--"

"No... something is very off about him" Momo didn't let Izuku finish. Both of them were worried about him once they discovered what happened. Momo and Izuku tried to call him, but the only response they got was a pre recorded message telling them to send a voice mail.

Izuku and Momo entered the school building and were putting their umbrellas in the rack when they saw Iida taking off his rain coat.

"Iida--"

"If its about my brother, there's no need to worry..." Izuku wanted to break the ice, but was cut off by Iida, who turned around to respond.

"He's alright now..." He said before heading towards class.

Izuku and Momo were now sure that their friend was in distress. They were sure because of the look Iida had in his eyes. Izuku recognised that look as there was Body Language classes in Rheinmetall and Momo knew it as she was she was taught about understanding body language from a young age, being a girl from a high class family.

1-A

"So many people talked to me on my way here!" Mina exclaimed.

"Well that's what happens when your performance and fights are shown to the entire country. It was really embarrassing through out the last couple of days... I wonder how the pros hide their embarrassment" Kirishima added.

"Yeah! Many people were staring at me" Toru exclaimed.

"I had some elementary students suddenly telling me 'Don't worry about it' in public" Sero commented with a depressed sigh. He's self esteem was further destroyed when Tsuyu said the same thing with a very bland tone. The students were gossiping about their past week when Aizawa entered the classroom, free from the bandages.

"Good morning" Aizawa greeted.

"Mr.Aizawa, your bandages are gone. I'm glad" Tsuyu commented.

"The old lady went a little overboard with the treatment. But more importantly, we're having a special hero class today." As soon as those words left Aizawa's mouth, most of the student's blood froze. Some thought that it would be a quest while others thought it would be about laws related to heroes.

"Codenames... You'll be coming up with hero code names."

"WE'RE GOING TO DO SOMETHING EXCITING!" Almost all of the students shouted in unison, but were promptly silenced by Aizawa's glowing red death glare.

"This is related to the pro hero draft picks I mentioned the other day... The serious drafts begin in the second and third years after the students have gained experience and can become an asset to the pros. In other words, for them to extend offers to first years like you is saying that they are interested in your future potential. These offers are often cancelled if the interest dies down by graduation." Aizawa explained.

"So that means we'll have to prove ourselves to the pros after we get picked, huh?" Toru asked.

"That's right... and here are the for those totals with offers" Aizawa said as a hologram displaying the names and number of offers appeared.

Izuku received most of the offers, followed by Momo, Bakugou and Todoroki. The offer Gap between Momo, Bakugou and Todoroki and the remaining students was nearly as big as the Gap between the three and Izuku.

"In other years, the offers were more spread out, but this year the eyes were in these four, especially the top one" Aizawa pointed at the top four.

"Gah! There's such a big difference!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Those pros don't know a good thing when they see one" Yuga said, trying not to look angry.

"Momo is second, followed by Bakugou in third...?"

"Its the opposite of their placement in the sports festival" Jirou said followed by Kirishima.

"Some people are too afraid to ask for a guy who had to be tied down to a slab of cement on the podium..." Sero commented.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Came an unwanted reply from the devil himself.

"Keeping these results in mind, whether or not anyone asked for you, all of you Will be participating in internships with pros"

"Internships?" Everyone was a little surprised.

"Yes, internships. At USJ, you already got to experience combat with real villains, but it will be meaningful training for you to see pros at work firsthand." Aizawa continued.

"So that explains the hero names!"

"Things are suddenly becoming a lot more fun!"

"Well those hero names are still temporary, but if you're not serious about it--"

"You'll have to stick with them forever!" Everyone looked at the door to see the R rated hero Midnight enter the classroom, making nearly all of the boys jump in excitement with large grins plastered to their faces.

"Because a lot of hero names used by students become recognised by society, and they end up becoming professional hero names!" She explained.

"That's why Midnight will be making sure that your names are okay." Aizawa said as he turned into a yellow caterpillar.

"When you give yourself a name, you get a more concrete picture of what you want to be like or symbolise in the future, and you can get closer to it. This is what it means when they say 'Names and Natures do often agree' Like All Might, for example." And with that, one by one the students began choosing and telling their hero names infront of the class. And finally, it was Izuku's turn.

"Yagi, come up to the front and present your hero name" Midnight commanded and Izuku obeyed. Everyone was anxious to know about Izuku's hero name.

"You may think that I have a titanic ego to take the name of a titan, but no, I really do want to hold up the sky, and unlike the stories, I want to do it because I don't want to see the sky fall, not because I'm condemned to hold it up... Also, the first part of the codename was originally my late mentor's choice. He wanted to become a hero, but life wasn't fair to him... So I want to take his name and become what he couldn't... A pro hero... And that's why I choose my hero name to be--" Izuku flipped the white slate to display the name written in bold block letters.

"Atlas Prime" Izuku said proudly, getting a couple of 'That's a cool name!'s from his classmates. As he was returning to his seat, the door opened to reveal the principal.

"Ahh, all of you are selecting hero names I see..." He said.

"Yes sir" The class responded.

"Please continue... Yagi, walk with me. I have some important to tell you."

"Yes Sir" Izuku quickly kept the white slate and exited the room. Once they reached the office, Nezu told Izuku to sit down as he began preparing tea.

"Izuku, I've called you here for a proposition."

"Proposition?"

"Yes... Did you choose with whom you want to intern with?"

"No, but I am thinking about interning with Endeavor or Gang Orca..."

"Well, in that case, I have another option for you... His name is Gran Torino. He is a retired pro hero. Torino taught at UA for a year."

"He taught here?"

"Yes... he even taught three of your teachers as well as your parents when they were studying here."

"The teacher of teachers... I'll definitely intern with him!" Izuku said with enthusiasm making Nezu smile. He then proceeded to give Izuku a page with all the information. A few minutes after Izuku left the room, Nezu took out his small phone and called All Might.

"Operation Repair broken bonds is a go" He informed.

Izuku returned to the class. He was about to enter the room when the door opened and the two teachers walked out.

"Oh, Yagi... I left your Internship form on your table." Aizawa said.

"I don't thinks so it'll be necessary... I already chose who I'm interning with."

"Really? Who is it?" Midnight asked.

"According to the principal, he taught here before. He is retired now..." Izuku checked the paper.

"Gran Torino" Izuku looked then looked at his teachers and saw them shaking and sweating.

"D-Did you say Gran Torino?" Aizawa asked trembling.

"Yeah... That's what the paper says. Why?"

"Well k-kid, you better tell someone to write your obituary... Its very unlikely that you will survive interning with him" Aizawa said.

"W-What do you mean?" Izuku asked. He had never seen Aizawa in this state before, and him talking like its the end of the world was not something to laugh about.

"L-Lets just say, All Might turns into a wet kitten when someone even mentions Gran Torino's name... S-So yeah... Good Luck!" Midnight explained, after which they left...Leaving behind a petrified Izuku.

'T-Turns Da--All Might into a w-wet kitten?

Damn... I almost said it'

Without wasting any more time, he entered the class room. After their morning routine, lunch time began.

"Hey guys... Have you chosen which hero agency you'll go with?" Mina asked.

The most immediate response came from the grape midget.

"I'm going to Mt Lady" He said with a thumbs up.

"You're thinking about something very perverted, aren't you?" Tsuyu commented.

"No I'm not!"

"You know, its pretty wierd that you didn't get any offers, Ashido...You made it pretty far in the tournament." Momo commented.

"I know right..."

"What about you, Izuku?" She turned around.

"I already chose"

"Which agency did you go for?" Uraraka asked.

"Actually, I didn't choose an Agency. The person I'll be interning with is a retired Pro. He apparently taught in UA a long time ago"

This caught the attention of many of the other students.

"An Ex-teacher?" Todoroki asked.

"Yeah, he apparently taught Titan, All Might, Eraserhead, Midnight and Present Mic when they were students..." He looked back at his friends and saw a shocked expression on everyone's face.

"W-Why are all of you looking at me that way?"

"Oh come on!" Mina exclaimed.

"You're going to learn from the teacher of our teachers! A Grand Teacher!" Kaminari said.

"Not to mention, a teacher who taught THE All Might!" Uraraka added.

"Yes, to learn from someone who helped to make these Pros who they are now is a great honor" Todoroki commented.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL OF YOU!" Came another unwanted response from the devil.

"E-Enough about me, who are you going with, Uraraka, Todoroki?" Izuku asked, trying to divert the attention.

"I'm going with my old man... I broke my vow..." Todoroki answered.

"As for me... I'm going for the Battle Hero: Gunhead.

"Huh? Gunhead's a huge battle type!" Izuku exclaimed.

"You're going there, Uraraka?" asked Momo.

"Yup! I got an offer from him!"

"Really? I thought you were trying to be rescue hero like 13." This statement came from an unexpected person... Todoroki. And was a complete shocker as up untill that day, Todoroki never willing talked to anyone from the class. But it made Izuku very happy.

'He's opening up to others... Good' He thought.

"U-Ultimately, yes... But fighting Bakugou at the sports festival made me think that if the stronger I get, the more opportunities I will have. If I only do what I want, I'll have a narrower perspective!

"I see..." Todoroki said and returned his seat, again surprising most of the students.

'HE ACTUALLY CONVERSED!' Was their collective thought.

"What about you, Momo?" Izuku asked.

"I'm going with Titan Hero Agency."

"TITAN?" Izuku accidentally stood up and screamed... with a voice crack, startling everyone in the class.

"What was that?" Kirishima asked as everyone stared at Izuku.

"S-Stop staring! I was--AM a very big fan of her! By the way Momo, any special reason you're GO-ing or her agency?" Izuku asked.

"R-Riiiight... I'm going with her Agency since she has always been my role model. Ever since I was a child, I always looked up to her. I know most people look up to All Might, I do too, but not as much as Titan... Maybe its her charisma, or the motherly way she talks to people who were victims of a disaster or a villain attack; I don't know... But that's just how it is." She explained.

'Welp... She is right. Titan always had this aura. Can't fault Momo for choosing her'

"I see... You made a good choice, Momo!" Izuku gave a thumbs up, earning a soft smile from her.

 **After School**

Momo and Izuku were leaving the class when Uraraka called out to them.

"Yagi! Yaomomo! Let's go home together!"

"Sure!" Momo replied.

"Where's Iida?"

"I don't know... Maybe he decided where he wants to do he's internship and probably went to the staff room to turn the form in." Uraraka added.

Izuku looked around a bit and got an idea.

"Wait..." Without saying anything else walked to Todoroki, who was surprisingly still in class.

"Todoroki, wanna walk home together?"

Todoroki pondered for a few moments.

"Sure" He answered with a monotone voice.

Todoroki then proceeded to follow Izuku to the door. Uraraka and Momo were a little bit shocked to see Todoroki, but they didn't mind him coming along. Before leaving, Izuku checked Iida's locker and saw that he was already gone. As they left the school, the four (yes four) of them began to talk about what they were expecting to learn from the pros. Although Todoroki spoke the least, he admitted that he would take any chance to intern with a different hero. On the way, Izuku decided to treat them with ice cream.

"Say... Todoroki. If you ate the ice cream and activated both of your quirks while the ice cream is still inside your mouth... Will the Ice cream melt or will it remain frozen?" As soon as Izuku asked the question, Todoroki stopped dead in his tracks. The others turned around to see Todoroki staring very intently at his ice cream cone. He kept on staring at it before giving a very small smile. The smile was unnoticed by Momo and Izuku, but Uraraka saw it, somehow. And for some reason, that made her smile a little too.

"I don't know... Maybe I'll try it someday." He answered. A few streets later, Todoroki and Uraraka went towards their homes. Apparently, both of them lived in the same side of town. After which, Izuku and Momo also went their separate ways.

 **2 Days Later, Train Station**

"All of you have your costumes, right?" Aizawa asked the students.

"Remember, you aren't allowed to wear them in public. Also, don't drop them or something..."

"Yessir!"

"Speak clearly, its 'Yes, Sir' Ashido" Aizawa corrected.

"Yes, sir" Mina affirmed with a sad frown.

"And make sure you keep your manners with the Pros at your internships... Now disperse..."

Everyone was talking about where they were going, leaving out Iida. He was silently making his way towards his train when Izuku saw him and decided to talk to him.

"Iida!" He ran uo to him.

"If you ever feel hopeless, please let me know... Correction... Not just me, please talk to anyone from class... If you want to. We're all friends, right?"

Iida slowly turned around.

"Yeah" He replied while forcing a smile.

"J-Just... don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry. I won't" Iida replied and went to his platform.

'I do really hope you don't do anything stupid...'

Soon after, everyone departed for their internships.

BREAK-

BREAK-

BREAK-

"Gran Torino, eh... A hero that even All Might is afraid of." Izuku said to himself as he looked for the address given on the map.

"I've never heard of him... But I'm sure that he is great person--Hah! there it is!" Izuku stood outside a derelict 5 story building.

"The address matches the one on the map. This is it I guess" Izuku first knocked on the door a few times but didn't get any response. So he decided to enter.

"I am here from UA High, My name is Izuku Yagi. I'm supposed to meet a pro. His name is Gran Tor--" Izuku's eyes fell on the ground, and his brain immediately went to panic mode. In front of him was a man lying down face first, with blood all around him, and although Izuku went through hardcore, military grade training, he was not prepared to see a dead body. And so he did the only logical thing.

"HE'S DEEEAAAD!!!" Izuku screamed, again with a voice crack. And unexpectedly, the man looked back at Izuku and said the two magic words.

"I'm alive!" Since Izuku was still in his panicked state, his brain didn't think of anything else and so he simply said something close to what the old man said.

"HE'S ALIIIVE???!!!"

After a few moments of awkward silence, the old man got up and explained his situation and why he was the way he was.

He apparently dropped his food, fell down on top of said food and went to sleep.

"So... who are you?" The old man asked.

"I'm Izuku Yagi, from UA"

"Who?"

"I-Izuku Yagi"

"Oh... you're the boy from that bridge incident."

"Yes sir!"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here for my internship"

"Internship ?"

"Yes sir"

"Why?"

"To... To learn how to be a better hero..."

"Oh... That's a good thing... Anyway, who are you again" The old man asked, and by now, Izuku was frustrated. He decided that he would introduce himself one last time and if the old man keeps on asking questions, he would leave.

"My name is Izuku Yagi, and I'm here to intern with you earn experience about a pro's job"

"Hmmm... That's more like it. So you want to become a better hero, right?"

"Yes, sir"

"Then I am a villain... Hit me with all of your strength"

"I-In this place? A-Are you sure?"

"Do you not want to earn experience about how to become a better hero? Because a hero never hesitates to bring a villain to justice." Izuku thought for a second, and realised that the old man was right. And so, he activated his quirk and directed 80 SP to his right arm.

"I hope you know what you're doing, old man!" Izuku readied himself.

"Bring it on" Gran Torino replied with a grin.


	21. The Internship (I)

{A/n apologies if this chapter doesn't make any sense...}

Izuku readied his quirk. He began directing 80SP to his right arm.

'Come on, faster! 6 seconds is too slow!' He shouted in his mind, and before he knew it, Torino turned into a yellow and white blur and punched him in the abdomen.

"ooof--What the-" Izuku couldn't complete his sentence as the blur launched from wall to wall and manged to get behind him. Izuku turned around to receive another punch to the gut.

"Gah!" Seconds later, Torino got behind him and hit Izuku's back. Izuku quickly recovered and saw that Torino was shooting off from wall to wall.

'I need a plan' He tought to himself as he began directing all of his energy to his head to activate Supertime. Something he didn't know until he fully activated his ability was that he chose the worst possible moment to use Supertime.

As soon as time stopped, Izuku saw that Torino was already mid launch...Right in front of him... Fist ready to strike.

'Well then... I guess this it. This is how I go down in history. A smirking old man's fist to the gut. I really like Supertime... Maybe I'll stay like this for a while.' But as much as Izuku liked Supertime, he knew that if he used Supertime for more than 70 seconds, he would pass out. And so he deactivated his ability and just accepted his fate.

"Aaaah!" He half shouted as Torino landed the final blow, making Izuku kneel and clutch his stomach. Gran Torino, however was very shocked as he saw how Izuku fought against the Nomu, and how fast he was. He was shocked because, Izuku wasn't even able to activate his quirk right now.

"What happened to you, boy? Your speed was much faster when you fought against that Nomu creature" Torino asked. Izuku quickly got up.

"T-That's because-- Wait, how do you know about the Nomu?" Izuku became suspicious.

"I know about it because I was called by your father and the Principal later that night." Torino replied blandly. This made Izuku even more suspicious.

'Wait... Why would an Ex teacher be called by All Might and the principal--HOW DOES HE KNOW ABOUT ME AND ALL MIGHT? DID THEY SET THIS UP?' He thought.

"May I known why you were called?" Izuku was ready to storm out of the building.

"I was there because your father suspects that a his arch-nemesis is back" Torino said.

"Arch nemesis?"

"Yes, arch nemesis... Not only of your father, but of all the previous holders of One for All. He was known as the Symbol of Evil during his reign of terror, when quirks first began to appear." Torino explained. Izuku however, became confused. What 'reign of terror'? What 'Symbol of evil'?

"Symbol of Evil? That too during the time when quirk started to show up? How is that possible? I mean, I've read every book in existence about quirks and their history, and I never came across any Symbol of Evil." Izuku said.

"That's because almost all evidence, written material or otherwise was purged from history." Torino began to explain.

"It was a very dark time for Japan... Crime was everywhere. When the Symbol of Peace went underground, the government did everything in its power and destroyed all the evidence, not only from Japan, but other countries as well. Although, there may be a few countries which the Japanese government couldn't convince to completely destroy the records... But if He truly is back... " Torino paused and looked Izuku dead in the eye.

"Then I must warn you about something. So listen carefully and closely..." He said in a very serious tone. And that seriousness made Izuku swallow a lump.

"O-Ok"

"Your quirk is similar to your father's and now that you are famous and everyone saw the power of your quirk, the symbol of evil may come after you. Therefore, if any other person, leaving out, the Principal, Recovery girl, a pro named Sir Nighteye and a detective whose name is Naomasa, asks if you have inherited One for All, you Will answer that you have inherited it." Torino explained. Izuku was about to say something, but was silenced by a terrifying glare from Torino.

"No questions about it, do you get my point? This is for your own safety"

"Y-Yes sir!" Izuku replied.

'Now I know why the other teachers are afraid of him'

"There is another thing that I should tell you..."

"O-Ok" Izuku braced himself.

"All the holders of One for All fought the Symbol of evil... And every single one of them failed and were no longer able to continue their life as heroes. They were either severely injured, or downright dead. Even All Might's predecessor, a close friend of mine, died. And although your father was, and is still injured, he keeps on fighting... He fights because of you. The days leading up to the fight with his nemesis were very stressful. Your father kept mumbling about not being able to see someone grow up if he failed. He would often call up your mother and make her promise things like 'Please look after him', and 'Please tell him about me'. I tried asking him who 'he' was, but all he said was that it was nervous mumblings. I, however didn't believe him, and knew something was fishy. Time and time again I asked him about the phone calls, but Toshinori always dodged the question. But I realised who the person was a few weeks ago... when I saw the CCTV footage of the USJ attack... And before you tell me anything, I already know about their mess. and I must say, you did the right thing by separating yourself from them." Torino explained.

"W-What?" Izuku was puzzled as he didn't expect Torino to say what he just said. Izuku thought that Torino would try to convince him to mend his bond with his parents. But instead, Torino was supporting his decision.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, I definitely think they deserve the punishment. I myself punished them when they told me how badly they messed up."

"You punished them?"

"Yes... I made them kneel down and hold their ear for 20 minutes straight. That too outside the teacher's meeting hall"

"Haha, must have been funny..."

"Funny? Yes it was... Although, you should know that your parents love you very much, and reconciling with them in the distant future might not be such a bad idea."

"I will... think about it" Izuku replied. He didn't know how to feel about reconciliation, but then again, he himself thought about it a year ago.

"That's good to hear. Now, enough of this family drama. Tell me everything about your quirk." Torino commanded and Izuku immediately began explaining everything about his quirk. From strength to healing to flying and even how he managed to hold back the Nomu by continously oscillating almost all the SP between his arms. Gran Torino was very much intrigued by the different abilities of Izuku's quirk.

"Your quirk is quite powerful... Which is why I'm saying this again, if any stranger asks if you have inherited One for All, you will--?" Torino paused and looked at Izuku, who got the clue and completed the sentence.

"Say yes" He said.

"But, I'm very confused. How does this 'Symbol of Evil' or anyone else know about One for All, and why must I lie that I inherited it?"

"I don't think I'm the right person to tell you this..." Torino stated.

"Then who is?"

"The current holder of One for All... All Might. Well, I'm not forcing you to talk to him. But if you want to sate your curiosity and know more..." Gran Torino didn't complete the sentence, but instead gave a 'You know what to do' face which Izuku easily recognised.

"Now, why were you so slow today. Compared to the day the USJ was attacked. You said that you need atleast 6 seconds to transfer power from one body part to another "

"Oh, that's because if I shift my power between only two parts continuously, the time delay slowly becomes smaller between said, until there is a very miniscule delay. Although, the delay comes back once I, either deactivate my quirk entirely or I shift the power to a different part. But, it seems that if I continously oscillate my power between two parts of my body, the delay decreases permanently. Before, when I shifted the power from one arm to the other, it would take 6 seconds, but after the fight, it takes 5.7 seconds." Izuku explained.

"So that means that if you keep on practicing, you'll eventually make the power transfer instantaneous." Gran Torino said and Izuku nodded.

"Hmmm... Anyway, do you visualise your power?"

"Visualise?"

"Yeah, you know, making an imaginary scenario to depict your quirk. Trust me, it helps. It may even help with your Jupiter and Solar Impacts."

"Okay... I'll think of something..."

"Now, go upstairs, pick any room you like and change to your hero outfit. We'll have some delicious taiyaki and then you will train and patrol the streets. Move it!"

"Yes Sir" Izuku answered, but before he went upstairs, he needed to ask a question.

"Ummm, Torino Sensei, how was All Might's training and first year at UA?"

"Toshinori? Well... his training was nothing but extreme physical exercise. He faced far more torture than the others. And since he was very dumb about how to use One for All, his training also had a huge amount of..." Sorahiko paused and looked up as a memory bubble appeared above his head showing All Might being an idiot sandwich.

Izuku only sweat dropped. He quickly went upstairs and chose one of the rooms. After which he changed into his hero outfit. He then realised how much his and Gran Torino's outfit look alike. With nearly the same color scheme and larger than usual gauntlets and boots. Izuku then came back downstairs, where he saw Torino stare at him, and for a split second Izuku thought that he saw a drop of tear coming out from Torino's eyes, but decided that it was probably his imagination. After a quick lunch. They began to patrol the streets. And as they were doing it, Atlas and Torino received a lot of looks and comments from people. Most of them being about how similar the two of them looked and some surprising comments consisting of 'Awwws' and 'Pro hero family', more surprising was the fact that Atlas didn't get swarmed even once. They kept on patrolling till it was sunset, after which, Gran Torino bought a large vegetable backpack.

"Now, wear this" Torino said handing the large back pack to Atlas, who wore it with a questioning look on his face. Soon after, Gran Torino jumped and got into the bag.

"What the--" Izuku was about to say something, but was cut off by Gran Torino.

"Your job is get home... But, you will do so by oscillating 20SP between your legs with each step. Which means you'll direct 20SP to one of your legs, take a step, and then shift the power to the other. And you'll do it all the way." Atlas knew what Torino meant, and immediately began taking steps, all the while oscillating the power from one leg to another and carrying Gran Torino on his back. After about two hours, they reached Torino's home, who ordered some food. After having dinner, Torino instructed Izuku to wake up early as they would train again in the morning. Izuku however couldn't sleep. He tried twisting and turning for half an hour, but was unable to fall asleep, despite of the walking around the whole day. He knew he had to do something about it. And so Izuku took out his phone, and called Faulkner.

 _"Hello? Izuku?"_

"Yeah... sorry to call you this late--no early"

" _Nonsense... Did you need something?_ "

"Yes, actually... I have something that I need you to look into"

" _Go on_ "

"You know the countries that we have a large influence on?"

" _Yeah?_ "

"I want you to look into their history archives. I want you to look for something related to a 'Symbol of Evil' and 'A very dark time of Japan after quirks first showed up'"

" _Of course, I'll begin my search from today itself_."

Thank you... Much appreciated" After talking for about ten minutes. Izuku hung up.

"Just who is this 'Symbol of Evil'... And how is he still alive if he was there when quirks first showed up..." With that, Izuku fell asleep.


End file.
